Glitch in the System
by Torrentiality
Summary: It's 2052 and the world has gone to hell. Jade West has accepted her role as a pariah, condemned by a society that has been deceived. When she inherits her grandfather's greatest invention, will she and Tori be able to set the world right? Or will those in control do everything in their power to ensure the truth never comes to light? Jori! Complete! It's been a great run, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**-Glitch in the System-**

**It's 2052 and the world has gone to hell. Jade West and others like her have accepted their roles as pariahs, condemned by a society that has been deceived. When Jade inherits her grandfather's greatest invention, will she and Tori be able to use it to set the world right? Or will those in control do everything in their power to ensure the truth never comes to light? Jori. Rating for future chapters. **

**AN: It may be a little slow to start, but I encourage you to stick around :) I just have to get the foundational stuff out of the way. Positive feedback/criticism is super encouraging and appreciated, beteedubs! **

* * *

The year is 2052. The world has descended into dystopia. In our never ending race for technological advancement, mankind tripped over its own laces. Boundaries were crossed. A new type of hacker emerged – a faction bent on Armageddon. They developed vicious, intricate viruses that plagued havoc within every kind of institution. Medical. Government. Military. They were responsible for economic collapse, innumerable deaths, and incited widespread paranoia. A futuristic witch-hunt began. Governments allied themselves with men and women who they believed could track down these criminals, who they believed could turn the tide and reclaim the world.

They were largely successful. Hundreds of hackers were arrested, their software seized and compromised. Progress was made in returning the world back to its former state, but the damage was too severe. Scars visible and invisible marred citizens. Paranoia lingered. The computer companies that first rose from the ashes were not only praised, but begged to prevent this kind of catastrophe from ever happening again. With such a heavy burden placed on their shoulders these companies took drastic measures. The witch-hunt continued as society limped along. Individuals and their companions suspected of illicit activities were branded, their technological "privileges" severely limited, their whereabouts and actions monitored. Society would cast them from their midst like lepers, leaving them to fend largely for themselves in whatever shelter they could find.

The year is 2052, and this is the world Jadelyn West was born into, her father having been identified as one of the techno-anarchists, she guilty by association. This is her story.

[===]...[===]

Jade groaned softly as she sat back on her stool, joints and muscles protesting even the slightest movement. She dropped her screw-driver on the table and flexed her fingers, working out the stiffness as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Five." She murmured, unsure if she had been working for two hours or fourteen. Windows, and consequently a sense of time, were not a luxury she could afford. It wouldn't have been the first time she had worked straight through the night. "Better be worth it." She grumbled, sliding off her perch and testing her legs. Oh yes. It had definitely been fourteen hours.

She momentarily abandoned her project to work out her joints, shivering with pleasure as many of them popped with a loud crack. Satisfied with her effort she returned to her table, scrutinizing her project with sharp blue eyes unaffected by lack of sleep. It was a new alarm system, her last one having been confiscated. "You don't need a security system, Ms. West." She repeated shrilly, rolling her eyes. "If you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't be concerned about security." Shouldn't be concerned about security. "Dare them to spend one night in this neighborhood without wanting an alarm system."

The Sweepers (as she had deemed them) made random check-ups on her to make sure she was keeping her nose clean, not creating any weapons of mass disruption. She snickered at her own joke and looked behind her, expecting to hear a giggle. Her smile faded and her face twisted into a scowl, lips curling in an ever so slight snarl as she surveyed Cat's empty bed. She had been "swept" by the Sweepers, having been caught swiping a laptop from a customer at the local coffee house. Laptops were strictly prohibited for their type. Too "advanced." Too much potential trouble they could cause with them.

Jade had worried for days. She rarely left their den to venture out into society – she was too easily provoked by remarks people made when they realized she wore the anarchist's mark. Cat both impressed and frustrated Jade with her ability to tolerate normal people. Despite their condescension and hateful attitude, Cat always remained positive in their presence. She continued to love people in spite of their ignorance. Jade, on the other hand, wanted to smash in their heads with a bat.

Jade, consequently, had had her social duties revoked. It was Cat's job to find the groceries. Cat earned what little income they had. Cat made frequent enough appearances that Sweepers didn't worry about their whereabouts. Jade took care of the inside duties. She cooked (if you could call it that). She cleaned (sometimes). She decorated with things that would only impress a mortician or taxidermist; bones and skulls cluttered the shelves, feathers and pelts adorned the walls. It was morbid. But it was home. Cat and Jade's home.

When Cat disappeared Jade didn't panic initially. Or even notice. She had a tendency to get sucked into her projects and go hours, days even, without acknowledging Cat's presence. The redhead never seemed to mind. She entertained herself with … herself. The girl had always struck Jade as a bit odd; a few screws loose here and there. But she was still good people. It wasn't until Jade woke one afternoon, face-down on her work table, that she realized something was wrong. Cat would chastise her for doing that, and it usually resulted in Jade skulking away for a few hours. It was then she realized that two days had passed since the smaller girl had popped out for "a quick trip to the store."

Reluctantly, the sun-starved techie had made herself presentable, donned her required crimson arm-band to announce her "potentially dangerous presence" to the public, and ventured into town. She accomplished nothing more than creating a few new colorful and graphic insults to hurl at people she passed. Cat was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until two sleepless days later that she checked the list of Techies that had been apprehended. Bleary eyes scanned down the page to the "Vs," snarling angrily when she saw the crime. Cat had stolen the laptop for her. Jade had been complaining for weeks that it was going to be nigh impossible to manufacture a new alarm system without harvesting parts from a working laptop.

In a rage, Jade had trashed their home and then drank herself into a stupor. By the time she awoke she was starving, hungover, and still furious. Who knew how long Cat was going to be locked up for stealing that damned computer. That was a major infraction. With nothing else to do Jade threw herself into her work, trying to find anything to distract her from the growing ache caused by isolation. It wasn't working well, but she at least had a security system to show for her efforts.

The pale girl lolled her head about her shoulders, working out the kinks in her neck with grime-covered fingers as she began planning her next distraction. She supposed she should install this system. Living alone in this neighborhood was just asking for trouble, even if she did live in a basement guarded by a heavy steel door. It would be nice to know if someone entered the ground floor; she was tired of being surprised. The raven-haired girl pulled on her combat boots and trudged up the stairs, grabbing her tool belt along the way. It wouldn't take long to setup, and thankfully it was still early enough that passersby wouldn't question her presence in the window of a foreclosed butcher's market.

She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail, scowling again when she realized she desperately needed to wash it. Her next priority would be a cold shower. Shoving thoughts of neglected hygiene aside, Jade set about setting up sensors on the windows and door. If anyone were to open them while the alarm was active, a quiet bell would sound in her room. With any luck she would eventually come across a few functioning monitors so she could maybe set up a respectable surveillance system. With the sensor guarding the entrance screwed into place, Jade unbolted the heavy locks and cracked the door a few inches, wincing as a shrill, piercing whistle met her ears.

"Definitely going to have to tune down. Son of a bitch." She hissed, releasing the door so both hands could be free to deactivate the system she still needed to install in her room. The door swung shut quickly, but not before Jade noticed an envelope on the front porch. Brows furrowed, the pale girl returned her hand hesitantly to the knob, hesitating. Was it just litter? Was she overreacting again? Attention made her anxious. Attention was dangerous for people like her. She drummed her fingers on the metal of the lock as she debated with herself, finally coming to a decision. Jade whipped open the door quickly and stepped out, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Realizing she was still very much alone in the dawn hours she snatched up the letter and slipped back inside, slamming the door and turning the multiple locks.

Once safely back down in her den, Jade curled up in Cat's bed, her own piled high with equipment and clothes. She scooted up against the wall and grabbed the threadbare giraffe that was shoved under the pillow, tucking him under her arm as she examined the envelope. No return address. "Surprise, surprise." She muttered, tearing it open to reveal a hand-written letter inside. She unfolded the crisp white paper and a photo fluttered out. Curiosity peaked, she retrieved the picture from her lap, examining it closely. Blue eyes widened and her attention quickly shifted to the letter, lips moving ever so slightly as she read the words to herself.

She read it twice more before returning her gaze to the picture, bringing it up to her face to somehow validate the truth of the image. Jade chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated her next choice of action, glancing around the room as if seeking advice. "Aw, fuck it. The shower can wait." She finally muttered, jumping to her feet and grabbing her leather jacket, making sure the photo was tucked safely inside the breast pocket. She scribbled an address on her hand, not wanting to be caught with the letter on her person. She hurled the pen in the direction of her desk and sprinted up the steps and out of the building, wanting to get to her destination before the city awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

===[2012]===

A horn bellowed in the night. Tires screeched. Metal groaned and crunch. Glass shattered. Upside-down and rightside-up inverted as the Vegas' car flipped down a steep incline. An oncoming driver had rounded the corner and drifted into the median. James Vega had swerved on instinct, trying to avoid the imminent collision.

It was a calculated risk that proved fatal.

Frantic beeping. Muffled voices anxiously barking out orders above her. Pain. Excruciating, mind-numbing pain. Then darkness. Peace.

"Tori?" The voice sounded distant. "Tori." Nearer now. A steady beep chimed in the background. A dull ache began to throb across her body. Tori's lashes fluttered as brown eyes opened for the first time in months. They darted around the room in confusion, the harsh light rendering them useless.

"Oh my God." The blurred owner of the voice appeared in the Latin's line of sight, a delicate hand timidly cupped the side of her face. Tori would recognize that perfume anywhere.

"Treen?" She rasped, mouth dry and her tongue feeling drastically too large and clumsy.

"She's awake!" Trina disappeared momentarily, her hysterical pitch serving to snap the younger Vega from her fog. Tori attempted to force herself upright, the action sending waves of pain through her body and causing her to become immediately aware that something was amiss. Namely her left arm. In its place was a metallic prosthesis.

Tori attempted to scream, choking on her own surprise instead. She was in the midst of a hacking fit when Trina and a host of doctors returned. "Tori, breathe. I need you to breathe. Calm down." One of the doctors ordered sternly, glancing nervously towards her heart monitor as the chirping began to pick up speed. "Your body can't handle a panic right now."

This achieved the opposite than desired effect in the younger girl. Tori began to hyperventilate, to screech things at her sister in Spanish. The doctors urged her to calm herself – one backed quickly out of the room to retrieve a sedative. "Tori, stop!" Trina panicked, slapping her sister impulsively. Tori yelped in surprise, cradling her cheek with her left hand.

Wait. What?

Her brows furrowed, the sensation of cold metal soothing her now stinging face. Slowly, Tori pilled her hand away, examining the foreign appendage. Here was no feeling in the limb, but it responded to her thoughts. She wiggled two fingers, watching as they bent haltingly and awkward.

"I can honestly say that I didn't expect you to be able to do that so soon." Heads turned as a new doctor entered the crowding room, Tori's outburst having attracted the attention of nurses and patients alike. His blue eyes glittered in mild surprise – or was it amusement? "It's nice of you to join us, Miss Vega. I was wondering when you were going to rejoin the land of the living. I'm afraid we have a lot to catch you up on." He neared her bed and pulled a flashlight from his breast pocket, shining it into each of her eyes as Tori squirmed to pull away.

"Who are you?" She grumbled, swatting his hand and offensive lighting away. Her mind was racing trying to piece together the memories that were flashing through her mind. How did she end up here?

"Patrick West. Your doctor."

====.====

Physical therapy was the least painful element of Tori's life over the next few months. The emotional scars often felt like it was too much to bear. Trina had recounted the events of the night to her baby sister the day she awoke – the impact had sent their father through the windshield. He died instantly. Their mother died from injuries en route to the hospital. Tori had coded twice on the operating table.

The injuries sustained to her left arm and leg had been too severe – they had to be amputated. Doctor West approached Trina, the nearest kin, to propose experimental operations on Tori to attempt to give her as much of a normal life as she could possibly have if, when, she recovered from her injuries. West had recently developed a line of cyberkinetic prosthesis that had earned him great fame in the medical field. He was looking for a candidate with more recent injuries. Tori was young, healthy. She was a perfect test subject. He argued that her body would be less likely to reject the procedure. His technology would give her a better life.

Trina had agreed. She had just lost both of her parents. Her sister's life was in the balance. Anything she could do, she would do. She signed the paperwork. She waited impatiently. She prayed for the best. The next few weeks had brought a myriad of surgeries – she'd lost count after seven. Cyberkinetic arm joined at the shoulder. Cyberkinetic leg joined at the hip. Reinforced spinal column. Systems installed in her heart and brain to improve its damaged function. Reconstructed face. Cyberkinetic eye which, thankfully, they could disguise as natural. At least her baby sister would not be walking around looking completely like the Terminator.

Doctor West had been a Godsend. Even if he was a pain in the ass. "I wonder if it took you this long to learn how to walk as a child." He smirked, taking a place against the wall near Trina as they watched Tori ease herself around the room slowly, awkwardly. She had only been walking without the assistance of walker for a few days now. She was still very tender.

"Shut up." Tori scowled, tossing her dark hair over her shoulders as she smoldered at him.

"Come over here and make me." He dared, blue eyes taunting her. He was trying to provoke her into a speedy recuperation. "Faster you recover, faster you can strangle me with your super-human-strength." He added, nodding towards her prosthetic arm. Her eyes left his face and focused on the limb, contracting and extending it to test its sensitivity to her thoughts. It still felt clunky, heavy, foreign. Doctor West had promised that movement would begin to feel natural, like her real arm had never been removed. She ruminated over that possibility for a moment, wondering if it would ever feel possible for her to feel "natural" ever again. She was a freak now, after all. A monstrosity. A modern Frankenstein's monster. "Short out over there?" West's comment jerked her from her reverie. Tori's eyes hardened and she focused all her energy on flipping him the bird. "Seems you're learning more advanced maneuvers." He smiled, eyes sparkling.

So he was rooting for her. He was still an ass.

====.====

Two years passed slowly. Tori resided in the hospital for a year, Doctor West adamant on monitoring her recovery and progress with the implants and prostheses. Every day brought some new test, many of them Tori often considered excessive and unnecessary.

"See if you can lift this." West gestured to a hefty weight on a rack.

Tori pulled a face, brow inching up her forehead. "I doubt I could lift that even before the accident. Even with both hands. And an actual weightlifter." She replied, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You're Tori 2.0 now. Better, faster, stronger. We had the technology." West responded, crossing his arms to mirror the younger girl's stance. He was met with a boggled look. "_The 6 Million Dollar Man_? Popular TV series? No?" He was shocked. "Kids these days have no taste." He huffed. "Just lift it."

"Can I chuck it at your head?" Tori countered with a smirk, unfolding her arms and reaching for the weight.

"Doubt you could throw it that far. Modern science can only improve so much." Their banter was quickly becoming the favorite part of her day. He and Trina had been the only consistent things in her life since the accident. Them, and the host of therapists and psychiatrists who were supposed to help Tori cope with the sudden, dramatic changes she had experienced – the death of her parents, her new life. They came and went regularly. Tori found their presence more difficult to deal with than her own emotions. They were always probing, exacerbating her pain. She found her daily sessions with Patrick to be far more therapeutic. He never tried to beat around the bush. Never tried to soften any of the sharp edges of the truth. He was blunt, and that was something she needed at this point in her life.

Tori wrapped her hand around the dumbbell, now accustomed to the sound of metal clinking whenever she flexed her fingers. It sounded to her almost like wind-chimes. There was something beautiful about her new industrial nature. With a soft grunt she lifted the weight, feeling the tension more in her organic parts than anything else. Her shoulder sagged under the strain momentarily before she stepped back fluidly, hefting it above her head and striking a pose. She flexed her other arm and turned up her head, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "This way to the gun show." She joked, smiling faintly.

"Yeah yeah, impressive. We'll just start calling you Wonder Woman." He chuckled, making a note on his chart. "That's an improvement over last week." He commented, clicking his pen absently as he scanned his data. "Very impressive indeed." He muttered to himself. Tori watched him for a moment, swinging the weight down and replacing it gently on the rack. The older man seemed lost in thought.

"Short out there, doc?" The brunette chimed, repeating one of his more favorite taunts.

"Bite me, sparky." He replied, eyes coming back into focus as he clicked his pen one last time, returning it to his breast pocket. "I have a proposal for you." He said suddenly, chart dropping to his side. Tori arched her brow in curiosity. "You can't live here forever. I'm surprised a year in this hell-hole hasn't driven you insane already."

"Your point?" Tori felt her heart begin to hammer. Over the past few months she had begun to dread returning to the real world, her life before this. Nothing would be the same. There would be no home for her to go home to. Her parents gone, Trina in her Junior year of college. Her aunt had already prepared a room in her home for the younger girl, but she couldn't imagine trying to live a normal life with them. On good days they treated her like porcelain, every subtle action reminding Tori that they were afraid she'd fall apart at any moment.

"No need to get defensive. Jesus. I'm trying to do something nice." He huffed. "My wife and I would like to offer you a place in our home." Tori heard sincerity in his voice that she realized was incredibly rare. Patrick West was seldom anything but sarcastic and blunt. It took her aback. "Well, my wife wants to offer you a room. I suggested the garage." He added. Ah, there was normal West. She surveyed him skeptically. "Don't give me that look. I've seen the way your mom's family looks at you. You freak them out. I know you. My wife knows you. My son has even taken a liking to you." She smiled at the mention of Daniel, West's son. He was eight and adorable and loved spending time with "the cyborg girl."

"We know you're not some fragile basket-case." He continued on, ignoring her smile. "I mean, hell. You might as well. I can keep an eye on my expensive equipment and you can live as normal of a life you can outside these walls." He looked as if he wished to continue, but he clamped his mouth shut. Tori was getting the feeling that being this sincere was difficult for the typically crass man. "Just an offer." He finished, moving on to the back wall where the treadmills were located. "Hop on this for a while. I want to monitor your stats."

Tori's eyes followed his movement, mulling over his offer. His proposal was tempting. Very tempting. It would be a fresh start. She wouldn't have to try and force herself into a situation in which she would no longer fit. Moving in with her aunt would be taking a step backwards. Staying here would make her stagnate. Moving in with the Wests would be moving on. Moving forward. Healing. "I'd get my own bathroom?" Tori inquired, stepping past her doctor and onto the treadmill.

Blue eyes shined with surprise. "Sure." He chimed. "I'll even make sure there's hot water." The Latina scowled at him, rolling her eyes as she eased herself into a slow jog.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I appreciate the feedback I got for the first few chapters :) thanks guys. If you like it, let me know! Chatting with y'all is my fave.  
**

* * *

**2052**

"Compass Industries: a step in the right direction." Jade snorted, stepping closer to the rusted fence to peer through its bars. Before her loomed a massive building that had been long ago abandoned. It was one of many that had stood as figureheads of the "Golden Age" of technological advancement. Now it stood as a memorial, a gravestone; those days were long over.

Jade remembered that building had been white once before. Fire damage and neglect had turned it gray; she remembered the riot that had destroyed this place. Shortly after Armageddon, a horde of technophobes had descended upon Compass, dragging out what few scientists and employees remained to protect their research. Jade leaned her body into the rusted gate, wrapping her hands around the bars.

Compass had been one of the leaders in medical science breakthrough. Her grandfather had worked here. Her father had worked here. Jade's eyes surveyed the building, eyes eventually settling on the remnants of a playground peeking through the brush and debris. It looked as if nature was finishing off what the rioters had started over a decade ago.

She had grown up on that playground. Jade allowed her gaze to linger momentarily on the crumpled swing-set, reminiscing. She felt the beginnings of a smile tug at the corner of her lips and she pulled away sharply from the gate, forcing a scowl. It didn't matter what good memories lingered here, struggling to escape the vines and scrub. She had no pity. Compass did this to itself. Some of the first anarchists worked here, used Compass technology to design the electronic plague that ravaged the world.

Her father had used their technology to facilitate their own ruin.

The raven-haired girl backed from the gate, eyes tracing up the structure. She chewed her lip in frustration when she spied coils of razor-wire looping along the top perimeter. "Scaling obviously out of the question." She mused to no-one. Why were people so determined to protect an abandoned building?

Jade glanced left, then right. Picking no direction in particular to walk the fence line. After years of neglect, surely she could find a weak spot. At last she came to an area that appeared to have been rammed by something heavy – a car maybe, judging by the paint swap. The bars were loose, and rattled when she shook them. With a few solid kicks and a few choice swears she managed to knock them free from the frame. She ducked through the gap and grabbed one of the dislodged posts, passing it from hand to hand. It was heavy. Iron, maybe? She swung it in a wide arc in front of her, the sound of it cutting heavily through the air making her grin.

"I think I'll keep you. I'll call you Gertrude." In her opinion, people often underestimated the benefits of a good blunt object. Grasping Gertrude firmly in her right hand, she rested it against her shoulder as she approached the nearest fire exit. The lock on it was broken and Jade gripped Gertrude tighter, wondering what kind of squatters she might encounter on her trek through the building. Squatters, of course, being the best option. A niggling in the back of her mind reminded her that the mystery person who delivered the letter may not be friendly.

Still. It wasn't like her to not give into her curiosity.

Within the first few minutes Jade was cursing herself for not bringing a flashlight. It was dangerous and eerie walking through the building. What few windows existed in the first place were either boarded up or covered in grime, casting unsettling shadows on the walls that Jade swore were moving.

She was at a loss; the letter had brought her here, but she had no idea where to begin her search. She wandered aimlessly through the corridors as she tried to piece together a plan, realizing after a moment she was heading towards her father's former office on the fourth floor.

She stood silently before his door, reaching up and tentatively tracing her fingertips over the nameplate on the wall. His name was no longer visible – sometime after the riots erupted someone had come by and spray-painted "MURDERER" all over his office in angry red paint. Jade had first discovered it years ago and in a fit of rage had taken her aggression on what remained of her father's things.

She hurled furniture out the window, shattering the glass. She smashed picture frames that housed photos of the two of them with her mother. She screamed until she was hoarse and wrought destruction until she was drenched in sweat and gasping for air. She wasn't mad at whoever vandalized this place. She was mad at her father. At that moment she had hated him. She thought she still hated him now, but felt guilty for wishing ill upon the dead.

Jade stepped into the destroyed room, glass and debris crunching under her boots. Crouching, she gingerly picked up a smashed picture frame, mindful of the jagged edges. It was a photo of Jade and her mother on Halloween. That was long before the world changed, long before her mother had left them both. She had no solid memories of the woman, just flashes of pictures and sounds here and there.

She rose back to her full height, walking to where the window once was to damage the damaged photo in better lighting, mindful to stay out of sight of those who may be passing by below. There was hardly any resemblance between the pair: her mother was olive-skinned, dark-eyed, short. Waif-like and skittish, in Jade's opinion. Jade, on the other hand, was the spitting image of her father: tall, pale, piercing blue eyes. Maybe that's what made it so easy for her to leave without looking back. The child wasn't hers, it was all Daniel West.

Jade blinked once and released the photo, allowing it to flutter into the wind and be swept from her sight. No use trying to force emotion for a woman she could hardly remember. The pale girl spun on her heel, determined to get back on track. After all, this was not a sentimental visit. As she approached the door a stray wind gusted through the building, slamming it before she could catch it.

"Damn it." Jade cringed, freezing with her arm extended as she waited, listened, for signs of activity. Had anyone heard? Was there even anyone around to hear anything? A dull burning began creeping through her lungs and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had even been holding. Satisfied that her doom wasn't imminent, Jade relaxed and released her vice-grip on Gertrude. She made a move to reach for the door, only to pause once again. "Hm?" She sounded, noticing a frame that she'd overlooked before. The open door had always blocked it from view. The wind having blown it shut revealed its presence. After years exposed to the elements the colors had faded and blurred, but there was no mistaking it. She snatched it off the wall and retrieved the picture from the mystery letter from her pocket, holding them close to her face to compare.

They were one and the same.

The handwritten caption underneath read "Grand Re-Opening of the New and Improved Cyberkinetics Lab." The script was large and looping, remarkably unlike what she remembered her father's. "And who the hell would scribble a little heart in the corner? What the fuck is this? Jesus Christ." Jade scowled, examining the characters closely. She was so wrapped up in a nonverbal tirade that the information took a moment to sink in.

The cyberkinetics lab - her grandfather's lab. Her father's lab.

Heart pounding, Jade made her way to the basement as quickly as she could, noise be damned. She prayed her memory would lead her in the proper direction, prayed that the floor wouldn't collapse under her weight as she bounded across it. She was getting close to something. Maybe. Probably? Whatever it was, she hoped she wouldn't regret it.

After all, curiosity killed the cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I promise this will be the last chapter for a while that I bounce back and forth decades. I could be lying. I'm not sure. It's late. I'm tired. I can't wait to go to bed.  
**

* * *

**2014**

Tori swirled her glass of red wine in her cyborg hand, having grown accustomed to the sound of metal grinding faintly against glass. With a frustrated huff she repositioned herself against the banister before the front door. Where was Patrick? They were supposed to celebrate tonight - Compass had just finished building the new wing of his lab. She'd visited him at work earlier with Daniel to surprise him, and had their photo taken at the front doors. When he arrived home he would have his favorite dinner prepared for him. Tonight was going to be all about him.

If the man would ever show up.

He was already thirty minutes late, and Tori was on her third glass of wine. Thankfully all her robot bits had made it easier for her to process larger amounts of alcohol, but she was still feeling a delightful numbness overtaking her toes and fingertips. Her index finger tapped the glass in time with the clock on the wall, the loud tink the only sound in the room. Karen was on the backdoor patio smoking a cigarette, having already prepared herself for her husband's lateness. He had never been a prompt man.

Tori glanced at the clock. She was always ten minutes early for everything. This was driving her nuts.

The sound of a lock turning caught her attention and she pushed herself upright, raising her glass in the air as he walked in. "Congratulations!" She cheered. He paused in the motion of pulling the key from the door and glanced between her face and extended glass. A grin crept across his face as he pocketed his keys and swung the door shut. He said nothing, but reached over her head and snatched the glass from her hand. "Hey!" Tori cried, swiping at it as he held it out of her reach. "That's mine!"

"You aren't even old enough to buy it yet, so I'm pretty sure it's actually mine." He replied, tossing his laptop bag by the stairs and making his way into the kitchen, downing what was left in one solid gulp. "Food smells good." He complimented as Karen walked in the door, having been alerted to his arrival by Tori's greeting.

"Would have smelled better a half hour ago." Karen chimed, pecking him on the lips as she uncovered the pans on the stove.

"It's been a long day, you know they never let me leave when I need to." Patrick replied, suddenly looking very tired. By the look in his eyes Tori knew he meant taxing in a different sense than hours. She had been catching bits and pieces of conversations between Patrick and Karen the past few weeks, conversations that always stopped as soon as they realized Tori was listening. She knew it had to deal with her in some capacity, but neither of them would own up to knowing anything.

She'd get down to the bottom of it. She always did. But for tonight she'd ignore it, it was not the time to bring up such things when they should be celebrating. The three sat down to dinner, content to enjoy an evening where Patrick made it home before ten. The more wine poured, the louder the conversation became, the longer their laughter filled the kitchen. It was the best night any of them had had in a while.

That all came to a screeching halt. A loud crash sounded from the living room, the bay window having been shattered by some unknown force. The trio abandoned the table and dashed to the sound of the commotion, Patrick taking it upon himself to halt the women in the hallway so he can investigate. "Just wait here." He ordered sharply, holding his arm out to block Tori from entering the room.

Tori scowled, her eyes hardening indignantly. "Really? I'm the most durable out of all of us at this point." She countered, alcohol making her more indignant than she'd normally be. She brushed his arm aside and rounded the corner, noting that a hole the size of her head had been punched through the window. The cause had bounced and skidded across the hardwood floor until it came to rest at the edge of the rug. Brows furrowed, Tori bent down to retrieve the brick, pausing just before her fingers wrapped around the stone. "Oh." She murmured. The reality of what she was looking at sank in slowly, impeded by the wine coursing through her system and fogging her mind.

Patrick crouched down next to her and gently brushed her hand aside, squeezing it slightly before picking up the brick. Attached to it with a rubber band were a Barbie doll and a note. The left arm and leg had been ripped off. Its head had been incinerated. Black scorch marks and heat had disfigured the face past the point of it resembling a human face. Patrick ripped the note free and unfolded it, revealing large, angry black script that simply read "ABOMINATION." The elder man muttered a stream of curses before he sat the evidence on the coffee table, taking a cautious step towards the window. "Whoever it was didn't stick around." He assured.

"I'm calling the police." Karen said subduing the worry in her voice. She glanced between Tori and Patrick and giving her husband a pointed look before exiting the room. He pursed his lips, knowing that she meant to give them some time to talk. _"It's time to tell her."_ The look said.

Patrick's gaze lingered momentarily on where his wife had once been. He exhaled heavily, his shoulders sagging. "So is this what the whispers have been about?" Tori's voice caused him to turn his eyes to her, blue eyes flashing suspiciously. "Karen didn't tell me. I'm just not stupid." She explained knowingly. "I was recently in high school. I know that if people stop talking when you walk up, they were just talking about you. Don't act so surprised, you weren't very subtle."

Patrick opened his mouth to give a typical sarcastic reply, closing it when he saw tears gleaming in Tori's eyes. She was trying to choke them back. She wasn't doing a spectacular job. "I'm sure it doesn't help that you have super-hearing." He replied softly, hoping to illicit a smile. She always liked it when people referred to her as a super-hero. She blinked in response, brown eyes welling with more tears. "People are fucking assholes, Tori." He sighed. "They don't know how to deal with progress. You're the first of you're kind. A medical marvel. It scares some people." He explained simply, turning his hands up as he shrugged. "People fear what they don't understand."

"They didn't seem too scared just now when they trashed your house." Tori choked out, clearing her throat to try to and stop it from tightening. "Abomination? Little medieval." She added.

"Well that's an improvement. These people might as well be Neanderthal." Patrick scowled, stepping forward and resting his hands on Tori's shoulders, squeezing them gently. "You are not an abomination. You are a miracle. A product of my genius and your determination to live." Tori's eyes bored into the floor. "Hey." He muttered, tilting his head to the side to catch her gaze. Glossy brown eyes met sharp, determined blue. "Miracle."

She sniffed softly and he led her away from the living room, back into the kitchen just as Karen returned the phone to the cradle. "Police will be here in a few minutes." She informed, pulling out a chair at the table and easing into it. She looked at Patrick expectantly.

"Looks like we have no choice but to talk about it." He stated, his gaze locked onto Karen's. "Better pull out the hard stuff, Kar." He advised, grabbing all of their wine glasses and placing them on the counter. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out three tumblers, setting them in the center of the table.

A few tense minutes passed before Tori spoke up, eyes locked onto the table. "So people hate me." She stated softly.

"Oh, honey. No." Karen started, Patrick's hand wrapping around hers to silence her.

"She doesn't want it sugar-coated." He reminded, eyes flashing to his wife before focusing again on the young cyborg. "Tori, you're first of your kind. Cyborg prostheses are a new thing. We've done a few hands here and there, a few feet. Nothing as intense as life-saving surgeries. You would have died without those surgeries. Do you understand?" There was a hard edge in his voice that Tori couldn't place. "Dead. It wasn't just the limbs we had to fix," he continued, tapping one of her titanium fingers with a fork. "It was the brain, the heart, the other organs. We had to completely rebuild the systems that keep you alive. It has never been done before. It hasn't been done successfully since. We've tried."

Tori had heard this before. Patrick had always liked bragging about his genius. It was different this time though – it wasn't about him. "People are scared of you because you shouldn't exist. You represent a new wave of technology that too many people aren't ready for."

"But this is good stuff. Really good. Two thumbs up." Tori replied with a frown, raising both fists and wiggling her thumbs. "Why would people hate it? It's going to save lives."

"Because of the implications. What's to stop it here? We made you as human as we could. People could abuse it. Make weaponized people. Super soldiers. Super criminals. There are as many endless possibilities on the negative end of the spectrum as there is the positive. What they don't realize is that access to this technology is severely limited. I am the only employee at Compass with access to every component." Tori's brows furrowed. This was new information.

"You're like my child, Tori. I created you. Do you think I'm going to give anyone access to what makes you tick? I realize how dangerous this technology is. I'm not willing to allow it to potentially fall into anyone's hands. It will stay in the medical field. The military cannot have it. Security services cannot have it." By the time he finished, his voice had raised several decibels. His eyes were cold, intimidating. It was obvious that this was a sensitive issue for him. Tori wondered how many times he had been approached, demanded that he share his work.

His words sunk in; this wasn't just pride over his _work_. This wasn't just ensuring that people wouldn't copy off his test. He was protecting _her._ Big brown eyes watched as Patrick rose from his chair and wandered to the counter, unscrewing the cap on a bottle of whiskey. "But people don't know that. That's why they're scared of you, and what they believe will come after you."

Tori watched him silently, suddenly overwhelmed by the events that had transpired the past few years. This man had saved her life time and time again, had gone above and beyond the call of duty and taken her in as his own daughter when her family had failed her. He seemed insensitive and rude, but she had discovered otherwise in the time they had spent together. She slipped quietly out of her chair and sidled up next to him, staring up at his lined face. She wondered how she hadn't noticed the toll the stress was taking on him. Tori wrapped her arm, the one he had so carefully designed for her, around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair gently and placed an arm around her shoulders. A moment of silence passed. "You loooove me." She giggled softly.

"Shut up." He stared at their reflection in the kitchen window; there was still a tinge of sadness in her eyes, but a softness had overtaken her features. She had calmed down. He hoped he could keep her this way over the coming weeks, but he knew a storm was coming. Things were about to get very difficult for Tori, very difficult for their family.

Patrick hoped he would be able to protect them.

====.====

**2052**

Jade stood before the thick, dented doors of the cyberkinetics lab, holding the picture up for comparison. Time and vandalism had taken a toll, but they were unmistakably one and the same. She noticed with dismay that a heavy chain had been wrapped around the handles, a massive lock determined to block her path. She gave it a few solid jerks, huffing in exasperation as it held solid. A few whacks from Gertrude only served to frustrate her even more. There was no way she could bust this lock.

Using the sleeve of her coat she wiped grime from the small porthole windows and stood on her toes to peer into the room. From what she could tell, the lab had largely escaped the damage the rest of the building had suffered. The equipment was gone, of course, but perhaps something else remained. Something useful. Something she was supposed to find.

Stepping back, she rested Gertrude against a wall and crossed her arms, determined to find entrance. The lab appeared to have high windows, ones surely out of reach. Gaining entry that way would be impossible. The lock and chains were solid, the doors even more so. The handles, however…

The raven-haired girl stripped out of her jacket and tossed it on the ground, grabbing Gertrude and jamming her between the handle and chain. Planting a boot on the door, Jade wrapped both hands around the hilt and pried with all her might. Ancient welds were no match for her weight and fulcrum power. The handle jerked free suddenly, freeing the door and sending Jade sprawling to the ground with a yelp and curse. She remained there momentarily, propped up on her elbows as she mentally searched for damage. Determining that all she'd be suffering was a large bruise on her rear-end later on she pushed herself to her feet, grabbed her coat, and slipped into the lab.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but this wasn't it. The lab was empty save for a few steel tables and large cabinets. It smelled of mildew and old chemicals. She rifled through a few stacks of papers, unable to decipher what she was looking at. Obviously it hadn't been important enough to flee with years ago. She opened every cabinet and peered inside, finding only old lab coats and a few sets of tools. Nothing useful.

Why this place? What was supposed to be here? Jade was overwhelmed suddenly by a slew of emotions: anger, confusion, disappointment. She didn't even realize she was capable of feeling disappointment anymore. What kind of sick joke was this? Why would someone dump that letter on her front door if she wasn't supposed to be here? Jade ripped the photo from her front pocket and stared angrily at it, somehow blaming the people in it for how she currently felt. She recognized her grandfather, Patrick, immediately – her father had spoken of him to her so many times that she felt like she had actually grown up with the man, even though he had died long before she was born. Her father couldn't have been more than 10 in the picture, his arms wrapped around a young brunette.

Jade crinkled her nose as she tried to remember who she was, if she was anyone to remember at all. The girl was too young to be her grandmother, and Jade didn't think she had an aunt. Not that there was family resemblance in the first place. Mystery-girl had bronze skin and chestnut eyes, in no way fitting in with the pale-skinned, blue-eyed Wests. She was nobody to Jade.

She flipped the photo over and examined the scrawl on the back. _"She's the missing piece."_ Jade read aloud. Missing piece to what? Why the hell was the sender being so damn cryptic? She didn't appreciate it one bit. "Obviously you were somebody to someone." She muttered angrily, shoving the photo back in her pocket. "What the hell am I supposed to be looking for?" She demanded, voice echoing in the vast room.

Emotions welled up again. "Is this just a game to someone?" She yelled, smashing Gertrude against a steel table. "Is my life not enough of a joke to you?" She swung Gertrude again, creating a massive dent in the side of one of the cabinets. The loud crash was almost deafening, a deep thrum leaving her teeth vibrating. "Why can't you just tell me what I need to know?" She stomped around the room and made one last swing that connected with a cabinet in the corner.

Wait.

She paused, allowing all noise to fade. The last one didn't follow a pattern. Planting her feet firmly she struck the structure again. It was muted. There was no reverberation. Was it bolted to the wall? She ripped the doors to it open and examined the contents, only to find it entirely empty. There weren't even shelves in this one.

Running her hand along the inside edges she found a seam. In the dim light she couldn't tell if it was part of a door or not, but had no better leads. She kicked the back wall of the cabinet and was met with a hollow thump. There was something back there. She kicked again and again and threw herself against the panel, using Gertrude to attack the seam she'd found earlier. After what seems like an eternity her efforts were rewarded – there was a sharp crack of a hinge failing and the door fell lopsided, revealing a small, dark passageway.

Jade's heart pounded. She peered into the void and shivered – who knew what was waiting down there. There would be no way for her to venture down there in the dark. She glanced around desperately and bolted towards the work table, hoping something there could help her. In an emergency kit under the counter she found a crank-powered flashlight. Jade took a moment to marvel at the simplicity of the design. It was practically cave-man technology. She shook her head to get back on track; there would be time to insult society later.

She wound the crank as she rushed back to the passageway, grabbing Gertrude as she stepped into the entry. She exhaled slowly as she shined light in, noting the cobwebs with a grimace. "Lovely." She whispered, taking a tentative step in. "If nothing else I can look forward to a slow, painful death by spider-bite." She commented, ducking underneath the silken threads.

The corridor descended down sharply, into what Jade assumed was underneath the building itself. The air was cool and clammy, but didn't smell of earth. It was professionally built and maintained. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to keep this room secret. At last the hallway leveled out into an open round room. Jade could have started drooling – there was heavy, expensive equipment here. Tools. Microscopes. Computers. The Sweepers hadn't even found this place. Mouth agape, she allowed the flashlight beam to wander aimlessly. This stuff was obviously dated, but that didn't mean –

She screamed and dropped her flashlight. It clattered to the ground and rolled across the floor and Jade scrambled after it. Her hands were shaking violently when she reclaimed it and she prayed what she had just seen was a result of exhaustion and stress. Slowly she pointed the flashlight towards the wall, face draining of color. Well, at least she wasn't going insane.

Before her was the girl from her photo, from what could have been the day it was taken. She was in some kind of incubation chamber, a giant glass cylinder connected to rods, hoses, and wires. Jade hesitantly stepped closer, peering through to see the girl's face. What the hell was going on? A small hum could be heard from this distance, and the Techie realized that whatever this was had power feeding it. It was doing _something_, though what it was Jade couldn't determine.

"What the hell is this thing?" Jade demanded, hoping the ghosts in the room could supply an answer. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl inside. Whatever was happening right now shouldn't be. This girl couldn't be here like this, not when she was exactly the same in a picture that had been taken decades ago. _She's the missing piece._ The words echoed in her head as she traced her finger down the surface of the glass. "Missing piece to what?" The inventor whispered, considering momentarily that it might be best that whatever was missing stay lost.

Jade shook her head softly, dislodging any and all doubt. She'd come this far. Why stop now?

She needed to get that chamber open.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuun. The more feedback you provide, the more motivated I am to get the chapters published :). Go on, you know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me so far :) it should start to pick up fairly soon, plot and relationship wise. Thanks to all of those who R&R!**

* * *

Jade had briefly considered smashing the glass of the chamber; what had stopped her was the fact that she had absolutely no idea what this machine actually was. Was it volatile? Dangerous? Rigged to an alarm? She feared that if she less-than-delicately deactivated it, it would cause more harm than good. She stepped forward, resting her forehead on the glass. She held the flashlight level with her face, shining it on the figure within. The tomb appeared to be filled with a faint silver mist that floated and swirled in reaction to some activity in the chamber. The girl within looked peaceful, as if she was napping. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie with writing Jade couldn't identify, her long brown hair curling softly over her defined cheekbones. It looked like she was trying to stave off the chill the mist created, as if she'd just paused for a moment and was prepared to spring back to life.

Jade could feel the cool glass humming under her touch, vibrating with activity. If she could find the power source she could deactivate it. If she could deactivate it she could bypass the electronic locks. She focused her flashlight beam on the base of the structure, following the wires and hoses to a nearby table. On it was a hulking black box that she assumed housed the breaker system for the machine. Linked to that was what Jade considered a primitive, ancient desktop. She glanced back over her shoulder, wondering where the power was feeding in from, and wondering what else may be patched into the source.

"Why not?" She sighed, reaching for the 'On' button on the PC. Nothing else in her day was making any sense, maybe she'd luck out again. Her brow perked skeptically as she heard a whirring, a violent protest from systems long dormant. "Are you shitting me?" Jade muttered incredulously, pressing the power button for the monitor as well. The screen flickered angrily, causing the young woman to squint and turn away from the sudden harsh light. She smacked it with her flashlight once to encourage it to desist. The sudden impact forced the screen to dim, though it still flashed irregularly after years of inactivity.

There was only one icon in the center of the screen. Needing no further hints, Jade clicked it and launched the program. It was fairly simple, obviously made specifically for the purpose of operating the machine it was hooked up to. Green numbers and lines of code filled the screen and she stared dumbly for a moment, trying to acquaint herself with the system. She wasn't used to dealing with computers. Her forte was circuitry, saudering. Tinkering. Not reading code. "Execute command… um… open." She tried, frowning yet unsurprised when it beeped at her. Command not valid.

"Open now? Open sesame. Let me see the wizard." She demanded, tapping her fingers on the keyboard as she considered other options. There didn't appear to be an operating manual present anywhere in the room. Deciding on a different approach, Jade clicked the row of options along the top of the screen. If nothing else maybe she could crash the program. "Options… calibrate… reduce levels… Levels of what?" She wondered, clicking the tab. A new screen popped up, apparently labeling the type and intensity of the gases in the chamber. The oxygen and carbon dioxide levels were low. Another element was present, one she didn't recognize – it was cranked up to 94%. "Well let's just shut you off." She muttered, dragging the slider down to 0%, increasing the oxygen level immediately after.

A loud whir began behind her and Jade spun around, noting that the mist was being suctioned out of the chamber. Well, she'd done something. Turning back to the computer she continued to investigate until she found a tab called "Locks." There were only two options: engage and disengage. She chuckled softly and shook her head, clicking mark the disengage box. Whoever had gone to all this trouble to build a secret lair was certain that no-one would ever find it. If they had surely they would have made this program more difficult to crack.

A faint beep was heard, followed by a click. Retrieving her flashlight she returned to the glass compartment, sticking the end of it end her mouth as she pressed her hands against the lid, struggling to find purchase. A dull thud startled her, forcing her to drop the flashlight from her lips and plunging them into almost complete darkness. The door began to creep open, surprisingly not as heavy as she thought it'd be. It finally reaching the halfway point and swung open the rest of the way. Dusting off her hands, Jade retrieved her flashlight and shined it into the cavity. "Shit!" She yelped as the beam fell onto open eyes.

The girl was awake.

Well. That was fast.

Her right arm was extended, apparently having assisted in opening the lid. She was clearly disoriented, her eyes dilated and darting around the room. She glanced in Jade's direction and her pupils restricted sharply, eliciting a hiss. "Turnioff!" She slurred, shielding her eyes with her arm. "Off!" She repeated, irritation apparent in her voice.

"Okay. Okay! Just take it easy!" Jade replied, pointing the light at the floor. Her request fell on deaf ears. The tan girl wrapped her hands around the edge of the chamber and attempted to hoist herself out, hair spilling around her face. Jade began to panic; this girl obviously wasn't stable right now. She was disorganized, disoriented, equally as panicked. She worried this mystery girl might hurt herself. Or worse, hurt Jade. "Hey, sit for a minute. Just chill out!" She barked sharply, stepping forward and pressing her hand against the other girl's shoulder, intending to force her back in a reclined position. She had to regain control over the situation somehow.

Wrong move. What felt like a frozen vice clamped onto her wrist and squeezed. Jade cried out and tried to pry free, swatting at the other girl's arm with her flashlight. She felt herself being pulled forward as the brunette used her as leverage to free herself. "Let go, gank!" Jade screamed as she dropped her light and scrambling blindly for Gertrude, which she thought she left propped up against the chamber. Her fingers brushed up against it and she gripped it tightly, hoisting it above her head and bringing it down powerfully.

_Thunk._

Jade wasn't sure what she expected to hear. A dull thud as flesh absorbed impact. A crack of shattered bone. A scream.

Certainly not the sound of metal hitting metal. Both girls froze at the sound. The vice-grip on her wrist released. Jade jerked her arm back, cradling it against her body as she raised Gertrude again, poised to strike. "I'd put that down if I were you." The girl's voice wasn't frantic anymore. It was soft now, firm. Dangerous. Jade's brow furrowed – how could she even see it in the darkness? "Trust me."

"I think I'll keep it up here, thanks." Jade snapped, adopting an equally as deadly tone. There was no way she would relinquish her only form of protection. "Who are you?" She demanded, squinting through the darkness as the figure bent down to retrieve the light.

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you put that damn thing down." She replied, shining the light in Jade's face. A few tense moments passed before she spoke up again. "Did I hurt you?" She asked, beam focusing on the appendage tucked closely to Jade's body.

"No more than I hurt you." Jade replied, surprised to hear a chuckle.

"You didn't hurt me." Came a soft, amused reply. "Now would you please put that down? I'll call truce if you do." Jade's curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. Any common sense she had left told her to flee; told her to bolt up the stairs and back to her home and lock the door behind her. However, she was rarely the type to abide by common sense. "Truce?"

"Truce." More silence. "I suppose we should go back upstairs where we can see. I don't think the dark is helping our trust issues."

"If you think it would help… but I can see just fine."

====.====

Tori felt lethargic, as if she'd been sleeping for a century. Her muscles – organic and robotic alike – were tense, stiff. Fog tugged at the edges of her memory, struggling to recall the moments before she awoke in that chamber. Nothing was coming to her. What was that room? Where was Patrick?

The other girl was the first to make it back up the stairs, placing a table between them and spinning on her boot, eyeing Tori suspiciously. The brunette tilted her head, tucking loose curls behind her ear. She looked so familiar. Tori studied the shape of her face, gaze settling on those sharp blue eyes. Foreign realization struck her. She felt panic beginning to rise in her chest. What in the hell was going on?

"Okay, so I need to know why – " The girl's demand lodged in her throat. "Your hand." She gaped, noting the glinting appendage.

Tori's eyes narrowed. Who hadn't heard of her by now? Over the past few months she'd grown renowned. Everyone knew about the cyborg-girl. Everyone had an opinion. "I'm kind of a big deal. How is this a surprise to you?" She questioned, pulling her hoodie over her head. She was wearing a gray tanktop underneath, one that exposed her entire cyberkinetic arm.

The pale girl's jaw dropped, making Tori very shift uneasily. "Cyborg?" She muttered, more to herself than to Tori. She inched around the table cautiously, slender hand reaching to touch. Tori stepped back, breaking her from her reverie. "The cyborg program was discontinued a decade ago. Everyone from it was … deactivated."

"Discontinued? There isn't even a cyborg program. I'm it." Tori countered, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

The other girl shook her head, brows raised. "No… Well. Maybe. Maybe you're the only one left, but you're one of many." She replied. "Manufacture of cyborg technology is banned… has been since Armageddon."

"Arma-what-now?" Tori snapped. The two swapped curious looks.

"How long have you been down there?" Blue eyes bored into brown, searching for any signs of deception. "It's 2052."

The words echoed in Tori's ears, followed by a dull roar as panic set in. "No. No, it's not. It's 2014. We're going on vacation in a few weeks. Patrick's taking us all to London to get away from the office. I'm getting ready to go back to college. You're wrong. It's 2014." She snapped, voice climbing octaves as she continued.

Before the other girl could speak Tori dashed pass her and out of the lab, nearly tripping over an overturned filing cabinet. This was Compass, but what the hell had happened to the place? She allowed memory to guide her to the nearest fire exit and she burst from the building, skidding to a halt before she slammed into an old, rusted truck. The parking lot was abandoned. The grounds were overrun with weeds and downed trees. The playground she had taken Daniel to so many times was full of rusted and broken equipment. Her head was spinning. She tasted bile in the back of her throat. Unidentifiable emotions overwhelmed her and she screamed, pounding her fists against the old Ford. The metal gave easily under the force of her cyborg arm and she punched straight through to the engine block. Tears streamed down her face and she rested her forehead against the hood, trying to regain her senses. What had happened to her?

Heavy footfalls alerted her to another's presence. "Hey! Don't go running off like that! Come back in here. If you're caught we're both screwed." She panted, leaning against the doorframe and peering around anxiously. Tori remained stationary, head down. "Look, just come inside, okay? We'll figure this out." She tried again, impatiently. "God damn it!" She hissed, grabbing Tori's wrist. "Come. Inside. Now. I will not be taken in because of some time-travelling cyborg-freak." She ordered, tone leaving no room for argument. Tori allowed herself to be led inside, the door slamming behind them.

"Look, I understand you're probably shorting out from stress, but I need answers too. Someone left this photo of you, my dad, and my grandpa on my front door. I need to know what it means." She shoved the photo into Tori's hand and stared expectantly.

"Your dad?" Tori repeated. "Which one's your dad?" A slender finger tapped on Daniel's face. "Daniel? Daniel is your father?" She had to confirm. "And Patrick…?"

"My grandpa. Yeah." She nodded, patience obviously wearing thin in her voice. "My name is Jade West."

Tori slid down the wall as she stared at the photo, struggling to find the right words. None came to her. "I'm Tori Vega. Pleased to meet you." She mumbled.

"Yeah, great, whatever. Now about this picture." Jade stopped, wheels turning in her brain. "Wait. Victoria Vega?" Tori looked up and nodded. "The first cyborg? The one my grandfather designed?" She nodded again. "The one that disappeared?"

"I guess so." She made move to return the photo to Jade, noting the writing on the back. "What's this mean?"

Jade sighed and slid down the opposite wall, resting her chin on her knees. "I was hoping you could tell me." Tori shrugged. "Brilliant. So this was just some wild goose chase." She grumbled, eyes narrowing angrily at the image.

Tori huffed in indignation before pushing herself to her feet. "Well excuse me then. Fine. Where's your grandfather? I need to talk to him."

Jade stared at her as though she'd grown an extra head. "Seriously? He died a long time ago. Before I was born. Probably only a year or so after this picture was taken, judging by how young dad is."

This time it was Tori's turn to stare, color draining from her face. Patrick dead? Dead. She had just been with him hours ago. He couldn't be. "What happened?" She demanded weakly.

"Dunno. Dad never told me." Jade had climbed to her feet upon Tori's reaction, fearing she may bolt for the door again.

"C-Can I talk to Daniel, then?" Maybe he would know what was going on, how she ended up in that tomb.

Jade's eyes hardened and a narrowed. "Dead as well. About 5 years ago."

Brown eyes welled with tears. She was completely alone in this world. "How?" Her head began to spin, her vision swimming before her.

With a complete lack of emotion Jade curled her fingers into the shape of a gun, pointing it to her temple and releasing the hammer. "Daddy had coping issues after the apocalypse came." She explained, bitterness lacing every word. Tori clenched her eyes shut and turned away, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself. It didn't help block out the images in her mind: the ones of them and Patrick playing soccer in the backyard, using herself as a teaching tool to explain science to him, going to school recitals. So many memories flooded her mind's eye, overwhelming her. She suddenly felt hot, her mouth watered with a copper taste. The bile that had been in the back of her throat was suddenly filling her mouth.

"Hey, you okay? Are you shorting out or something?" Jade's voice sounded distant but the cyborg didn't miss the irony of the question, the one question Patrick always teased her with. The room was spinning. She felt herself falling, faintly aware of someone grabbing her. "Tori? Tori!"

Darkness enveloped her.

====.====

Jade reacted spontaneously, lunging forward as Tori's body went slack. She managed to hook her arms around the cyborg's waist, though she failed to take into account how much weight titanium limbs would add. She groaned as her knees buckled, stumbling backwards as she tried to regain her balance. She tripped over an ancient potted plant and they both went down.

Jade landed heavily on her back, Tori faceplanting on her chest. She saw stars as the wind was knocked out of her and she laid there, arms around the unconscious girl as she tried to suck precious air into her lungs. "Christ in a bucket." She muttered, unlocking her fingers and attempting to prop herself up on her elbows. Tori looked a lot lighter than she actually was, Jade concluded as she struggled to roll the Latina off her and onto her back.

Ignoring the feeling of her backend already bruising, she crawled over to the cyborg. Placing a hand on either side of her head she bent down, listening for signs of life. She heard the faint exhales, felt the breath tickle her ear. Satisfied, she pushed herself upright and cocked her head, examining Tori's features as she slept. Her father had told her stories about the "cyborg-girl" he had grown up with. If she remembered the stories correctly, in addition to the limbs Tori also had a robotic eye and a myriad of other things. "Brilliant." She muttered to herself, tracing the bone structure around Tori's eye. There was no scarring, no sign of damage. It looked perfectly human.

Tori's brows twitched at the touch and Jade jerked her hand away, having forgotten she was sentient, responsive. Not the unfeeling metal she was accustomed to. She huffed, suddenly angry. Tori was the perfect subject for her to study – she was the most advanced piece of technology she'd ever come across… since Armageddon had happened she was arguably one of the most advanced pieces of technology that even existed at all. Thousands of people would kill to get their hands on her, to study her, to take her apart.

And here she was, at her feet. At her mercy. Jade bit her lip, contemplating her options. Someone had put her in that chamber, someone had hidden her from the rest of the world. Someone had put her there to keep her safe. But from what? And why didn't that person come back? She hadn't been seen decades before the anarchists first launched their virus-ware. Her dad had always been convinced that she'd run away, gotten fed up with the attention she was getting.

And there was the matter of the letter, which was an entirely different mystery to wrap her mind around. Someone knew Tori was still alive, maybe it was that same person who had put her down there in the first place. Someone had put that letter on Jade's doorstep, knowing she was the descendant of the man responsible for the cyborg's creation. And someone knew something about her that Tori herself didn't even know. "All this commotion, all over you." She muttered to the prone girl. Mystery aside, the temptation was overwhelming; her fingers were itching to examine those components – real, working cyborg components – but she couldn't.

"There will be time later, I suppose." She assured herself. Now she was faced with a new problem – how to conceal a cyborg. Their very existence was illegal, prohibited out of fear. Society worried that Techies might perform procedures on themselves, make themselves superhuman and wreck destruction everywhere, not that there was much left to destroy. If they saw Tori walking down the street there would be an all out riot; she would be dismantled on the spot and Jade would be locked away forever. She needed to get her home, sooner rather than later.

To do that Jade had to wake her back up.

"Alright, Vega." She whispered, kneeling down and brushing the hair from her face. "You've had enough sleep for a few lifetimes. We need to get going." Unsurprisingly there was no response. "Veeega." Her dark brow climbed up her forehead impatiently. "Wake up!" She slapped Tori across the face.

A sharp yelp assaulted her ears, brown eyes snapping open. Her hand cupped her already reddening cheek. She stared at Jade curiously before the memories began flooding back, judging by the spectrum of emotions that washed across her face. The pair stared at each other tensely, neither party trusting the other. "We need to go." Jade explained, rising to her full height and turning to return to the lab to retrieve Gertrude and Tori's hoodie, as well as return everything to its proper place. She planned on returning to the secret lab someday, she wanted to ensure that everything would still be there when she did.

"Go where?" Tori called after her, struggling to regain control over her limbs.

Jade glanced over her shoulder, blue eyes flashing with some emotion Tori couldn't place. "Why home, of course. I've got a lot to catch you up on, and it's not safe to do it here."

"Your home is safe?" She asked hopefully, looking for something stable to cling to in this new, foreign world.

"Nowhere is safe anymore, Vega. Not for me, and definitely not for you."

* * *

**AN: You know you want to write in that little box down there. You know it makes me happy. Happy Authoress = less stressed Graduate student = chapters posted faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for everyone who's stuck around so far :) Sorry for the delay! I teach. And grade. And write papers. _A lot_.**

**Anyway. Onward!  
**

* * *

"When we get out there I want you to keep your head down," Jade ordered, glancing Tori over. "And make sure you keep your hands in your pocket." She added, blinking at her titanium hand. "I cannot stress the importance of that. If you're caught we're both fucked. Don't talk to anyone. Don't even open your mouth until we get home. Got it?" She barked. Tori's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously, shoving both hands securely into the front of her hoodie. "Okay then. Let's go." She nudged the back exit open with her boot and stepped into the midday sun. It wasn't smart to be seen leaving the lab this time of day, not with so many people around. It was a risk they had to take though; if they were caught here there would be serious repercussions.

Jade just hoped she could get Tori home without incident.

She grabbed Tori by the crook of her arm and began to drag her towards the tree-line, adopting a brisk pace when she realized the coast was clear. She exhaled heavily once they made it to the safety of the woods, mentally checking off the first stage of their trek. "How long have things been this way?" Tori asked, slowing her gait to turn and study the abandon building from the distance. Her voice was soft, her eyes sad. Jade studied her face for a moment, fascinated. She had only seen one other person grieve the loss of this institution. When it fell and the scientists were dragged out by their labcoats and the building set aflame, the people had cheered – even part of her had cheered – vengeance was served.

Her father had stared at the TV silently, tears in his eyes. He watched the footage of his livelihood go up in flames, not uttering a single word. The image was seared into Jade's mind and she swore she would never be able to forget it.

Now she watched the same expression cross Tori's face.

An anger began to well in Jade, taking her off guard. She had been happy when Compass burned – after all, it was one of the reasons why the world went to hell. Her had father inexplicably defended it. Jade had screamed at him, had called him a fool. Called him a traitor. He had screamed back at her, accusing her of being just another one of the idiots whose fear helped finish what the hackers had started. The fight damaged their relationship permanently, the gap between them expanding from that day on until he died.

Now here was this girl, one who obviously shared her father's sentiment. One who would have surely supported his beliefs. One who he would have never abandoned. She narrowed her eyes, recalling all the stories he had told her about the "cyborg girl" when she was a child. At that age Tori had been the subject of fascination, her disappearance a heartbreaking mystery. At this moment Jade now considered her a rival, a rival she never stood any chance in defeating.

Tori had her father's love, one rooted in a child's blind adoration. He went to the grave still agonizing over her disappearance. The Latina had a relationship she had never had – and never would have – with her dad. With her grandfather. With a world that didn't despise her very existence. Jealousy bubbled under the surface, only her eyes betraying her calm countenance. "Too long." Jade muttered in response, her gaze following Tori's. "Come on."

She turned to walk, leaving Tori to catch up. She didn't like these emotions. They were complicated. She preferred it when things were simple – when she could hate everyone just because they hated her. The pair continued on in silence for a few minutes, leaving Jade to sort out a plan. Assuming they made it safely home, what then? There was still the mystery of the letter to solve. Still the issue of what to do with Tori. "So why do we have to sneak around?"

Jade's head whipped in Tori's direction. "Didn't I say keep your mouth shut?" She snapped, irritated that the brunette kept interrupting her thoughts. Now, where was she… Letter, mystery sender, hiding Tori –

"It's just, I've been gone for so long. My wireless systems that Patrick installed seem to be down." She knocked her knuckles on the side of her head, indicating a hardware glitch. "I can't look up news reports or anything… I kind of need to know what's going on." Her voice, though timid, was determined. She bit her lip when Jade glared again, daring to hold her gaze. Irritation aside, she made a mental note about Tori's growing list of cyberkinetic parts. Maybe if she offered to try and fix it it'd be a perfect excuse to get in and peek around her systems.

Her mouth practically started to water as she thought of the possibilities. Oh. Right. Tori was still staring. Jade pulled a face and exhaled dramatically. "2046. A group of computer hackers designed an uber-virus. The world went to hell, literally. Guided missiles went way off course. Nuclear reactors went into meltdown. Bank records were wiped. Funds disappeared. In your day, how much stuff was connected to the internet?" Before Tori could speak Jade cut her off. "Imagine how connected we were in '46. Now imagine all those systems getting fucked up because of a virus. The world imploded. People died. Lots of people."

By this point the pair had reached the edge of the city. The easy part was over; now they had to walk the twenty blocks to the safety of Jade's basement. "Stop staring." She snapped, realizing Tori was gawking at her surroundings. "Head down, like the sidewalk is absolutely fascinating." The less the pair was noticed the better, though people would surely wonder why a civilian was fraternizing with the likes of her. "Things went on like that for months. The Government was able to track down some of the hackers responsible. They worked at Compass and called themselves 'The Horsemen,' and they said they were bent on technological Armageddon. They were executed. Their families labeled as sub-class citizens – the government marked them and people hated them. They were driven from their homes, fired from their jobs, had a lot of their rights taken away. Anyone associated with them was investigated. People went nuts with paranoia; they started pointing fingers at anyone they thought could have been a Horseman. The world went to a different kind of hell then. It's still there."

Jade heard a commotion across the street and glanced up to see a trio of Sweepers harassing an older Techie. She gulped, suddenly aware of the bright red cuff on her arm. It felt like a neon beacon advertising her existence. One of the Sweepers took notice, making a comment to his companions before walking their way. "This way." She hissed, grabbing Tori's human arm and dragging her forcibly into a nearby alley. "Play along unless you want company." She ordered, taking Tori's cyborg hand and shoving it up her shirt, shivering as the cold metal rested against her stomach. Her human hand she placed on her hip.

"Hey! What the hell?" Tori balked, trying to pull away from the sudden invasion of personal space.

"Shut the fuck up and trust me!" She whispered angrily, desperately. She wrapped her own arms around Tori's neck and pulled her closer, forcing the shorter girl to nuzzle Jade's neck. Throwing her own head back she feigned a childish giggle, keeping a close watch on the Sweeper through half-lidded eyes. Though the situation was dire, Jade felt herself relaxing in Tori's stiff embrace. How long had it been since she'd had any human contact? Felt the warmth of a human body? She inwardly scowled at how her body was reacting. The Sweeper paused, a look of disgust crossing his face. She wasn't sure what bothered him more – the fact that he was seeing a Techie, the lowest life form in existence, engage in romantic activities? Or the fact that it was a Techie engaging in romantic activities with another female.

His discomfort caused her grin to spread, though he must have assumed it was because of Tori. He continued to stare and as the seconds passed Jade feared he might confront them. Drastic action was needed. Pale hands roamed down Tori's back, nails raking intermittently. Jade didn't fail to notice the surprised chirps her companion was making, the small twitches in reaction to the pain. She rested her hands on Tori's rearend and squeezed, throwing her head back and moaning loudly.

She swore she could have been a damn good actress in another life.

She could see the Sweeper's face turn a vibrant red from here. Scowling, he spun on the heel of his boot and returned to his friends. Not a moment too soon – as soon as his back was to them Tori reared back, raising her hand to slap Jade across the face. Jade reacted quickly, grabbing her hand and leading her deeper into the alley to cut to a different neighborhood. "What the hell was that?" Tori demanded angrily, yanking her hands free.

"We were being watched. I couldn't risk them coming over." Jade explained, smirking. "Nice ass, by the way. Work out?" She winked. Tori huffed angrily before shoving her hands back in the front of her hoodie.

"Who was coming over?" She glanced behind them; by this point the Sweepers had continued on their way.

"Sweepers." Her answer was met with a raised brow and the sound of Tori clearing her throat impatiently. "Ugh. Sweepers. People in charge of checking in on the Techie outcasts. As soon as someone is labeled a threat they're monitored. Sweepers pay them visits, bring them in for routine investigations, arrest them if necessary. One was eyeing us. I had to deter his interest. Look, if we cross here we can avoid the majority of the traffic. I'm only a few – "

"Wait. Sweepers check in on the people responsible for Armageddon?" Jade was getting really tired of this girl interrupting her.

"No. Yes. Kind of. They still haven't found all the Horsemen, but Sweepers aren't trying to find them out. Sweepers just keep tabs on people who have been labeled a threat. Essentially – "

"You're a threat? Why are you a threat?" Jade could have slapped her at this point.

She clenched and unclenched her jaw. "Thank Daddy-dearest for that." She snapped. Tori appeared to have been shocked into silence. "Oh yes. He was being investigated because he worked at Compass. They thought he might have been a Horseman. We were banded," she motioned to the armband on her right bicep. "He lost his job. We were kicked out of our home. It was such a lovely experience being dragged out in the middle of the night and watching the neighbors loot our stuff. Before they could finish the investigation he offed himself."

Jade would never forgive him for that. She was 16 years old when her father killed himself, leaving her to fend for herself in a world that hated her. "Why?" Tori asked, voice strained.

"Why? Because he was guilty." Jade answered bitterly, shouldering through a crowd that expanded the entire sidewalk. She didn't have time for their slow pace – she wanted to get home.

"Guilty? He couldn't have been. Not Daniel." Tori protested, eyes locked on Jade as they continued.

"He wasn't eight years old anymore, Vega. He was a grown man. He made some shitty decisions. They came back to bite him in the ass. A few weeks later he was proven guilty. Maybe he was just beating the executioners at their own game. Maybe he was afraid of seeing me hate him. Who knows." Jade wouldn't allow herself to examine that situation closely. It made her upset every time she did. Tori didn't reply. Instead, she reached her hand out and snagged Jade's, squeezing it tightly.

Jade jerked her hand away as if she'd been burned. Violating personal space was only permitted if she initiated it, and she definitely didn't want anybody's pity. "This is it." She voiced quickly, putting a hand out to force the cyborg into a sudden stop a few feet away.

"What?" Tori asked, stepping back to stare at the faded sign. The paint had been chipping away for years now, and graffiti marred the storefront. "Where are we?"

"Home."

====.====

Tori stepped cautiously into the unlit building, her cyborg eye needing no time to adjust to the dark. She scanned the room, noting that there seemed to be no sign of human activity. This didn't look like anyone's home. A new fear surged within her and she inwardly chastised herself. She had blindly agreed to follow Jade, never once questioning the truths she spoke. If the world was as dangerous as she said, why should she feel any safer aligning herself with this girl she just met? She might be just as safe alone.

"Down this way." Jade stepped past Tori and walked towards a hallway. The door clung awkwardly to one hinge and may have, at one point, had a sign painted on it that read "Employees Only." Her heavy footfalls echoed through the empty room, Jade's lack of stealth indicating to Tori that they were alone. She remained rooted to the spot, watching as the raven-haired girl disappeared around the corner. The sound of metal scraping against metal was heard – an ancient deadbolt releasing its hold – and Jade reappeared, bathed in a yellow light. "Well? Are you coming?"

Impatience must have been an inherited trait, Tori decided.

She flexed her cyborg hand, confident that she would be able to defend herself against whatever may wait around that corner. She followed Jade down the stairs to what appeared to have once been the basement. Well, it was still the basement. Just homier. Kind of. Tori paused at the top of the stairs to survey the room as Jade sauntered briskly down them. They were the old metal kind, the kind that groaned and clanked under any weight but held soundly (she hoped) to the wall. Every step Jade made sounded like an old church bell clanging in the distance.

The room itself was fairly large at it seemed as if the people who lived here had tried to make it seem homey. Against the back wall were two beds (Tori couldn't imagine Jade with a roommate), one piled up with clothes and junk, the other messily made with an old pink and orange quilt. In the center of the room was a beaten up kitchen table that was missing half of one of its legs. In an effort to repair it, someone had shoved a piece of rebar through what remained. Two mismatching chairs claimed opposite sides. The table was buried under wrenches, screwdrivers, and the remains of what looked to be an old television; obviously no one had sat here in some time. Looking under her feet and through the grated stairs, Tori spied a small rusted refrigerator, microwave, and hotplate. A few old milkcrates served as cabinets for food and dishes. "Not exactly 4-star accommodations." Jade chimed, swirling on her swivel stool.

"It's… nice." Tori countered, easing her way down the stairs. She spotted the skulls and pelts on the walls and bookshelves and grimaced. "Interesting decorations. Very… hunter's lodge meets squatter's den."

"Morbid is a hobby of mine." Jade smirked, blue eyes flashing proudly. "I'm not just a mechanical genius, I'll have you know."

"So, do you have a roommate? Or were you expecting me?" Tori asked, as she investigated the room closer. She reached a bookshelf that was obviously protesting the sheer amount of weight it was expected to hold. It leaned precariously to the side and seemed to remain upright on good faith alone. A dog skull rested there, a tiny spider having made a home for himself in the left eye. She looked past it to examine the titles on the shelf. A few seconds passed before she realized Jade hadn't answered her. She glanced over her shoulder, brow raised.

"Cat's going to be away for a while." Jade replied, all mirth having disappeared from her eyes. "She's been banded, like me. They caught her trying to steal a laptop. Major no-no." She explained, spinning on her stool to face her worktable. In an automatic fashion she picked up a screwdriver and began tinkering with an old radio.

Tori's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you –"

"No time to worry over her. I'm sure she's fine." Jade interrupted quickly, signaling to Tori that the conversation was off-limits. "We need to solve your mystery first. So we have the picture," She slipped off her stool, pulling it from her coat pocket and dropped it to the kitchen table. "The letter," she retrieved it from Cat's bed and added it to the pile. "And you." She held her hands out and traced Tori's figure in the air.

"You never mentioned a letter." The cyborg stated, approaching the table.

"Yes I did. Just now. There's a letter." Jade replied, crossing her arms.

Tori snatched it up and read it, flipping it over to see if there was anything on the back. "Your family was framed. There are bigger forces involved. Find her, find the truth." She tossed the letter down with a huff. "Then the address to Compass. That's it? That's crap!"

"I never said it was poetry. Whoever wrote it was cryptic for a reason. Or it's all a trap and Sweepers are surrounding the building at this very moment." Jade chuckled, kicking the chair out and easing herself down in it, propping her feet up on the table.

"That's not funny, Jade!" Tori breathed.

"Lighten up, Vega. It's just a joke. Look. Someone obviously knows you're still alive, or at least hoped you were. That someone, for whatever reason, couldn't go get you himself. That someone must know about my family and its relationship with you, which is why they sent me the letter. Most importantly, that someone or someones are, for some reason, sympathetic to us, which doesn't make any sense. I'm essentially a leper, and people consider cyborgs monsters bent on destruction." Jade ticked off each reason on a pale finger, and Tori noticed that her black nails were chipped and covered in oil.

"And… somebody knew I was at Compass, which is why they gave you the address." Tori added.

"That's what I was thinking." She nodded. "Maybe someone that worked with grandpa… maybe even dad. We could make a list of people, start with them. See if we can't track down whoever sent this."

"That's assuming that person even makes our list." Tori sighed, easily able to think of 100 people to add to that list already. "Jade, I think we're on our own with this one. There are just too many people to look for… too many people we may not even know. I think it'd be a waste of time."

Jade drummed her fingers on the table, weighing Tori's comments against her plan. "Fine. So where do you suggest we start?" She demanded.

Tori smiled weakly and peeled off her hoodie, chestnut locks tumbling around her shoulders. "With a shower? I've been in that basement crypt for decades. Gross is an understatement."

Jade was neither amused nor sympathetic with her plight. "A shower. You wake up after 30-odd years in an apocalyptic wasteland, your mentor's granddaughter staring you in the face, and everything you've ever known dead and buried… and you want to take a _shower_? Seriously?" Jade's voice had grown louder as she continued. By the time she finished she was yelling.

Tori cringed, bowing her head slightly as Jade harped. There was a tense pause that passed between them before she dared to look up. _If looks could kill_, Tori thought to herself. It wasn't an unfamiliar glare – Patrick had shot her a few of those during their years together. Well. If Jade was going to act like a West, Tori knew how to treat her like a West. "Y-yes. It's because I woke up after 30-odd years in this apocalyptic wasteland with you staring me in the face with everything I've ever known gone that I want a shower. I think it's all I can take at this point." Tori countered, tossing her hoodie onto Cat's bed. "I hope you can offer me even that much of courtesy."

Smoldering eyes faded, something along the lines of amusement replacing the anger. "Well alright then." She acquiesced, rising to her feet and snatching a towel off her bed post. "Shower is upstairs – Cat and I haven't been able to figure out how to run a water line down here." The pair climbed the stairs quietly and Jade led her deeper into the dark building. "This used to be a butcher's market. The owner had industrial hoses in the back to clean up all the blood and shit. We were able to rig up a makeshift shower." She explained, opening the door to what was once the meat cleaning room. In the corner was a curtained off area, what Tori could only assume was the shower.

"Oh cool – so the place had hot and cold water in here?" Tori asked, catching the towel as Jade tossed it in her direction.

Jade's laugh was loud and caught her off guard, causing the cyborg to jump. It was the most sincere thing Tori had heard from her so far, she realized. "Hot water? You're hilarious, Vega. Wash up. I'll see you in a minute." She sauntered out of the room, still chuckling to herself.

Tori frowned, sighing heavily as she glanced from the door to the shower. "Great. Just great." She muttered, stripping out of her clothes and shivering in the chilly cement room. She turned on the water and took a deep breath before stepping under the spray, shrieking. "God damnit!" She cursed, her voice echoing through the compound.

Jade had just reached the door to her room when the sound reached her ears, smirking to herself. Maybe next time she'd tell Tori there actually was hot water.

She just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with her this time around.

* * *

**So now Tori's all caught up to speed. Who was behind that stinking letter? Why is Jade a hot-water hog? What about Cat? **

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! (Not really. But I'll get close!)  
**

**RR, my beautiful people :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'll have you all know that I plot out story-line in the middle of my graduate seminars. My notes go something along the lines of : Jade gropes Tori in an alleyway. Hawthorne's Zenobia represents hypocritical human nature. Blithesdale is a curiously failed experiment in Utopian society. Tori has wifi in her brain. **

**I'm **_**such**_** an adult. **

**Your reviews make my day, just so you know. I spend most of my day worrying about classes I have to teach, but the little alerts I get to tell me you guys are reading and commenting and favoriting totes make my day better. Please continue to do so. I love answering questions too. **

**TAKSfacts, this is my first fic on fanficdotnet, not my first fic overall. I've been RPing online for the past … bleh. Almost 10 years. I was also an English major in my undergrad and wrote a few creative non-fiction pieces for classes and the literary magazine on campus. I'm an English MA now… so there's a lot of writing involved. So much writing I often question why I continue to write as a pastime anymore. **

**[abrupt ending, as 3 AM makes for awkward-word-stops]**

Jade looked up from her book when she heard the door groan on its hinges, signaling Tori's return. The Latina stood, shivering, at the top of the stairs, looking like a drowned rat. Her shower had lasted an impressive 10 minutes, much longer than Jade had expected without warm water. Tucking the towel securely around her body she made her way down the stairs, ringing her hair out as she did so, exposing the area where technology met human. Jade's eyes locked onto the site, fascinated by the conjunction. Tori quickly became aware of the hawk-like gaze upon her and pulled the towel tighter, obviously uncomfortable.

"Could I- um, well. Would it be too much trouble to borrow some clothes?" She asked. It had occurred to her after she had stripped down and tossed her clothes on the damp floor that those were all she possessed.

"Hm?" Jade sounded, blinking rapidly as she refocused her attention on Tori's face. "Clothes. Cat may have some that fit you better than mine would." She stood and made her way to the trunk at the foot of the redhead's bed, digging through it until she found something suitable for Tori to wear to disguise her robotic parts. She tossed them in Tori's direction and reclaimed her seat at the kitchen table, noticing how the brunette glanced hesitantly at the door. "What now?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go change." Tori replied quickly, avoiding eye-contact and making a few quick steps towards the stairs.

"Why are you going all the way back up there? Just change in here. We're both girls. It's nothing I haven't seen before… anatomy wise, at least." A dark brow climbed up her forehead when Tori looked at her anxiously. "Jesus. How old are you? I'll avert my eyes, don't worry." She snorted, picking her book back up and propping it in front of her face.

"It's not you!" Tori assured, her voice betraying how nervous she was. "I just don't like being… exposed. With my cyborg parts. People think it's weird." She explained.

Jade sighed and folded her arms down, resting the book on her propped up knee. "So it's a little weird. It's weird in a good way. That stuff saved your life. Nobody's opinion on it but your own matters. Everyone else can fuck off. And besides, it's just me. My opinion never matters." She reassured, raising her book once again.

She heard no movement on the other side of her novel and she imagined Tori's inward battle between bolting and standing her ground. She seemed like the modest type, the kind of teenager that would have waited for girls to leave the locker-room after gym so she could change in private, even when she had all her human parts. To her surprise she heard the soft rustle of a towel unwrapping and pooling on the floor. Unable to resist catching another peek at cyborg technology Jade lowered her book a fraction of an inch, barely stealing a glance over the top of it.

Tori had her back to Jade, Cat's purple panties complimenting the girl's bronzed skin. Eyes wandered down from the lacey undergarment to the point where inorganic met organic, a striking visual. It was a bit over halfway up the thigh – the titanium just melted seamlessly into olive skin. No rivets. No bands. A perfect transition. She felt an impatient urge rise within her, one that wanted to examine it closely, run her hands over what was before her. Blue eyes crept upwards, over Tori's rear-end and lithe torso to her left shoulder. Cybertronics had replaced the whole joint here; Jade marveled at the constructed ball-joint and wondered if Tori possessed full 360 degree rotation without human muscles impeding her.

Curiously, a medium size metal panel rested diagonally from the ball joint, centering itself on Tori's spine just below the shoulder-blades. It was about 8 inches long and 6 inches wide, if Jade guessed correctly. She furrowed her brows as her eyes locked onto it, desperately curious as to what its function was. Her gaze was interrupted when Tori pulled Cat's shirt over her torso, effectively disguising herself once again as a fully organic being. She bent down to retrieve the fallen towel, wrapping it around her wet hair before spinning to face Jade.

Her face was flushed. Jade smirked over her book. Tori's eyes widened. "Were you looking?" She balked.

"Well yeah. You're the most advanced piece of technology I've ever seen." She replied plainly, closing the book in her lap. Tori's flush deepened and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "Oh please. Unless you have cyborg boobs I'm not oogling those."

"I don't want you oogling anything!" Tori huffed; Jade watched in amusement as another realization crossed her face. "And I don't have cyborg boobs!"

"Pity." Jade smiled. Silence settled between the pair as they stared at one another, Tori obviously struggling to determine whether Jade's flirting was genuine or joking. Jade, on the other hand, loved watching the other girl squirm. She flashed a ghost of a wink before rising to her feet, twirling a screwdriver in her fingers. "So I was thinking, you've said something about wifi?"

"Yes." Tori replied cautiously, eyeing the screwdriver with suspicion. "But it's not working."

"Well, let's fix it." Tori made it obvious that she was less than enthused by that offer. "What?" Jade frowned.

"Patrick's the only one who works on my systems. He designed them." She explained, unconsciously taking a step backwards in response Jade's step forward.

"He's dead." The paler girl countered, quickly losing patience; she always got her way. A cruel laugh escaped her lips. "Not only is he dead, but so is his son, and anyone else who may offer to repair your technology without dismantling and deactivating you. I bet even other Techies would give their left arm to harvest your systems."

Tori seemed to shrink momentarily as Jade's tirade continued; it almost made the other girl pity her. Almost. But Jade West wouldn't succumb to those emotions easily. "Yeah? And what makes you different from the others? Why would I want to expose myself to someone when I don't know what kind of damage they could do?" She countered quietly, pushing up her sleeves to reveal her titanium arm.

Jade's eyes flickered to Tori's arm, recognizing the threat. This part she wasn't used to – she was typically the brains and the brawn of the situation. Tori definitely had her outmatched physically. For the first time since she could remember, Jade paused to weigh her options, fighting with her desire – no, lust – to tinker with Tori's systems, and the logic of the situation. She decided she would ultimately get what she wanted. She just had to be patient. Scheme. "I'm invested in you." She replied finally, earning a suspiciously raised brow. "Someone wanted us together. You are important to me… somehow. I'm not going to tear you apart before we figure out what that is."

"How comforting." The cyborg muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms and shifting her weight anxiously. "Why do you even want to fix my wifi?"

"Um, because it'd be pretty damn useful. In case you didn't notice, I'm pretty much in the stone-age down here as far as technology is concerned. I'm not allowed to have internet. If we could get yours fixed maybe we could use it to our advantage, maybe use it to solve this mystery." Okay, so that was only a half-lie. Caramel colored eyes bored into hers; Jade stared back as long as she could force herself, ultimately tearing her gaze away. The searching look wasn't one she was used to. Untrusting, accusatory, disdainful – those were the looks she was accustomed to.

Tori actually wanted to trust her, Jade realized. She wasn't staring because she thought Jade was lying. She was staring because she was searching for confirmation that she was being honest.

Well that certainly was a first. It made Jade feel uncomfortable in a way she couldn't pin down. No one trusted anyone in this world anymore, and here was this girl straight out of the history books who, so far, trusted Jade whole-heartedly. Who didn't hold any judgments towards her. Who seemed to actually _like_ her. It was a strange, and not all together unwelcome, feeling.

"Just my wifi, right?" Jade nodded adamantly. "And you know what you're doing?"

Jade snorted. "How hard can it be? I'm kidding – I'M KIDDING! Lighten up! Yes. I know what I'm doing."

Tori sighed, again shifting weight from foot to foot as she considered her options. "It would be useful." She muttered wistfully.

"So useful." Jade purred.

The cyborg shot her a semi-amused look. "Fine. _Just_ my wifi." She stressed, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head in one fluid motion. She shivered in the sudden chill, goosebumps appearing on her tanned skin. She glanced down at the navy-blue bra she had borrowed from Cat and crossed her arms self-consciously in front of her chest before spinning around. "It's in my back." She explained, glancing over her shoulder and indicating with her eyes.

"Okay." Jade muttered, again distracted. "Okay. Flat surface." Her workbench was too small, the kitchen table woefully too cluttered and unstable. "Um… Cat's bed?" She offered. Tori did not appear to approve of the suggestion. "Unless you want the floor. Or there may be a butcher's slab upstairs if you'd prefer that. There might be some blood on it still, but I'm sure it's – "

"Alright, alright! Stop. Ew." Tori held her hands up in defeat, crawling onto Cat's bed and grabbing the pillow, tucking it underneath her to make herself more comfortable. "Just don't short me out."

"I'll do my best, Vega." Jade dragged the kitchen chair over to the edge of the bed, tools in hand. She could hardly restrain her excitement as she ran her hand across the smooth metal, finding the proper-sized screwdriver to start the job. After a moment she pried the panel away gently, placing it on the bed by Tori's head.

"Okay, I think the internet is –"

"Shh. I'm having a moment." Jade interrupted, placing a hand on the far side of the cyborg's body so she could lean in close, Tori's body heat radiating onto Jade's face. It was like Christmas morning. She ran a single pale finger across a component she couldn't yet identify, marveling at its construction. She was literally looking into Tori's body. She observed pipes and hoses as they travelled up and out of the compartment in her body, undoubtedly running to her brain and other organs. Unknown lights blinked intermittently, apparently signaling that all was well. Though she would be considered a bit dated today, she was advanced – highly advanced, in fact, for her time.

"Um. The box for my wifi is small and black. Bottom left, I think." Tori propped herself up on her elbows slightly to get a better look at what the Techie was doing. "Don't drool. I'm not waterproof in there." Amusement glinted in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Jade scoffed, snapping out of her trace. "This thing?" She tapped her screwdriver on it to confirm. With a slight nod from Tori she began unscrewing the smaller panel, frowning once it was clear. "Well… it's an easily solvable solution. Someone unplugged the card. I want to install a few proxies and firewalls before I repair it though. There's no point in fixing it if someone's just going to track us with it. I've got the software for it here." Her voice was still troubled.

"Why does your face look like that then? What's wrong?"

"This was in here." Jade replied, reaching two fingers carefully through the wires to retrieve a flash drive. "What's on it?" She placed it in Tori's extended hand.

"I have _no_ idea." The pair stared at it curiously for a few moments before Tori cleared her throat. "First things first. Fix me and put me back together. Quickly." They both realized the USB drive probably contained some kind of important information. Jade nodded and stood quickly, retrieving her own ancient laptop and cables from the kitchen table. She had managed to repair this one after someone had thrown it out. It hardly functioned half the time, but it was the best she could get her hands on.

She placed the laptop in her chair, plugging the USB cable into one port before staring expectantly at Tori. "I'm assuming you're compatible."

"Flip open that skinny silver thing." The tan girl ordered. Jade swung one leg over Tori's torso and eased herself gently onto her back. She felt the prone girl seize up and paid her discomfort no mind – boundaries were not an issue with Jade. Tori would just have to learn to deal with that. Having been given initial instruction the pair fell silent. Tori kept her sensors alert in case Jade disconnected or tampered with something; Jade worked silently and quickly, installing security protocols and programs around vulnerable systems.

Tori breathed a sigh of relief when Jade declared that she was finished, thankful that things seemed to be in working order. She propped herself up on her elbows and strained to watch as she replaced the panel on her back. Jade was focused, determined. Her blue eyes refused to blink as she set about the tedious task of putting Tori back together. Tori found it fascinating, and reminiscent of how Patrick worked. The similarities between the pair were racking up and she felt herself growing illogically attached to the younger girl, despite having only known her for a few hours.

"That's it. You should be online." Jade stated, nodding for her to give it a test run as she rolled over to the side of the bed. Tori closed her eyes and felt synapses firing to the hardware. Soon dozens of images were springing to her mind's eye – news reports, articles, obituaries. She was practically live-streaming Armageddon in her brain. She cut the feed and snapped her eyes open, knowing there would be time to study, time to mourn, later.

"I'm connected." Tori confirmed, taking Cat's shirt as Jade offered it and tugging it over her head. "Let's try the USB." She grabbed it from the edge of the bed and plugged it into an outlet on Jade's laptop, anxious to discover what it had kept hidden all these years. A second of silence passed before the machine began to whir and grind angrily. A black window appeared on the screen with toxic green text.

_For Tori's eyes only._

There was no prompt for a password. No option to click on. Jade leaned over Tori and tapped frantically on the keyboard. The machine didn't respond. "What the fuck!" The pale girl was angry, worried that the flashdrive had just destroyed her computer. "How the hell is it supposed to know it's you if it doesn't give you a damn way to identify yourself?" She spat bitterly, ripping the memory stick from the outlet. The desktop flickered back into view, the mouse and keyboard appearing to function properly.

Tori snatched it from Jade before damage came to it, turning it over in her hands as she mulled over the message. She chewed on her lower lip before pushing up the sleeve of her sweatshirt, exposing her cyborg arm. "I think I know how." She pressed a latch on her forearm, releasing a plate that covered a series of ports, among them being a USB outlet. Ignoring Jade's sarcastic comments she slid the drive into her arm, holding her breath. She had no idea what she would find, but she was sure it was a message from Patrick. He would be the only one to know how to design a passcode that would recognize her systems.

He had hidden this inside her. He had gone to great lengths to protect it. Whatever was on here was obviously very important.

Tori just hoped it held all the answers she was looking for.

====.====

**[2014]**

"No deal, Chase." Patrick didn't bother to face his lab intruder; Madison Chase was the only one who didn't knock in this building. As part owner he didn't feel he had to. Since Tori's recovery he had been pressing the younger man for her schematics. And since Tori's recovery Patrick had been denying his requests. The press' growing interest in her had only encouraged him to redouble his efforts; he often resorted in making empty threats about terminating Patrick's contract, or rescinding funding on other projects.

Patrick held firm – Wests didn't give into bullying. Wests did the bullying. However, the past few weeks had revealed a new side to Chase that he had not expected to see. It was disconcerting, to say the least. Patrick was beginning to suspect that he had been behind the broken-window incident that had interrupted his dinner a few weeks ago. Since then the harassment had only become more creative and more frequent: phone calls at all hours of the day and night, sometimes the caller would hurl threats and insults, other times the line would simply disconnect; their cars had been keyed; hostile letters were left in their mailbox. He, Karen, and Tori were always on the edge of their seats, always listening for that sound that hadn't happened, looking for a glimpse of something that wasn't there.

It was wearing him down, making him irritable. It didn't help matters that whenever he crossed Compass threshold he was accosted to give up his schematics and designs for the cyborg project.

"You don't even know what I came in here for, Patrick." A chair scraped the floor behind him and the scientist heard the younger man ease into his seat. Patrick scowled inwardly, hoping (but doubting) this to be a brief conversation.

"It's after hours. Everyone has gone home. You came to talk to me with no distractions." He turned and leaned against his workbench, a heat-gun clenched in his hand. "I'm not allowing Compass to take the cyborg program global. It's my idea. My design. A project I worked on alone for 15 years; one, I recall, you called a waste of time."

"You're being foolish." Chase steepled his fingers in front of his face, dark eyes locked onto Patrick's.

"You're being greedy. Do you know how dangerous this technology really is? And how risky it is to enter into the program and expect to survive?"

"Your girl seems to be living life just fine."

"My _girl_," Patrick snarled, forcing himself to return the heat-gun to the counter before he hurled it at his employer. "Was a scientific miracle, as far as I'm concerned. She was more dead than alive by the time I was called in. She shouldn't have survived the operation – you know we had to replace parts of her heart, her brain, almost half her skeletal system. We pumped her full of immunosuppressants for months so she wouldn't reject the technology in her system – do you know how many infections she was hit with?" He felt his voice raising but at this point he no longer cared.

"She's been the only successful test subject to date. I didn't build her so she could be turned into a weaponized human for the government or organizations for hire. I didn't build her so she could be a hacker or tracker for the FBI. I _rebuilt_ her so she could live the rest of her life. She's 21, and thanks to me she's got decades left in her. I spent a lot of time and energy keeping her alive and healthy. That was the whole point of this program anyway – to help people rebuild their lives after traumatic injury. There's no way I'm going to publish the schematics so someone can exploit whatever Achilles' heel may be in their systems."

A tense silence settled in the office. "I feel you've lost sight of your goal, doctor." Chase said, his voice edged with danger. "You were supposed to design a technology that - "

"Would improve the human condition within reasonable bounds." Patrick finished. "And I have. I have also deemed it too dangerous to release to the public. The cyborg program will continue, but I will be in control of it. I will determine what kind of systems are installed in our test subjects. I will monitor their progress. I will perform any required maintenance. That is my final word on the subject, Madison." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head down, peering at the brunette over his glasses, daring him to challenge.

Chase rose to his feet, standing a few inches taller than his employee. "Doctor West, I can assure that while you may have led the project all these years, you are not as valuable as your designs. You can be replaced. Easily. By someone who would have no problem selling his designs and allowing them to be modified by whoever. For whatever purpose. Keep that in mind, won't you?" The challenge was met. "I'll give you some time to reconsider your options. Why don't you think about what's really important? Your designs? Or your family's wellbeing?" He paused, allowing the full scope of the threat to settle. "It'd be such a shame for them to lose their source of income."

With that he was gone, leaving Patrick with an unsettling feeling beginning to curdle his stomach. This wasn't just concerning his position in the company anymore. His safety was at stake. Karen and Daniel's safety was at stake.

Tori's safety was at stake.

He couldn't afford to wait any longer. He needed to take the necessary steps to protect his family. Patrick lingered at his work table for a few moments, making sure Madison had retreated home for the evening. Fairly certain the building was empty, he made his way over to the cabinet on the far end of the lab and stepped inside, locking the door behind him before releasing the secret panel and descending into darkness.

Dim lights flickered overhead in his secret lab, one he had had built almost a year ago when his cyborg program had really gained notoriety. He wanted to protect his work, and the lengths his employers were willing to go to were not far enough for his taste. With the grand remodeling of his Cybertronics lab, he managed to pay off a few laborers to dig into the foundation and construct this room. It wasn't much – a few prototypes he hadn't shared with Madison, hardcopies of all his notes in a fireproof safe, and his newest project: a cryogenics chamber. He had been working on this device for years alongside his cyborg program – it had initially been designed to keep critically wounded soldiers in stasis in case of the absence of a doctor. It, quite literally, froze time for whoever was placed inside.

The body would cease to live, and yet not die.

Patrick rested his hand on the thick glass door, peering past the device as his thoughts consumed him. He had been debating with himself for weeks now, ever since the threats had become severe. Tori needed protection, more than he was able to provide. She needed to disappear, needed to "let the heat die down." Practically, this was impossible. If he sent her away she would be found – she was a celebrity of sorts worldwide. Her face had been printed in dozens of articles. Madison would see through that ruse in a second, and when he found her he would take her away, like he had wanted to from the very beginning.

_No one_ was going to take Tori away from their family. She belonged with _them_, not in some lab. He would keep her safe if it was the last thing he did in this world. His hand curled into a fist as his gaze focused again. The conversation with Madison had cemented his decision – he'd hide Tori here. For weeks. Months. Maybe even a few years, if he had to. The scientific community would eventually turn their focus onto other projects. Tori would be forgotten. He would be able to reanimate her and they could all disappear together.

He sighed and turned to face the computer on the counter, powering it up and opening up a Word document. He wouldn't be able to tell her about of any of this beforehand – she'd never agree to hiding. She would stand proudly next to him and try to withstand any challenge that came their way. When he reanimated her she would surely be furious. He would have to leave her a message to explain his choices – one she could listen to when she was ready.

Patrick stood silently, bathed in a pale glow of the blank page. The blinking cursor prompted him to begin typing; he tapped his fingers restlessly along the keys as he demanded the words come to him. He began pecking away only to scowl and delete the message time and time again, pounding the backspace key harder each time. This had to be nearly perfect for Tori to forgive him for what he was about to do. After almost an hour he pulled his hands from the keyboard, cracking his each knuckle as he read over his handiwork, hoping it would suffice.

He saved the letter to a flashdrive and tucked it under the edge of the keyboard in preparation for tomorrow. He sighed heavily as he made his way back up the stairs, his phone buzzing with activity as soon as he exited the lead-lined walls. It was a text message from Tori.

"_Where the heck are you? It's family night. Karen and I are going to wipe the floor with you in Monopoly." _The older man felt a smile tugging at the edge of lips despite his heavy heart. He hoped their next family night wouldn't be too long in the future.

"_We'll see, Sparky. Danny and I kicked your ass last week in Pictionary. I'm on my way home – I'll see you all soon." _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I meant to post two chapters when I last updated, but my roommate challenged me to drunken Mario Kart racing and I can never turn that down. Sometimes I win! Usually I don't. That night I didn't. I lost **_**a lot**_**. **

**Also, how was everyone's Halloween? I went as young-Bellatrix. Bellatrix, the Hogwarts years. Had my hair all poofed out, dark wizard style. Slytherin robes, tie, attitude. Plus I kept summoning the Dark Lord during beer pong. And then I made out with a girl dressed like Peter Pan.  
**

**Anyway. Story! Keep reviewing :D **

* * *

**[2014]**

"Why couldn't we do a hardware upgrade at home? I don't like it here after hours." Tori muttered to Patrick, climbing up onto the icy steel slab. The building gave her the creeps at night – it felt like a mad scientist's laboratory. Her eyes wandered over the half-completed experiments and prototypes. A cybertronic eye lay severed on the counter opposite her, staring at her. She tilted her head to stare into the tiny black camera lens and wondered if, maybe, that's what hers looked like without the human element masking it. She shuddered involuntarily – sometimes the reality of her existence still seemed too much like science-fiction to be true.

"I don't have the right tools at home – this is a bit more delicate than what we're used to." Patrick replied, his voice lacking its usual snark. He hadn't been himself since he got home last night. He wasn't as competitive at game night, and didn't harass Tori about her choice of movie they watched that evening.

She had picked Disney's _Tangled_ for Christ's sake.

She sighed and swung her legs back and forth, staring a hole into the back of Patrick's head. She was worried about him – the harassment the past few weeks had gotten worse. She knew he was worried about all of them. She couldn't help but feel guilty; it was her fault they were under attack. The cyborg had taken to staying indoors and out of the public eye in hopes that everything would blow over. So far there had been no such luck.

"Well let's hurry up. We can have a Sonic date. My treat." She knew he was a fan of their slushies. She was trying anything she knew to get back the old Patrick, the man she had met that day at the hospital, the man who had opened had opened his arms and invited her into his family. This man that had replaced him was reticent, gloomy, distant. He'd lost his spark.

Patrick's shoulders sagged in response. Tori's brows furrowed. She opened her mouth to address him but he turned suddenly, surprising her. "Okay. Sonic date." He nodded, sad eyes betraying the smile he plastered on his face. "Let's get to it then." Tori half smiled in response, knowing there'd be no way to drag the truth out of him once he forced himself into character. He'd only talk about it when he was ready. She grabbed the corner of her hoodie and pulled it fluidly over her head, using it as a pillow as she lay face down on the table.

The older man stepped up to the table and unscrewed her back panel, hands beginning to shake. This was it. Reaching to a nearby table, he snatched a USB cable connected to his laptop and plugged it into an appropriate outlet. This was the program he had devised especially for her to run diagnostics on her systems. He had complete control over her body when she was connected – he could paralyze her cyborg limbs, stop her heart, even kill her brain. The trust required for her to put herself repeatedly in this situation astounded him.

He was about to violate that trust.

He tapped in a command that would initiate temporary hibernation – shut her down just long enough for him to carry her down to the cryogenics chamber – and hovered his index and middle finger over the 'Enter' key. "Tori." He whispered, putting his hand on her bare shoulder. She looked up at him expectantly, lips parting to reply. "I love you." He tapped the key quickly and saw the light flicker out of Tori's eyes. Her body fell limp; her lifeless eyes stared up at him. He wanted them to be angry, accusing. Instead they conveyed nothing but confused betrayal, as if in the last second she realized what he was doing.

Hand shaking, he reached over to gently close her eyelids. He quickly disabled her wireless card so Compass couldn't track her via satellite and tucked the flashdrive inside the control panel. He sealed her back up and tugged the hoodie over her head before scooping her prone form into his arms and carrying her downstairs. He eased her gently into the chamber and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Tori. This is just the only thing that would keep you safe for now." He explained, knowing she couldn't hear. He grabbed the heavy door and eased it shut, knowing he had only a few minutes before the hibernation would time-out.

Patrick activated the gassing sequence and turned as the concoction hissed through the hoses, filling the chamber with a rolling silver mist. She was momentarily shrouded from view until the gas settled, leaving fine dew drops on her eyelashes and brown locks. He leaned in and peered through the glass; she looked as if she'd been flash-frozen. With a heavy heart he shut down the computer and turned off the lights – he'd come down here and check on her periodically, but he would have to be wary. He didn't want to raise suspicion.

As he slipped out the back entrance to the lab Patrick felt overwhelmed by two confliction emotions – on one hand he felt heavily encumbered by guilt, by the fact that he had betrayed a girl that had become like a daughter to him. On the other, he felt relieved. Tori was safe now. The next time she woke up the world would be safer for her. For her and them.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**[2052]**

Tori held her breath and her eyes fluttered shut as a stream of text scrolled across her field of vision. _For Tori's eyes only_ blinked before her and the corner of her mouth crept upward – she could easily bypass this. She didn't operate by mouse or keyboard; she merely thought and her brain translated her commands into action. "Vega?" Jade's voice pervaded her concentration. Her eyes still closed, the cyborg silently reached out and placed a hand on Jade's knee and squeezed gently. _"I'm fine." _The gesture insured. She needed to focus to bypass the security measures. Seconds ticked before Tori gained full access and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. That was the easy part. Her nerves tingled in anticipation as she accessed the single document on the harddrive.

_Tori,_

_You're finally awake. I hope I haven't kept you too long in that chamber. I hope you can forgive me for putting you there. _

_Things have been hard lately, Tori. You know this. Threats. Vandalism. That feeling that someone is always watching, always there. I can see the strain it's been putting on you. You're horrible at hiding it, and I hate what it's doing to you. _

_When I first met you I knew you were a fighter. You had to be. It was a few hours after the accident – you were still on the operating table. I think they had already had to bring you back once by that point. You were a mess, hardly recognizable as a human being. Your body was trying to shut itself down, but you were fighting with everything you had. I watched over the next few hours as you dragged yourself away from the edge and your condition stabilized. You should have died, Tori. You did die. You just refused to accept it as a permanent condition. _

_That's when I knew you'd be the perfect candidate for my program. I needed someone strong – I had always expected it to be a soldier, someone the technology was originally designed for. Who would have guessed that I would have found that strength in a teenager from LA? _

_I worried your body would reject the prototypes. We kept you in a medically induced coma for weeks to monitor your condition. I was so surprised when you actually seemed to respond well to the devices we'd implanted in you. The day you woke up you actually __**moved**__ your arm. You moved it. You managed to manipulate a hunk of titanium after just seconds after waking up from an incredibly traumatizing incident. I fell in love with you that day. Granted, it was like a child falling in love with a new toy, but it was love regardless. _

_From that day on you never failed to impress me. I watched you as you struggled – first with your parents, then with recovery. Most people would have given up having to deal with one of them. You were saddled with both simultaneously. There were days I saw your façade crumble and your foundation crack, but never collapse. You were hurting in ways I will never be able to comprehend. You were broken._

_But you were determined to put yourself together again, and I was determined to help you in any way I could. _

_Look at you now, Tori. Look at __**who**__ you are, not just what you're made of. I know you're still sad some days. I know sometimes you miss the life you had before the accident. I know you miss your parents every day. But you're living. You're living when so many people would have given up. I consider myself blessed to have been able to watch your progress, to be a part of your life._

_You've become a daughter to me, Tori, and I will do anything in my power to protect you. I realized this the night those morons threw that rock through our window. You've already been through too much – I'll be damned if someone gives you hell because you chose to survive and worked like hell to get where you are. I don't want to see the light snuffed out of your eyes like it was that first day we met in the hospital, and every time a threat is made I can see it dim._

_I know you're going to think my measures were dramatic, but I've kept you in the dark about a few things that I must now explain. I hope this will help you understand. Compass is growing restless, Tori. They want my designs – your schematics – handed over to them so they can send the program into mass production. They want to make it a new luxury item, make it possible for those with enough money to be fitted with cyborg technology just because it suits them. They want to weaponize my technology. It's a disaster waiting to happen – if one company develops a super-soldier based on your basic design, another will develop weapons specifically to target the weaknesses in your armor. If the radicals opposed to the technology were able to get their hands on these plans, they could manufacture a way to kill every last cyborg. _

_They could find a way to kill you. _

_People already want you dead, Tori. You represent a future so many aren't ready for. I believe the only reason they haven't made an attempt on your life yet is because they think you could rip them apart. And you could. Easily. They're scared of you, and they have every reason to be. _

_Humans aren't a match for you anymore, even though I know you would never want to use your strength against anyone. But as soon as they think they have a way to beat you, they will try. _

_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason someone was able to hurt you. I refuse to be the reason our family falls apart. _

_Chase has been hounding me for weeks now. No is not an acceptable answer for him. Because I won't give him access to my work, I worry he may try something drastic. I worry he may take you from me to examine you himself. It would not be like our check-ups. He would take you apart. He would open you up to see exactly what I've done in your skull, in your torso. He'd kill you to learn how to build you. I had to do something to keep you safe. _

_That's why I hid you and every scrap of paperwork about you down there. I'm going to tell him you ran off. I'm going to give things time to cool down. I should be able to handle his tantrum. I'll hand him over older designs, tell him you destroyed everything else when you heard what he wanted. Hopefully that will be enough for him. _

_When things are safe I'll come back for you. Me, you, Karen and Danny will disappear. Leave the program. Leave the country. If all has gone as planned, by the time you're reading this we will already be there and things will be okay. If you are reading this, you still haven't forgiven me for imprisoning you in that chamber. _

_I'm sorry, Tori. I'm sorry I had to do it. There was no other way – you wouldn't have willingly gone into hiding. You wouldn't have let me fight this battle for you. You would have kept your head up and faced your enemies head on. Any other time I would have admired you for it. But the men and women you're fighting with this time don't play fair, and I can't risk us losing this war._

_I have to protect you. I'm going to protect you. You three are the most important things in my life. I want to watch you and Danny grow up. Find love. Have kids. Do all the things you deserve to be able to do. I want to watch you live. I will fight till my last breath to ensure that happens._

_I'm out of words. If I haven't given you enough reason by now to not be angry at me, I'm just going to have to be patient. I hope you can forgive me. It hurt me more than you know to betray the trust we shared. If nothing else, I just hope you understand that everything I did, I did out of love. I can't wait to see you again, Sparky. I can't wait to pull you out of that chamber and tell you everything's okay now. That anticipation is what's going to get me through the time you're gone._

_I love you, Tori. Never doubt that. Never forget it. _

_See you soon,_

_Patrick_

The tears wouldn't stop. Soon after she finished the letter, the silent crying developed into full-force sobbing. Tori felt numb. Nauseas. Suffocated. With a shaking hand she pulled the USB drive from her arm and clutched it to her heaving chest. "Tori, what is it? What'd it say?" Jade's voice sounded muffled, distant. She released a shuddering breath, squeaking out some intelligible response before burying her face in her hands.

Jade was at a loss. She didn't understand what was happening. She watched as her companion's resolve crumbled, experiencing an overwhelming desire to comfort the other girl but her body remaining rooted to her chair. She didn't know _how_ to fix other people. Tentatively she shifted over to the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder, her thumb rubbing gentle circles as the cyborg's body shook.

Tori leaned into her, the movement tipping their balance on the bed. Jade caught herself from falling and managed to scoot both of their bodies up so she could lean against the headboard. She rested her head against Jade's collarbone and furiously wiped away tears, only to have them be immediately replaced. Jade's hands hovered uncertainly over the other girl's body; she'd never been in this situation before. She wasn't sure how to respond. She sighed softly and put her arms down by her side, tossing her head gently flip raven hair from her eyes.

That wasn't true, she realized. She had been in this situation before, when she was on Tori's end. She had been young; it was when her father had told her that her mother wasn't coming home anymore. Her father had stayed in bed with her all night, holding her tight and rocking her as she sobbed. It hadn't taken the pain away entirely but it certainly soothed it. Like aloe on a burn, the damage was still there but it became easier to manage it. Blue eyes trailed down Tori's shaking body. This girl was suffering from major burns. Whatever was on that flashdrive had been devastating, and while Jade desperately wanted to know what it was she knew it would take time before Tori was ready to talk about it.

Pale arms wrapped around the crying girl, tried to comfort her in a way that was distant and unfamiliar to her. One hand stroked Tori's arm while the other combed through chestnut locks, allowing the cyborg to use her shirt as a tissue. She swallowed back the heavy feeling in the back of her throat and made soft shh-ing sounds, hoping it could somehow soothe her. "It's going to be okay." She promised, knowing full well that it may not be. That's not what Tori needed right now though. She needed to believe things could get better. If she didn't, Jade wasn't sure what would convince the girl that life was still worth living.

* * *

The pair stayed that way for hours. At times Tori would manage to calm herself down long enough to begin to tell Jade what was in the message, only to work herself back up into wracking sobs in the process. Jade was uncharacteristically patient and silent, knowing words couldn't help the situation right now.

Under Jade's ministrations and her own exhaustion, Tori finally cried herself to sleep. The raven-haired scientist gently pulled stringy, tear-soaked strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, a thin trail of snot leaked from her nose onto Jade's shirt… Her favorite shirt at that. She grimaced, becoming fully aware of how damp it had actually become. _No point in getting worked up about it now_, she thought to herself as she settled into a more comfortable position against the headboard. Tori released a small whimper, her eyelids fluttering. Jade froze, biting her lip and willing the other girl to stay asleep.

A few tense seconds passed before it was clear she hadn't woken the sleeping cyborg. Breathing a small sigh of relief she wrapped her arms carefully around her body and rested her cheek on top of Tori's head, humming softly like her father had all those years ago as her mind wandered. She mused over what could have gotten Tori so worked up. The named "Patrick" had been dropped many times, but that's really all Jade was able to understand. She hadn't been crying angry tears, the ones Jade knew so well. She had been utterly devastated.

As curious as she was about the message, it ultimately took a backseat to the bigger mystery. Perhaps now they knew who Tori had been put in that chamber, but why didn't they ever come back? And who released her after all these years? "You're providing me with way more many questions than answers, Vega." She muttered softly, leaning her head back against the wall and allowing herself to drift off as well.

* * *

**[2014]**

Patrick waited a few days to report Tori's absence. It pained him to watch Karen and Daniel deal with the loss, and he desperately wished to tell them that she was safely hidden away. Their grief was an integral part of his plan though. He needed Chase to see them like this to convince him she had really disappeared on her own.

He had seemed suspicious, but appeared to have bought the ruse. He had visited the West home personally the day Patrick had phoned the office, eager to search the house. "It seems Ms. Vega has grown tired of the spotlight." Chase commented, rubbing the fabric of one of Tori's shirts between his fingers. Patrick's nostrils flared slightly – he didn't want this man's hands on Tori's things.

"It would appear so." Patrick repeated, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to indicate it was time to vacate the girl's room.

"Any clue where she might have gone? To her sister's, perhaps?" Chase ignored the silent command and turned to Tori's desk, flipping through a notebook that was lying open.

"I've called Trina. She hasn't shown up. If she was trying to escape public attention I doubt she'd run the first place we'd think to look." Patrick strode swiftly over to Chase's side and flipped the book shut. It was true – he had called Trina. He had told her what he had done; Trina was removed enough from the situation that she wouldn't fall under scrutiny, and he knew if he didn't tell her Tori would murder him for making her sister worry.

"Smart girl." The other man replied, crossing his arms behind his back as he strolled towards the bay window. "Do you expect her back anytime soon? Perhaps you could track her, like one would do an iPhone." He glanced over his shoulder.

Patrick blinked, his heart skipping a beat. He recognized that stare – he'd seen a pit viper give the same one on Animal Planet. Chase was testing him, seeing if he could be tripped. He may have had inkling that he was involved with Tori's disappearance, but Patrick wouldn't give him reason to take it beyond suspicion. "She seems to have disabled her wireless. I've tried tracking her. She's completely off the network."

"Well. I'm sure you'll think of something, Patrick. You always have a knack for coming up with clever solutions." Venom laced his voice.

"I believe she'll come home on her own time. I'm not too worried about her – she's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Chase turned to face his employee, the hint of a smile creeping across his face. "I'm sure she is. Well. Keep me posted, West. I hope she comes back to us soon." He didn't say another word as he nodded in Patrick's direction, making his way towards the door. Patrick hated how this man strolled through his home, casting cursory glances at his possessions as if they displeased him. He hadn't always been like this – when Patrick had joined on with Compass, Chase had been fairly pleasant to be around and the two had worked well together. The changes had started when Chase inherited his father's position as President of the company. Now, more concerned with profit than the science itself, his attitude had changed. He seemed practically blood-thirsty at times.

It worried him.

Patrick lingered in the doorway as Chase let himself out, watching as the younger man prepared to slide into his car. "See you at work tomorrow, West. Give Karen my best." With that he was gone, tires screeching briefly as he peeled sharply out of the drive.

"Give Karen my best." He muttered nasally, slamming the door behind him.

The next day came too quickly and lasted too long for Patrick's liking. It felt as if every move he made was being scrutinized. He suddenly became painfully aware as to how easy it would be for someone to discover his secret lab if they merely poked and prodded through the filing cabinet. His heart pounded whenever any of his interns made their way to the long line of cabinets to replace tools or gather materials.

They were plodding right over her head, completely oblivious that the subject of Compass' current anxiety was snoozing a few feet below them.

It felt like eternity passed by the time five o'clock arrived, and Patrick wasn't eager to burn the midnight oil as he normally did. "Leaving early tonight, West?" He had been so consumed with his thoughts he hadn't heard Chase slip into the lab.

"Leaving on time, actually. Karen and Daniel are still upset over Tori's absence. I'd like to be home with them." Patrick didn't have the energy to battle tonight. He stepped around Chase and made his way into the hallway.

"Still no word from her." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"Not one."

"It doesn't frustrate you?" Patrick turned, brow raised. "You spent all this time helping her. Breaking your back for her. Sticking your neck out for her. Risking your job for her. And for what? For her to betray you? To violate a trust that you've built up for years?"

Patrick couldn't help but sense the edge in his voice, realizing after a moment that Chase wasn't just referring to Tori.

"It seems pretty callous, if you ask me. I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive anyone who did that to me." His tone was soft, dangerous. Threatening.

"I'll forgive her because she felt called to do what she did. She wasn't betraying me. Perhaps she felt like she simply had no choice." Patrick could dance around the subject just as well.

There was an intense silence that followed, neither man refusing to blink or look away. They studied each other warily, each passing second bringing more disdain for the other. Madison Chase, the man Patrick once considered a brother, had threatened him – had threatened his family. All for the sake of money and prestige. It disgusted him. He couldn't wait for the day he could leave this company, take his family and run as far as they could.

"Perhaps that makes you a better man than me." Chase concluded coldly. "Have a good evening, Patrick. Take care." Patrick watched as he walked away, presumably returning to his office. He waited until he was completely out of sight to continue his trek to his car.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end the moment the door clicked shut behind him. Though it was only shortly after 5, heavy storm clouds had brought darkness on early. The parking lot was eerie, bathed in a dimming grey light. He became immediately aware of the fact that the lights seemed to be malfunctioning – he could just barely see his vehicle halfway across the lot. Fading danced off the remaining cars, creating figures in the shadows.

Something wasn't right.

Patrick contemplated returning inside and finding security, someone who could transport him safely to his car. When he turned to open the door he found it locked from the inside, the swipe card mechanism disabled. His heart began to pound in his ears and he pulled his keys from his pocket, those being the only thing in his possession that could serve as a weapon. Exhaling heavily, he began to speedwalk towards his car, listening closely to his surroundings.

By the time he heard his attacker it was too late. He spun to face the larger man, hurling his laptop bag towards him to trip him. The assailant plowed into him, sending them both hurling to the ground. Patrick landed heavily, head bouncing off the asphalt and filling his vision with stars. He felt himself being hauled to his feet and thrown through the air, slamming into a nearby guardrail. He slumped to the ground, feeling blood fill his mouth from where he'd bitten his tongue on first impact. Through spinning vision he saw the attacker approach and tried to push himself to his feet. "Where is she?" He demanded, lifting Patrick by his collar and shaking him. "Tell me and he might let you live."

Patrick spat blood in his face. "Tell him to burn in hell. Both of you." He rasped, head lolling forward.

The man threw him again. This time Patrick landed face-first. Disoriented and concussed, his limbs refused to respond to commands his brain was firing. "One last chance." He snarled, kicking the scientist in the side to roll him upright.

"Fuck you." Patrick groaned, clutching his ribs. Through blood-filled eyes he watched the man disappear from his line of sight. His thoughts shifted to Karen. To Daniel. To Tori. He would never see them again, he realized. He prayed they would be safe without him – none of them had any idea what Chase wanted, what he was capable of. He hoped briefly Trina would be able to put the pieces together somehow, groaning when he realized what he just considered.

He'd never be able to rescue Tori. She'd be trapped down there until the unit failed or someone found her – he couldn't decide which would be worse at that point. Who knows when she'd wake up, and who she would wake up in the hands of. He just prayed it wouldn't be Chase. "I failed you, Tori." He whispered, watching his assailant return with a piece of heavy pipe. Bright blue eyes sharpened with one final effort, forcing himself to watch the hulk of metal hoist back. He wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of cringing. "I'm sorry."

A crunch of bone. A heavy splatter of blood staining the dark asphalt. A brief gurgle as the last breath Patrick breathed escaped his blood-filled throat.

Silence.

* * *

**Oops I killed Patrick. Womp womp. Y'all knew this was coming. **

**RR to tell me how mad you are :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N - Hey guys. Yikes - I didn't realize it's been two weeks since my last update.** My life has been hella crazy. And exhausting. But I'm a fan of this chapter, I hope you are too. The story's really getting rolling now, thank God.  


**R/R please! It makes me so happy. And feedback keeps me motivated.  
**

* * *

**[2052]**

Jade awoke during what she guessed was the early hours of the morning with a sharp pain in her back. She winced in pain, suddenly becoming aware of the weight on her chest; she'd forgotten all about Tori. A studded brow perked as she glanced down at the sleeping girl, contemplating the best way to free herself without disturbing her companion. She managed to successfully ease herself halfway out from underneath Tori before she started stirring, mumbling incoherencies. "Danny?" She mewed. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Jade cringed, freezing as Tori shifted and rolled off her and towards the wall. Her breathing began to slow as she started drifting off again, only for her whole body to jerk as the reality of the situation came crashing back. "Danny?" She cried, pushing herself upright and glancing around wildly as she sought to regain her bearings. "Jade? Where are you going?" She whimpered.

"I…" Jade hesitated. She was going to take advantage of the empty pre-dawn hours to return to Compass, investigate what else might be down in the room where she'd found Tori. She suddenly found herself guilty for even entertaining the idea. Tori looked absolutely heart-broken still; tears threatened to spill down her face again when she saw the pale girl glance towards the door. "I was just turning out the lights." Jade sighed, defeated. "It's only 4… we've still got a few more hours to sleep. You can take Cat's bed. I'll clean mine off." She offered, clicking off the overhead light and plunging them into darkness. She shuffled blindly towards where she assumed her bed was, bashing her shin on the footboard as she misjudged the distance.

Sharp curses pierced the darkness as Jade hobbled on one foot, clutching her throbbing leg and threatening to tumble over. She hissed and rubbed it furiously, hoping the friction would numb the pain. She jumped when she felt an icy hand on her arm and glanced to her side, noting with anxious fascination that Tori could make her eye glow faintly. A crimson halo flickered in and out of view every few seconds, disappearing when the cyborg blinked. It was the only light in the windowless basement. "What?" Jade remarked bluntly, still frustrated over her aching shin.

"Could you… I mean. Would it be okay if you stayed in Cat's bed with me? I don't want to be alone. I've been down there in that coffin for decades by myself and…" She trailed off and Jade watched as the halo reclined on the bed before disappearing altogether. "Nevermind. It's dumb. I'm fine. I'm sorry."

Jade, the queen of sincere indifference easily saw through that ruse. Hell, Cat would have seen through that ruse. She shook her head and stared at where she could only guess Tori's prone figure was. Jade wasn't a cuddler; physical interaction was foreign and uncomfortable to her. Don't get her wrong – she enjoyed sex; she loved how sweaty bodies moved in unison, loved the clawing and occasional biting, loved the feeling of lips and hands on her skin… All that was fantastic. Cuddling, however, she had never had the patience for.

Still. She felt uncharacteristically called to comfort the Latina. Her lot in life was the only one that seemed to rival Jade's, not that she'd ever admit it. Making perhaps the kindest gesture in her life (she realized regrettably), she wordlessly nudged Tori towards the wall and slid into bed behind her. A few tense seconds passed between them before Jade awkwardly patted her shoulder. "I don't think I'm any better company than being alone, honestly." She whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

Tori rolled over onto her back and tilted her head slightly to catch a glance at the pale girl. Jade tracked the red eye as it stared back at her. "Sounds like something your grandpa would say." She replied gently. "And he was my best friend." Her head shifted back and she stared at the dark ceiling. "So cut that crap. It irritated me when he did it too." Jade instinctively swatted at her, hissing when her knuckles rapped against unforgiving metal. Her curses were drowned out by the cyborg's chuckling and the two settled into a more comfortable silence.

A faint snoring alerted Tori to the fact that Jade had fallen asleep first this time around. She listened to her inhale and exhale, allowing the patterned breathing to lull her into a state between sleep and awake, one where her anxiety was still present – still bouncing from issue to issue – but one where she was unable to focus on anything in great issue. She imagined she was suffering from some kind of shell shock. Or, at least, that was one of the thoughts that whizzed briefly through her mind before it moved onto a different one.

Knowing she was probably violating Jade's personal space, Tori nestled deeper into her and shifted so she could hear her heart beating softly. Using her night-vision she was able to study the younger girl; asleep, Jade appeared remarkably more at peace. The layers of anger and bitterness melted away to reveal softer features. She imagined Patrick's bright blue eyes shining under her eyelids, though hers seemed harder than Patrick's ever were. Years of hardship and abuse had aged them decades, had stolen all mirth from them that she was accustomed to seeing in the man she loved so dearly. With a heavy sigh she forced her eyes closed, forced herself to focus only on Jade's breathing, not the tidal wave of emotions that was being held back by one rickety dam with a cracking foundation.

* * *

Tori opened her bloodshot eyes and focused on Jade. For the past three days she had been in that same spot – folded up in an ancient La-Z-Boy Cat had found discarded on the corner – "catching up" on the decades worth of news she had been absent for. It was doing more harm than good, Jade decided. Within the first few hours of meeting the cyborg she determined that Tori was too delicate a creature to exist in this world. Absorbing years of war, famine, and strife over the course of a few days was taking a toll on her psyche.

Mostly it was turning her into a major bitch baby and it was pissing Jade off. She had long lost patience for her moping, understandable as it may be.

Tori had never replied to Jade's comment; the pale girl took it upon herself to slide off her stool and stomp over to her. "Three days! Someone wanted me to get you out of that building. I don't think it's so you could sit on your ass for the rest of your life surfing the web and crying." What appeared to be angry tears began welling in Tori's eyes. "No! I don't know how there's still liquid in your body to cry out! Man up! This world is going to eat you alive if you keep this shit up."

Tori swallowed hard and blinked away the tears, unfolding her long legs and rising from her perch for the first time that day. "Man up?" At her full height she stood only a hair's length taller than Jade, but it was enough to make the tinkerer step back. She was used to towering over Cat, not facing someone her own size. "Man up." She repeated, her voice cracking from lack of use. "You've had a chance to grow up in this hell. You're used to it. This isn't my world – not even close! I can't even step outside without fear of being ripped apart, literally. My family, gone. My friends, gone. I've got nothing!"

"I don't either!" Jade barked. "My family's gone too! Friends? Either arrested or dead. Look around, Tori. This is all I have. This is it."

"Then of all people you should understand instead of screaming at me like a heartless gank!"

A dangerous silence filled the room. Jade blinked, an innocent gesture somehow transformed into something deadly. "Fine." It was quiet, barely louder than a whisper, but carried with it a thousand or more unspoken condemnations. Nostrils flared as she exhaled angrily and Tori imagined smoke billowing from them, imagined this ice-queen breathing fire at any moment. Without another word she snatched her leather jacket from the bed and stalked out of the room, slamming the heavy steel door so hard that Tori's teeth jarred in her skull.

Deflated, the Latina flopped back into the leather recliner, eyes drifting across the room. There hadn't been much conversation between the two girls over the past few days, Tori having decided to mediate with the news, but she was suddenly aware of how silent the room truly was without Jade's presence. Now she was fully alone, she realized. Without Jade to bolster her cracking foundation the tidal wave of emotion pushed through her final resistance. She had woken up in a world that was no longer her own; no friends, no family, no safety. Jade had been her one thing to reach out to, the one thing that was keeping her afloat. And now she was gone.

Tori wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, releasing one shuddering breath before letting the flood waters loose.

The cyborg cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she found herself draped uncomfortably across the recliner, her head pounding. With a faint groan she pushed herself upright and rubbed her bleary eyes, noting how late it had become. She glanced around the room and frowned; Jade wasn't there, and hadn't been back since her storm out based on the condition of the room. She considered with brief panic if the pale girl would ever return, but quickly banished the thought from her mind. This was her home, after all. If anyone would leave it would be Tori.

But still. Why wasn't Jade back yet? She knew the other girl wanted to investigate Compass further, but she had left hours ago. She should be back by now. Tori tried to swallow back the worry that was constricting her throat. "She's fine." She muttered to the empty room. "Just blowing off steam, right?" The silence in the room began to overwhelm her and she pushed herself to her feet, intent on taking a shower to calm herself. "If she's not back by then I'll go find her." She nodded.

* * *

Tori frowned when she returned from upstairs, blue lips and numb toes forgotten when she realized Jade still hadn't returned. She folded Cat's clothes neatly on the bed and dug around in the girl's trunk determined to find something subtle, something that wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb when she ventured out into the more she searched the more amazed she became by the fact that the two girls, two very obviously polar opposites, could cohabitate this tiny room without Jade eating her alive. She slammed the trunk with a huff and pulled her towel tighter around her, considering her options.

She glanced to Jade's side of the room and perked her brow. She would have something inconspicuous to wear... She would also probably have Tori's head for violating her things. She weighed the consequences momentarily before peeking in Cat's trunk again and having her eyes assaulted by a vibrant yellow sweater.

Jade's wardrobe it was, then.

Fifteen minutes later, after having upended the contents of her companion's trunk, Tori stood before a cracked full length mirror, smoothing a dark emerald top and blue jeans. She couldn't find one pair of pants that didn't have some kind of rip or gaping hole in them; she resorted to pulling on a pair of black leggings underneath. She tugged the sleeves down as far as they would go, noting they didn't quite cover her cyborg hand. "Jacket." She muttered to herself. "Jacket. Jacket." She repeated, encouraging the item to reveal itself in mess of fabric. "Aha!" She called triumphantly, slipping a worn leather jacket over her shoulders.

_I look like a biker chick. _She thought to herself, a smile creeping across her face. She felt dangerous in Jade's clothes. No wonder the other girl was able to maintain such a surly, sarcastic attitude all the time - the wardrobe practically put her in the mood without any effort on her part.

The smile faded from her lips when she noticed the crimson band on the arm of the jacket. Jade's Techie mark. Shifting her stance slightly, she sidled up closer to the mirror to examine it. It boasted a simple design – a white ring enclosed a 7-digit series of numbers, undoubtedly her identification number.

She traced her index finger over the raised stitching, recalling history lessons from high-school all those years ago. The branding didn't seem all that different from what Hitler did to the Jews in Nazi Germany. Tori shuddered involuntarily and she pulled her hand away; she could only imagine what kind of unspeakable horrors the persecuted in this generation suffered at the hands of a society that condemned them. She shook her head to expel the fantasies from her mind and gave herself one more glance over before heading for the door. She would check Compass first – that was her best bet. She just hoped the girl was in one piece, wherever she was.

* * *

By the time Jade arrived at Compass her rage had reached a critical level. Her fingers tingled, her heart pounded, and she felt a pressure in her chest as if though she might explode at any moment. "Heartless gank." She hissed, raking her nails along the wall as she stalked down the hallway. She had risked her hide for Tori. Had offered her sanctuary in her home. Had clothed her, fed her. _Held her._ Jade shuddered at the thought, lip curling at the irony. This was the most compassion she had managed to achieve in well over a decade. And still…

"Heartless gank." She repeated, punching the glass casing where a fire-extinguisher had once been housed. Tiny shards of glass embedded themselves in her knuckles and she grimaced. She gingerly uncurled her fist and removed her hand, examining the damage. Determining it was nothing more than a minor annoyance, she continued her rampage to the lab.

"Fucking cyborg." She muttered to herself, not entirely sure as to why she was allowing herself to be so angry - after all, plenty of people called her worse fairly frequently. She usually embraced derision proudly. Being heartless meant she couldn't be manipulated by her emotions; being a bitch meant she was powerful; being a pariah meant she was dangerous, meant she was to be feared.

Jade stuck her chin out defiantly when society condemned her. When Tori Vega did so it sent her spiraling down into a vicious, confusing whirlpool of emotions.

She did not like it.

Meeting Tori was like meeting a ghost from her past. The cyborg represented her childhood; every night her father would tell her stories of the "amazing robot girl." Tori became her hero, just as she had been Daniel's. She had idolized her. Meeting her now, under these circumstances, forced Jade to confront the fact that everything about her had changed, that she had let down her childhood hero. She wasn't that sweet kid anymore that her father had insured both Patrick and Tori would have loved to meet.

Having Tori around reminded her of how she had once been, how she had once wanted to be. Despite her bravado, she recognized the widening cracks in her foundation. She had long been broken. "Just a heartless gank." At this point she would do what she always did when she was tired of dealing with her emotions – she would throw herself into her work. With a resolute exhale, she pushed open the secret entrance to her grandfather's forgotten lab and descended into the darkness, keen on spending the rest of the day pouring over information found.

* * *

Jade managed to get the lights working again – the ancient fluorescents had just been cold – and seated herself up against the cryogenics chamber with a stack of boxes. "Might as well start at the beginning." She muttered, knocking the lid off the one with the oldest date and snatching out the first file. The inventor nearly upended the contents of the folder when she opened it to the first page – it was Tori. Or, rather, what used to be Tori…What had been left of her after the accident. Jade traced a pale finger over the high-quality photos, cringing. There was so much blood, so much pulverized bone. She leaned in closer to the image, searching for Tori's face under all the mud and crimson; she was hardly recognizable.

Naturally, Jade was fascinated.

She unclipped the photos from the page, intending to tuck them into a book back home. For the next six hours she proceeded to study the mountain of paperwork, organizing it into stacks of things she wanted to take home for further research and things she would come back for later. There were a lot of schematics here… she wondered if she couldn't start dabbling in cybertronics herself with the information she'd been handed.

Despite having been handed one of the greatest accumulations of documented technological advancement, Jade remained focused. She was looking for something, though what she didn't know. _She's the missing piece. _If her grandfather knew anything about this missing piece business he wasn't eager to reveal it. It occurred to her that the answer may not even be in this pile of papers – Tori may have become part of the puzzle after Patrick's untimely demise. She simply had no way of knowing.

With a defeated groan Jade slid up the wall of the chamber, knees cracking and back aching. She stepped carefully over her organized piles and snatched up the hefty manila folder full of documents she wanted to review in closer detail at home. She secured it closed with a few rubber bands and shoved it down the back of her jeans, synching up her belt to secure it before shrugging on her coat. She wiggled her hips a few time to ensure it wouldn't fall out before heading towards the stairs, praying she wouldn't have a host of papercuts on her ass by the time she made it home.

* * *

"What're you in such a hurry for, Techie?" Jade cringed, grinding her teeth together as she slowed her pace.

"I walk fast." She snapped, glancing over her shoulder to glare down the smirking Sweeper that had just exited a shop. She had hoped taking this particular route home would allow her to avoid this kind of confrontation.

"Why don't you slow down and show me your ID?" He replied, his face having soured after Jade's initial reacting. He was used to being feared, not to being an annoyance.

"Let me know if I need to read it out for you. I know you guys can't usually count this high." Jade jerked her elbow out, almost catching the taller man in the solar plexus. He ignored her, his beefy hand latching onto her arm and wrenching it to get a better look. "Watch it, you fucking gorilla. That's attached." She yelped, pulling away.

"JPW0012… Jadelyn West. It's getting pretty late. Why are you so far away from home?" He tapped a few notes into his tablet and stared at her expectantly.

"Jade. I'm allowed to be out if I want to. I don't have a curfew." She snipped, eyes narrowing as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Not yet. Keep that attitude up and you will. I asked you a question." He countered, stepping closer.

"I'm just out for a fucking walk! Is that such a big deal?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, little girl!" He barked, a vein in his forehead throbbing. He was itching for a reason to use force, she realized. It would be wise for her to try and unruffle him. She really didn't need the attention right now, not with technological contraband on her. That would land her in a cell next to Cat. Worse, probably. God knows what would happen to Tori.

"Don't give me a reason to!" Well… she rarely followed her own advice.

He stepped forward, forcing her to step back. A tense silence fell between the pair and they locked gazes. _I can't outrun him_. She realized, not that it would matter. He had her ID number.

"Jade?" The voice, though faint, sounded like a bomb going off. The blood drained from Jade's face as she whipped her head and spied Tori on the other side of the street.

_No. No no no. What is she doing out here? _She thought frantically, frozen on the spot.

"Oh good. I can get two-for-one on disrupting the peace." The gorilla smirked, obviously taking pleasure in the fact that something seemed to shatter Jade's cool. He lashed out, latching onto the younger girl's wrist. As she opened her mouth to order Tori to run he twisted her arm, forcing her to bend at the hips to avoid snapping the bone. She let out a sharp yelp in both pain and surprise when the folder tumbled out of her waistband. "Looks like I may have you for forbidden material as well."

Jade could practically hear the contempt dripping from his voice. She flipped her raven hair out of her face and glanced back to her companion. "Get the hell out of here!" Tori had to get away. That was the most important thing at this point.

* * *

Tori was rooted to the spot as time seemed to slow to a stop. Her eyes locked onto the hulk of paperwork as it fell heavily to the ground, easily spying the Compass logo on the cover. Her breath hitched, her heart pounded in her ears. This was not good.

Jade's pained cry brought everything back up to speed.

Jade. Jade was in trouble. Jade was in serious trouble on _her_ account. If the authorities took her in and confiscated Compass paperwork there was a very serious chance that she would never see the light of day again.

Fleeing was not an option. She couldn't leave Jade to that fate, not the girl who had saved her from being lost to time. "Run, you moron!" Jade barked again, struggling against the man who held her.

Run Tori did, in the direction of the wall of a man who was currently bending down to gather the papers Jade had dropped. She slammed into him at full speed, ramming her titanium shoulder into his ribcage. The three tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and large hands grappled for any part of either girl he could grab. "Little bitches!" He cursed, sweeping his arm to try and knock a standing Jade off her feet. Tori threw herself on him, pinning his arm to the ground and faceplanting into the ground as she did so. She cried loudly as the asphalt grated away at her soft skin on her cheek; she felt warm blood spilling down her face and into her mouth.

His free hand grabbed the scruff of her neck and attempted to pull her off, ripping her shirt to expose a cyborg shoulder. "What the hell?" He stammered, surprise freezing him to the spot.

"Nevermind!" Jade snapped. Thanks to Tori's effort she had been given enough time to recover and regain her bearings from the spill. She kicked the larger man heavily in the temple, effectively knocking him out cold. She hooked the Latina under the arms and hauled her to her feet, spinning her around by her shoulders to survey the damage. "Are you okay?" She demanded frantically, tilting Tori by her blood-smeared chin and examining the gash. Tori nodded as best she could with Jade holding onto her. "I told you to run, you idiot." She whispered, apparently satisfied that the cut wasn't anything serious.

The two shared a quiet moment where their eyes never left each other. Tori was suddenly aware that Jade was shaking and reached up to cup the pale girl's hand on her face to calm her. This was the first time she'd ever seen Jade scared, she realized. She opened her mouth to offer some words of comfort when three men rushed around the corner, apparently having been attracted by the sounds of the scuffle.

Sweepers.

"I think running is still a viable option." Tori chimed. Jade followed her gaze and muttered a stream of curses under her breath. She bent down and quickly gathered both the folder and the unconscious Sweeper's tablet before grabbing Tori's elbow and breaking into a sprint. "What do you need the tablet for?" The cyborg demanded, quickly matching her companion's pace.

"Are you kidding me? If I can pawn this thing I'll have grocery money for a month!" At least Jade had her priorities straight. The faintest of smirks passing across her face before she turned serious again. "Save your breath. We've got a fucking hike ahead of us. We can't go back home now."

"Where are we going then?" Tori panted, suddenly feeling the decades of inactivity wearing on her lungs.

"A friend's. I hope. Just keep up."

* * *

**A/N - Yes? No? Feelings starting to stir between the two? Ooh-la-la. Only gets fluffier/steamier from here. **

**RR! Or else!  
**

**Also, since Tori's been pouring over articles for days on end I thought I'd type a few out and post them at the end of the chapter, just so you guys can get a feel for what's been going on during the decades of Tori's absence. The one that follows is Patrick's death report. I'm also exhausted (36 hours no sleeeeps) so it may make no sense.  
**

**I regret nothing.  
**

_**Hollywood – **__Late yesterday evening the local authorities were called in to investigate suspicious activity at Compass Industries, custodial services having reported hearing an altercation in parking lot A2. Upon arrival police discovered the body of Patrick West –scientist and leader of Compass' cyberkinetics program – slain on the edge of the property. There are currently no suspects under investigation. _

_In an interview with President and CEO of Compass Industries, Madison Chase expressed his deepest condolences for the West family. "Patrick and I were like brothers," he said "I always warned him about working late and walking out alone. This isn't the safest neighborhood." When asked about the future of the West's program, Chase was hopeful that progress would continue uninterrupted. "We hit a wall when Tori Vega disappeared. She is an integral part of Patrick's work. He's been pouring over her blueprints ever since she took off and was confident he could have another prototype prepared soon. We were planning on going public with the designs soon. I know the company will grieve – we lost a family member last night. Still, I know Patrick would want us to soldier on. He always believed that nothing should stand in the way of progress. I'm going to do my best to honor that."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whaaat? A new update already :O ... Thanksgiving, bitches. A time for me to not grade papers, not write papers, and avoid my family. **

**Enjoy :)  
**

Jade collapsed against a wall sometime later, panting heavily and face flushed crimson. "Do you still hear them?" She wheezed, pulling her windswept hair out of her face and into a messy bun. Tori turned her ear down the alley they had just sprinted down and listened carefully, using her enhanced hearing to established a sort of echolocation map.

"No… They're a few streets over still. We may have a second if you need to catch your breath." Tori was winded, but not to Jade's extent. Before she was frozen she was an avid jogger; it had taken a few minutes for her lungs to stop burning but when they had she was able to slip right back into her routine. It probably helped too that half her respiratory system was electronic. Jade, on the other hand…

"No. No, I'm fine." She huffed, taking a few more deep inhales to ease her aching lungs before forcing herself to breathe at a normal pace. "I'm fine. We're almost there, come on." She repositioned the files and tablet under her other arm and wrapped the free one around Tori's waist, leading her through a maze of back roads. "Just keep an ear out."

"It's hard to hear over your wheezing." The cyborg chided. "Have you ever considered exercising? Or… you know, quitting smoking?" She had discovered a pack while digging through Jade's things, and had a habit of making bad jokes when she was nervous.

"Bite me, Vega." Jade snapped, glancing sideways at her. "We can't all have the fortune of being super-human."

"Just call me the Six Million Dollar Man." She beamed, earning a lifted brow from her companion. "It's a TV show?" The brow remained peaked. "One of your grandfather's favorite. A classic. No? Kids these days… no taste. Geez."

"You know if you'd rather, I can probably put you up in a museum somewhere. You can be a new exhibit – "Lives at the turn of the century" – I'm sure they'll give you a rocker and a cane and you can just shake it at people and tell them to get off your lawn." Jade replied smoothly, turning her attention back to the path ahead.

"Bite me, West." Silence fell between the pair, and despite the gravity of the situation it was a comforting one.

"Thank you… for that. Back there." Jade muttered, focusing intently on the road. Tori grinned, easily recognizing the inherited West pride. "Stop that." She added, feeling the smile on her.

"You're welcome. And thank you too. He was about to turn me into spare parts." She imagined this unspoken truce was going to be the closest thing she was offered as far as an apology. She was just glad the other girl didn't seem to be holding a grudge despite their heated argument.

"Yeah, I doubt that. I'm the only one allowed to harvest your circuits." Tori chuckled, wondering how serious Jade's frequent threats were. "How's your face? Looks like the bleeding stopped."

"Throbbing, but I'll live. Your wrist?"

"It's fine. Here we are. Looks like he's home." Jade came to a stop before a boarded up brownstone. Someone had installed iron bars on the first floor windows, and the front door had a heavy chain wrapped around the brass doorknobs. It didn't look physically possible to even enter the building, let alone inhabit it.

"How can you tell?" Tori shook the padlock on the chain to test its strength.

"Fire escape. It's up. Can you give me a boost?" Jade stood expectantly under the wrought-iron ladder. Tori looked at her skeptically. "Look, do you want to stand out here and let me explain while the Sweepers are looking for us? Or would you rather get inside?" The cyborg frowned but complied, lacing her fingers together and cupping her hands to provide a foothold. Jade rested her combat boot in it gently and put a hand on Tori's shoulder to steady herself. "Okay, on 3. 1 – 2 – Shit!"

Before she could call "3" Tori launched her into the air, easily lifting Jade's weight with her enhanced strength. The pale girl managed to snag onto the ladder and haul herself up. She hooked the crook of her arm through the rung and glared down. The brunette grinned broadly up at her and shrugged her shoulders. Jade huffed and continued her climb to the landing, releasing the ladder and lowering it down to her companion. "Cute,Vega. Come on."

The climb to the roof was a nerve-wracking on Tori's end – she had never been a fan of heights. She gripped the handrail so hard that she dented the metal, and at every step she was convinced she'd fall through the grate to her death. "So… who lives here?" She inquired, hoping conversation would take her mind off her impending doom.

"Andre and Beck. Andre's mother worked with my father at Compass, I've known him forever. When dad... He let me live with him until I was able to get my apartment set up." Jade reached the final ladder and paused, using the height advantage to survey the area for Sweepers.

"So he's like you? A Techie?"

"Merely by relation to his mother. He doesn't even like to dabble in technology. He wanted to be a musician before Armageddon... Was looking into some pretty prestigious music schools." Jade awkwardly tucked her folder and tablet under her arm as she climbed, tossing both of them over the ledge as soon as she could reach.

"And Beck?" Tori inquired, watching her companion scale the ladder and disappear onto the rooftop. There was no reply. "Jade? I asked who Beck was." She huffed, following the younger girl. She was about to call out again, but as soon as she hoisted herself up onto the roof her voice caught in her throat.

Tori couldn't have been happier to be on solid ground, and was absolutely stunned by what she saw on the roof. Someone had turned it into an urban paradise. In sharp contrast to the dark, dreary world eight stories below, the roof was vibrant and thriving. Ivy and flowering vines clung to arched trellises, and brightly painted patio furniture (seemingly salvage and repaired) were placed throughout the garden. Someone had gone to great efforts to make this place feel like a sanctuary from the world that it resided in. It made Tori stop cold and stare, mouth agape. Why couldn't Jade live here instead of that abysmal basement? It felt like a dungeon.

Jade was unfazed. She knocked aside a few creeping vines and disappeared into the urban jungle. Tori rolled her eyes and followed, keen on meeting the person responsible for all this. The pair reached the roof door and the paler girl reached for the handle, cursing when she discovered it locked. "You'd think having the equivalent to a drawbridge would be enough for him." She muttered, banging the heavy door with her fist. "Andre!" She called. She ceased her pounding and pressed her ear against the door, listening for activity on the other side. "We don't have time for this. Open it." She ordered, stepping aside and making a sweeping motion with her arm.

"What? No. I can't break his door!" Tori stepped back, arms crossed.

"You can, actually. Quite easily. Give it a little nudge." Her voice and face were devoid of emotion.

"Jade!" The cyborg chided.

"Jade!" The inventor repeated, summoning her best impression of Tori. In her opinion, it only made Jade sounded like a 1940's flapper. "With great power comes great responsibility! Nevermind that I was obviously designed with strength in mind!"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori rebuked shrilly, frowning. Jade smirked and opened her mouth to counter but was interrupted by the scraping of metal on metal. Tori jumped and spun around in time to see a face appear in the doorway; Andre, she presumed. He appeared confused, to say the least.

"About damn time." Jade greeted, elbowing past him and into the stairwell.

"Wait, how'd you get up here? I know I pulled the ladder up!" He called after her. "Jade? … Jade! Come on now." The pair was met with the sounds of another door slamming deeper within the building. He sighed in defeat and turned back to Tori. The pair stared at each other curiously.

"Um… hi." She waved awkwardly. "I'm Tori… Nice to – "

"Are you ladies going to stay up there all day? Should I bring you some tea and cookies?" Jade barked from below. "Andre! Where's Beck? I need to talk to him!"

"Nice to meet you too. Come on, before she rips my place up." Andre welcomed, holding the door open. Tori smiled appreciatively and slipped inside, eyes immediately adjusting to the dark stairwell. She allowed the other boy to lead her down one story, where the original building floor plan had been remarkably altered. What should have been a tiny hallway of about six apartments had been converted into a penthouse suite. Someone had taken great effort to knock down the majority of the walls to rend a giant open space, save for the privacy of what appeared to be bedrooms and bathrooms. Ten people could have easily inhabited this place.

_Why couldn't Jade live here?_ Tori thought to herself again as her eyes wandered around the room. It was much more comfortable than the basement she secluded herself in.

Jade was currently seated on a worn leather sofa, hunched over the files she'd retrieved from Compass and organizing them into stacks. "Long time no see, Jade." Andre smiled, flopping onto a chair opposite her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Blue eyes darted up from her work. She stared wordlessly at the dark-haired boy before turning her gaze to Tori, brows raised. _Would you like to tell him or shall I?_ They asked, hands stilling on the papers. The cyborg shrugged in response – Jade's friend, Jade's responsibility. "It's a long story. Where's Beck? He'll want to hear this."

Andre's smile faded. "You – ah – haven't been checking the lists lately, have you?" He asked softly.

Tori swore she could see Jade's blue eyes harden into ice. They darted in her direction. "Check the Techno-anarchists government website. Search for Beck Oliver." She ordered. The cyborg opened her mouth to complain but immediately clamped it shut when Jade's eyes widened in irritation.

Huffing instead, she averted her gaze and did as she was told, scrolling through the website in mind's eye. "He's there. Charged with attempted Grand Theft Auto – he hotwired a car and tried to make off with it." She informed. "They're still determining his sentence… It doesn't say when he'll be released." She turned her attention back to Jade and watched as a swarm of emotions fought for dominance.

"Wait, how'd you do that? How'd she do that?" He asked, rising from his chair and turning his attention back to Jade. The girl tore her gaze away from Tori and looked up at him, forcing her countenance to harden and burying any weakness under the surface. Andre wasn't oblivious. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, silently apologizing for his outburst when he knew the subject would be sensitive. "You know Beck. He always had a thing for cars…"

"Whatever. It was only a matter of time. I'm sure he's fine." Jade dismissed, shrugging his hand away. Tori sighed to herself, wondering if Jade was this stony to everyone. She'd yet to see the girl drop the sarcastic and apathetic attitude even when she was so obviously upset. She wondered how the pale girl kept it up – it must be exhausting to keep everyone at arm's reach all the time. What was it about Beck though? Why was she having such a strong reaction?

"This is Tori. She's a time-travelling cyborg." The raven-haired girl chimed, having grown uncomfortable with the attention.

"Jade!" Tori protested, raising her arms and dropping them in disbelief. She felt there should be a delicate method in doing this; it felt like Jade was giving up her secret identity.

"I found her in Compass' basement on Tuesday. My grandpa put her down there forever ago."

"Really?" Tori couldn't believe Jade was still talking. "Shut up!"

"It's not like you have to worry about him stripping you down for parts. He doesn't know the difference between a flat-head and Phillips screwdriver." Jade commented, rising to her feet and making her way towards the modified kitchen. She yanked open a cabinet next to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Who needs a drink?" Tori's and Andre's hands both shot into the air. "Good deal."

"So, wait. Seriously? Cyborg?" Andre inquired as he eased himself back into his seat.

Tori forced a nervous smile and removed her coat, pushing her sleeves up to reveal her cyborg arm. She felt a small jab in her backside and turned to see Jade struggling with the three full glasses and a half-empty bottle tucked under her arm. She gratefully accepted a tumbler and pulled the bottle free, raising her brow to silently question whether Jade was okay. Her companion nodded briskly, unconvincingly, and nodded in the direction of the couch.

"The first." Tori nodded.

"No offense, but shouldn't you be like 70-something at this point?" Andre pointed out, sipping his drink slowly.

The two girls exchanged a look. "We've got a lot to catch you up on." Jade smirked.

* * *

The hour passed slowly as the pair reconstructed the last week of their time together and the last few weeks of Tori's life in the past. The more detail they went into the more it began to sound like a science-fiction novel. Tori wasn't sure if anyone would believe her story when it was all said and done.

Andre pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes when the pair finished, plunging the room into silence. "I think my brain is crying." He groaned. "So… letter from mystery sender leads you to Tori. A letter from your grandpa hidden in your circuitry explains how you disappeared and kind of points a huge finger at Compass for murdering him. You still have no idea about this "missing piece" puzzle business, and now you're on the run from Sweepers?" He slid his glass across a scuffed coffee table and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the pair.

"Essentially. I can't risk going home again – I took that behemoth's tablet so he can't turn in an official report with my name on it, but if he manages to remember my face after that kick to his head it would put us both in a lot of danger. If anyone figures out Tori's back, we're fucked." Jade nodded, refilling his glass.

"Well… your room is as you left it. You can hide here as long as you need to, if you promise you'll actually hide. I don't need Sweepers investigating me again." Andre ran his hand loosely through his dreadlocks before waving lazily towards a door a few feet behind the couch.

"Hold up. You used to live here?" Tori interrupted. Jade shot her a warning glance. "You used to live _here_ and you moved into that dungeon you call a home? What gives? I bet they have hot water. You have hot water, right?" She turned to Andre who, brows raised in confusion, nodded slowly. His eyes flickered nervously between the two, sensing something Tori was oblivious to. "He has hot water and sunlight, Jade."

The pale girl hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "Living conditions here were no longer suitable to my wellbeing. I figured it best to bow out before I was tossed eight stories to my doom." She said diplomatically (and rather uncharacteristically), as if the statement had been practiced time and time again. "And speaking of hot water, I'm going to take a shower." Without another word Jade rose briskly from the couch, brushing past Tori's knees as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey, stay away from my vanilla bodywash!" Andre called as the door clicked shut.

"Not a chance, Harris." Jade replied before running water was heard.

"What's her deal? She's acting weirder than usual." Tori muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes in frustration and hissing when the butt of her hand brushed against her wound. She had all but forgotten about it, the alcohol numbing the pain delightfully. She tapped it gently with her index finger, feeling for fresh blood.

"Beck and her used to date." Andre said softly, tearing his eyes away from the bathroom door to focus on Tori. The Latina froze, oozing cheek forgotten. She stared hard at boy before her, trying to find the words to tactfully inquire more. He sensed her internal struggle and continued on. "It used to be the four of us here – Cat, me, Beck and Jade. They were pretty serious for a while… but you see how Jade is. She's pure evil sometimes. They'd fight and go to their separate corners but it's kind of hard to get your space when you live with someone, you know?" He traced his fingers around the rim of his glass. "To be fair, Beck pushed her buttons a lot. Jade was all about staying out of trouble. The people in charge keep a closer eye on her more than they do the rest of us, considering her family… And Beck? Beck has sticky fingers. I can't tell you how many times he almost got all of us in trouble. It never sat well with Jade."

"So she ended it." Tori muttered softly, watching Andre's fingers swirl. Something inside her bubbled angrily at the thought of someone hurting Jade. She suddenly found herself rather happy that the pair was no longer dating and, to some degree, was pleased he wasn't even around.

"Explosively. And she decided it was time to move out before the fighting ruined all her friendships. Cat didn't want her to go alone, so she went with her. I guess it's been a little over a year now. The space has helped everyone calm down about the whole deal. Beck and her were just getting back on semi-friendly conditions… then he went and got himself arrested a few weeks ago." He finished, downing the last of the whiskey and rising (a mite unsteadily) to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I think I'm going to follow Jade's lead and grab a shower. My brain's taken enough abuse for the day, I need some quiet time. No offense." He smiled apologetically as he stumbled (presumably) to another bathroom.

"Man… Jade's got my bodywash. And my loofah." He sighed, disappearing behind a closing door.

Tori chuckled softly to herself before standing and stretching, wincing as sharp pain shot through her body – she'd forgotten about the scuffle she had gotten into. With a soft groan she stressed out tense muscles and massaged a growing lump on her shoulder, glossy eyes surveying the room. Her gaze eventually stopped on Jade's old bedroom door. She pursed her lips, glancing at the bathroom door and calculating whether or not she had time to investigate. "Just a quick look." She muttered to herself, slipping across the room quietly and casting one more peek over her shoulder before entering the bedroom.

Though it looked nothing like her squatter's den – with the pelts, skulls, and general chaos – the room was still distinctly Jade. The room was dark lavender, the black blankets and pillows adorned with skulls. There were a few tattered horror movie posters on the walls – some Tori recognized, many she didn't. Most of them made her cringe. There was a single bookshelf by the bed that doubled as a table and a small dresser against the opposite wall. Other than that the room was empty; she wondered if Jade had moved out the majority of her things or simply lived this sparsely while she was here.

The cyborg eased herself down onto the bed and scanned the books on the shelf, one title in particular grabbing her attention. _Stellaluna_. Gingerly she pulled the thin book free, staring at the faded bat on the cover and tracing her titanium fingers along the title. She couldn't believe it was here.

"Dad used to read that to me all the time as a kid. It was his favorite." The voice pierced the silence and made Tori jump. She turned to see Jade wrapped in a towel, wringing her dark hair out on the hardwood floor. Satisfied it was dry enough she tossed the damp locks over one shoulder, exposing the soft skin of her neck. She took a seat next to olive-skinned girl and stared intently at the book.

"I know," Tori replied, placing it in her hands. "I bought this for his birthday. I read it to him every night when he was a kid." She smiled sadly as she recalled those evenings. It hadn't taken him long to memorize the book in its entirety; the pair would pick their favorite lines and recite them to each other.

Jade flipped through the pages and sighed; it sounded like she was deflating. She'd had a rough day, Tori realized. She wondered if this amount of stress was normal for her in this world, or if it was just since Tori arrived. "You and Beck, huh?" She asked softly.

"Ugh. Andre and his big mouth." She huffed, spell broken. She flipped the book shut and tossed it onto the dresser.

"Oh please. You totally threw me under the bus earlier with my secret identity." Tori chided. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine, Vega." She dismissed coolly, combing her fingers through a few knots as she rose to her feet. She crossed the short distance to the dresser and knelt down, clutching the towel around her as she rooted through it for clean clothes.

"Jade." Tori called softly. She averted her eyes when the inventor dropped the towel to reveal a matching pair of navy-blue lingerie. She felt warmth creeping into her cheeks as her eyes wandered back towards her companion's form, gaze trailing from her calves to her shoulders. Jade reminded her of a lion she realized. _No, a panther._ She mused to herself. Lithe and graceful but powerful; beautiful but deadly. Jade turned and caught Tori staring, her studded brow climbing up her forehead curiously. Tori didn't avert her gaze shamefully, knowing she should probably blame her brass on the alcohol numbing her sensibilities.

"Tori." Jade replied finally, breaking their stare when she pulled a grey t-shirt over her head.

"Would you just show normal human emotions besides rage for once?" The cyborg huffed.

To her surprise Jade smiled. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and reclaimed her seat next on the bed, facing her friend. "I don't like showing human emotions." She said softly, hooking her finger under Tori's chin and tilting her head to the side. "Your gash is weeping and has bits of alleyway in it. You need to clean it – go take a shower."

"I'm too tired and sore to even fathom showering, even if it would be the first hot bath I've had since I've been awake." Jade rolled her blue eyes wordlessly and stood, disappearing for a moment before returning with the bottle of whiskey. "Ugh. I don't need any more of that either. I'm already starting to lose feeling in my toes and I think my lips are following suit and – "

While Tori prattled on absently Jade soaked a corner of her towel with alcohol and dabbed it gently against the cyborg's face. She chuckled when the other girl howled and jerked away, nearly throwing herself off the bed. Ignoring Tori's pitched complaints Jade grabbed her chin and forced her to maintain eye contact. "You have a gaping wound on your face that you don't feel like cleaning out. If you don't you'll get an infection and those gorgeous cheekbones of yours are going to rot off. Shut up and let me clean your damn face." She demanded softly. Tori whined one last time but complied, wincing each time the alcohol made contact with the open wound.

Satisfied with her work, Jade blew gently on Tori's cheek to alleviate the stinging and fell back onto the mattress. "It's been a long-ass day." She sighed. "I'm going to be pissed if Sweepers trash my place."

"Not really much you can do about it at this point. I'm just glad we're somewhere safe in case it happens." Tori yawned, rising to her feet and examining her reflection in the mirror on the dresser. She frowned, hoping the wound wouldn't scare too badly. "But I'll let you get to bed… it's getting late and you haven't really slept the past few nights." She made her way towards the door, wondering which bedroom she could claim. She supposed it didn't matter.

"Tori… wait."

* * *

**A/N: :O This would be a better cliffhanger if I wouldn't post the next chapter immediately. But I hate cliffhangers, so the next chapter should be ready by later tonight/early morning (depending on your time zone). So you're welcome. I love that you guys are actually enjoying this :) I love getting reviews and messages about the plot and the characters. I love bouncing ideas off you guys (especially you, Newsies. You're my favorite). **

**Speaking of questions – a few guest reviewers asked how old I was. Since I can't reply to them, I'll just answer here: Old enough to buy alcohol, not old enough to rent a car. Oooold.**

**As mentioned in the last chapter, here's another piece of news:**

_**Washington, 2026 – **__Another spree of hate crimes has been reported along the eastern seaboard. A number of individuals recently entered in the cyberkinetics program have been found in various stages of destruction. Survivors who managed to escape to safety reported groups of men and women armed with hammers and blowtorches, intent on disassembling them. "They say they wanted to make me human again," states ex-marine Wesley Gunnells; he just finished his last round of physical therapy with his cyberkinetic arm. He was assaulted early yesterday morning while exercising in the park. "They tried to kill me. They're nuts."_

_Hate crimes against the cyborg population are nothing new to this country, but the methods are becoming more a cause for concern. Cyborgs have been found deactivated with no external damage. When examined by scientists, they were found to have the systems that keep them operational short-circuited. _

_The population fears a terrorist group may have obtained detailed schematics of the cyborg technology and designed a weapon to deactivate them swiftly and permanently. Compass Industries and its partners claim to be looking into the issue. No statement from President and CEO, Madison Chase, could be retrieved at this time. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo... about last night/this morning. See, what had happened was I totally fell asleep at like 7:30 last night and didn't wake up until 6 this morning. I was that tired. And then I had to pick my bestie up from the airport and I spent all day with her. So I just finished up the chapter now. **  
**Hope you guys can forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
**

**As always, I love you guys. Please R/R ... you've got no idea how happy it makes me to get little updates on my phone letting me know you have.  
**

* * *

Jade wasn't sure what made her call out to the Latina's retreating form. She was used to being alone. She relished being alone… or so she thought. But the thought of spending the night without Tori made her anxious. She had almost lost Tori today to the Sweeper and it had terrified her; she didn't want to take her eyes off the cyborg. She was afraid that if she did she would disappear by the time she woke.

Tori turned, soft brown eyes questioning Jade's outburst. Every fiber of Jade's being protested the words that followed – "Stay? The bed's big enough for both of us." The voice didn't sound like her own.

The brunette smiled. "Sure. On one condition. We talk." She retraced her steps to Jade's bed, pausing to dig through Jade's dresser to retrieve a tank-top and a pair of shorts.

"Talk about what?" It was Jade's turn to stare as Tori changed. She couldn't help but notice she was wearing Cat's pink panties under Jade's clothes. Wait. Her clothes? She was going to have to bitch about that later… that Sweeper had definitely torn one of her favorite green tops. It took a moment of glaring and inward monologue about the Sweeper before she realized she was staring intently at Tori's ass. She felt her fingers itching as they normally did when she wanted to get her hands on something. She had felt this way about Tori when she desperately wanted to get wrist-deep into her circuitry…

This was a different kind of desire.

"Normal human emotions." Tori beamed as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Ugh. Nevermind. Go sleep somewhere else." Jade groaned, clicking off the light and rolling to face the opposite direction.

"Nope! Too late." The bed bounced sharply as Tori apparently jumped in. The light clicked on again a moment afterwards.

"Why'd you do that? You can see just fine in the dark."

"Yeah, but you can't. It's harder to ignore me when you can see me, I'm convinced." In an effort to prove her wrong Jade remained silent. "Jade." The Latina poked her gently in the spine to illicit a response – still nothing. "Jaaaade." She whined, slipping an icy metal hand up the other girl's shirt and resting it against soft flesh.

Jade jumped as if an ice-cube had been shoved down her top. "Geez! What? Cheater." She huffed, rolling to face the cyborg and grabbing the offending hand. She squeezed it tightly and shoved it back to Tori's side of the bed. Despite the irritation in her voice her blue eyes flashed in amusement.

"Are you okay? You didn't take it very well when you found out about Beck. Fine isn't an acceptable answer." Large, determined eyes flickered across Jade's face, studying her features.

Jade didn't answer immediately; she was still trying to sort out that answer herself. "I don't know." She finally replied. "We didn't end well. I hated him for a long time after we broke up. It's like he didn't care. God knows how many times I told him to chill out on the stealing, how many times Andre and I told him to stop. We would have gotten into a shit-ton more than he would have had they traced any crimes back to him. Compass-affiliated Techies are punished worse than most. He never listened. I had to end it. I couldn't risk being sent away because of him."

Jade bit her lip as she fell silent, recalling that night; it was the worst fight they'd ever had. By that point she was tired of arguing, tired of hearing the same broken promises, tired of giving him one last chance. She didn't understand why he just couldn't keep his hands to himself, and she didn't care to. The four of them had a perfectly good life here and he was going to ruin it for all of them.

"When Cat and I left I had no intention of ever coming back. Cat got sick that winter, though, and you know our home isn't exactly the healthiest environment to recover from the flu in. I brought her back here. Beck and I hadn't spoken for months... I guess we missed each other more than we hated each other at that point."

"You made up?" Tori inquired.

"Yes? No? I don't know. We agreed to disagree. I accepted that he wasn't going to change, he accepted that I had a valid point." Understanding they would both have to tread lightly with each other, the pair had tried to rekindle and repair their friendship. It was still a work in progress. She wondered when she'd see him again, if she'd see him again.

"I'm just worried about him in there. I've heard horror stories about what they do to thieves." She mumbled as she twirled a damp curl around her finger.

"It's okay to worry, Jade. It makes you normal." Tori replied softly.

Jade blinked at her. "That was the most insulting thing you could have called me." She said dryly.

"You're like 2% normal and 98% weird as chiz. Better?"

"Better."

The pair smiled faintly. For the first time in years Jade felt at peace with the world. It struck her as odd that the girl that had brought complete chaos into her life could bring comfort as well. She allowed her gaze to follow the soft curve of Tori's features as her mind wandered lazily, finger still twirling the raven curl. Her eyes came to a rest on Tori's smile and she wondered if the Latina's lips were as soft as they looked...

Jade blinked in rapid succession when she realized the pattern her thoughts had taken again. She pulled her hand free from her tangled locks and pushed herself into a sitting position. _No. No. No. That would be too fucking weird_. She chastised herself. Tori was like 70 years old. She had babysat her father. She was a time-traveling cyborg that was probably still being hunted by the government. She was so damn positive and encouraging. She was everything Jade wasn't.

And she still invoked emotions Jade hadn't felt in years. She felt safe around Tori, a sensation she hadn't realized she'd been craving. This sense of peace, of trust, was terrifying, but not so much as the prospect of losing it.

"Jade?" Tori sat up and rested a warm, human hand tentatively on her lower back. The simple gesture sent chills crawling up her spine.

"I'm okay." Jade breathed, forcing the most sincere smile she could manage. She couldn't afford to fumble their relationship; she'd squelch this feeling with the rest of them to ensure everything could continue to run smoothly.

Tori wasn't stupid; with her enhanced senses she could hear Jade's heart beating rapidly, could hear her shaky breath. The sensors in her brain had detected the subtle changes in Jade's pheromones. Even without her super-senses she could feel a change in the pale girl. Jade West was developing an attraction. The frigid ice-queen she'd met a few days ago was beginning to melt, and Tori was becoming increasingly attached the young woman she was finding miles beneath the surface – the one with actual feelings, the one that cared a lot more than she would ever admit.

Tori flicked her tongue across her bottom lip as she thought. The Jade she was in bed with right now was not the Jade that had released her from her tomb. This was the Jade that, despite fearing imprisonment above all else, had risked her freedom to ensure Tori's safety earlier today. This was the Jade that could use all that strength and wit to help others like Patrick had instead of just toiling away selfishly and bitterly in her dungeon.

She _liked_ this Jade. A lot. She wanted this Jade to stick around. Their banter was fluid and comfortable, their conversations easy and familiar as though they'd known each other their whole lives. It felt natural to want to touch her, to hold her. "Jade." She whispered, biting her bottom lip nervously as she cupped the pale girl's cheek with her human hand. The girl stifled a shiver at the touch and a ghost of a smile crossed Tori's face. She was suddenly concerned that if she didn't act now, if she didn't stop Jade from shoving down her feelings and replacing the mask of bitter indifference, she'd never see this Jade again.

She leaned in so that their lips were inches apart. She could feel Jade's warm breath on her skin, could smell the soft hint of vanilla. It made her heart flutter. She wasn't sure who closed the gap between them – her, Jade, or Jack Daniels – but their lips met a moment later. Tori panicked when she didn't feel Jade respond. She pulled back and removed her hand, face ablaze in humiliation. "I-I… wow. Sorry." She stammered quickly. Where was the nearest window? She'd just go throw herself out it now. She felt a warm hand grasp onto hers and panicked. Oh God. Jade was going to murder her.

Jade breathed a faint laugh and grabbed Tori's hand, squeezing it to prevent the cyborg from bolting from the bed. She pulled her in closer and kissed her again, confidently this time. Tori allowed Jade to set the pace – she worried that if she ventured too far too quickly Jade would retreat. The kisses were gentle and slow – cautious, she realized. Jade wanted to investigate these feelings before she allowed Tori in. She slid her free hand up the back of Tori's neck. The simple action caused goosebumps to break out on her olive skin and she shivered into Jade's lips. She felt Jade smile against her and couldn't help but release a faint giggle as well. The reaction spurred Jade on and the kisses deepened. Pale fingers deftly tucked a few stray locks behind Tori's ear and cupped her face, tracing a thumb across her cheek.

The Latina jerked back with a hiss, leaving Jade wide-eyed and bewildered in the middle of the bed. Tori cringed and smiled apologetically, turning her head to remind Jade of her wound. "It stung. I'm sorry." She explained, blotting it gently with the back of her hand to see if it was oozing again. She pulled away to reveal a watery pink splotch and grimaced. "Ew." Her face flushed again, embarrassed to have ruined the moment.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry … I forgot about it." Jade breathed, composing herself. She grabbed a corner of the blanket and lightly dabbed Tori's cheek to dry it. "I think it'll be okay by morning."

Tori nodded and the pair fell silent. She studied Jade's face and tried to decipher exactly what the younger girl was feeling. It was nigh impossible – she had an excellent poker face. "So… Jade?" She didn't want to bombard her with a million questions, a million different reasons to bolt. Despite what Tori wanted, Jade would decide what the kiss meant. Decide what would happen next. She would set the pace and Tori would follow.

Jade's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the girl before her. Tori detected no anger; she felt more like she was being studied. Picked apart. Examined. "Tori." She replied, scooting back towards the head of the bed and sliding under the covers. The Latina frowned; to say she was disappointed was an understatement. Before she could rise to her feet and sulk from the room, Jade lifted the corner of the blankets, inviting her in. Tori perked a brow and hesitated, finally encouraged by a soft "Come on," from her companion.

Tori slipped under the covers and rested her head on Jade's shoulder, breathing in the smell of vanilla body wash and laundry detergent. She felt a pale arm wrap around her midsection, a thumb tracing circles along her ribs. Tori followed suit and slipped her arm across Jade's torso and pulled her closer, nuzzling into the crook of Jade's neck. "We'll see where it goes." Jade whispered, kissing the top of Tori's head before reaching to click off the lamp.

Though not the answer Tori was hoping for, she knew it would have to be the one she accepted for the time being. She had made it past Jade's barbed defenses and managed to slip her foot in the door; there was no need to start pushing. This was good enough for now.

Jade stared at the dark ceiling as her thoughts raced. _What am I doing? _She chastised herself. She knew better than to get emotionally attached to anyone in her world – people never stuck around very long. They didn't have a choice, not with the Sweepers hounding them at every turn. That was one reason she had let Beck go, she didn't want to fall hard for him only to have him ripped away from her. When she had heard news of his arrest part of her had been glad that she jumped ship when she did, as selfish as that made her sad.

Small twitches alerted Jade that Tori was starting to nod off. She glanced down at the older girl and she dozed, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. _And what are you going to do if something happens to her?_ A niggling voice reminded. Tori was public enemy number one; her wanted poster still floated around in some precincts. Falling for her practically guaranteed heartbreak.

But falling for her felt so right. So worth it.

She pulled the cyborg closer as a faint murmur escaped her lips. With renewed conviction she swore to keep Tori safe from the people in this world who would hunt her and tear her apart. They'd solve the mystery of this letter and hopefully find some way to disappear; they'd find some way to give her the life her grandfather had wanted for her.

Maybe somewhere along the way they could iron out exactly what this was.

Telling Tori to just see where it goes was not a way to dismiss her or her feelings… Their feelings. It was her effort to protect them both. She didn't know what the future held for either of them and she didn't want Tori to be hurt if she, for whatever reason, couldn't reciprocate in a way she desired. Jade exhaled heavily, knowing this mystery concerning Tori had just taken a very complicated turn. Part of her was anxious, knowing that any number of things could compromise them now.

Another part of her, a bigger part, was excited to see what would come of it. She had no idea what would become of them, of this, but she was determined to enjoy the ride as long as she could.

* * *

Jade awoke to a stirring on her chest. Blue eyes fluttered open to chocolate ones staring back at her. She groaned softly and glanced out the draped window – the sun seemed to have just risen. Not only was Tori _awake_, she was happy about it. The cyborg beamed at her as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Oh God. You're a morning person." Jade grumbled, rolling to face the back wall. The simple movement sent waves of pain through her body. "Oh God. Did I get his by a bus?"

"I believe you called him a gorilla." Tori replied sympathetically, squeezing her shoulder gently. "And I'm only a morning person when I've had a good evening." She chimed, pecking Jade on the cheek before sliding out of bed. "I'm going to shower – it'll be the first hot one I've had in decades." Tori informed, grabbing Jade's towel from the night before off the floor before heading towards the door, pausing only when she heard Jade snicker behind her. "What?"

"Nothing." She had forgotten that she had yet to tell Tori about the hot water at the butcher's shop. "Just a funny dream. Go on." The cyborg lingered in doorway for a moment, as if contemplating whether it was worth it or not to pursue the issue. Apparently deciding against it she slipped from the room, leaving Jade in peace to doze. She tossed around and tangled herself up in the sheets, unable to get comfortable. Despite her best efforts, sleep wouldn't return to her.

With a frustrated huff she sat up in bed and ran her hand through her tangled hair. She freed herself from her sheets and stood before the mirror, deciding it was well worth the effort to dig for a brush this morning. Her eyeliner was smudged beyond any repair and, to her dismay, she hadn't left any floating around the apartment. She considered leaving it on but couldn't justify looking like a raccoon all day. Begrudgingly she rubbed it off with her sleeve, huffing; she didn't like not having access to her makeup. "Oh whatever." She muttered, tossing the brush down in defeat and pulling her hair into a messy bun. She threw open her bedroom door to find Andre perched on a stool by the window, strumming a few bars on the guitar.

"Did you have a good night, Jade? Surprised that your bed was still made? Can I interest you in some lemonade?" He sang, earning a chuckle from the usually dour girl.

"I did. I'll pass on the lemonade but if you've got some orange juice I'll take you up on it." She took a seat on the couch in front of the stack of files she abandoned last night, leafing through them once again. "I don't even know what I'm looking for." Jade sighed, pulling out the pictures of Tori to examine them in better light.

"What'cha got there, chick?" Andre inquired as he placed a glass of juice on the table before her. "Oh, that's disgusting!"

"Files from Compass. It's Tori after her accident." Jade replied, flipping to the next photo. "Paperwork says her arm was literally torn from her body when she was thrown from the car." She continued, holding one in particular up to Andre's face. He protested loudly and shoved it away, taking a seat across from her to avoid anymore assault on his eyes. "A piece of scrap metal impaled her sternum… nicked her heart. They list every injury she sustained and my grandpa devised a list of prototypes designed to fix her. Most of her technology was custom made." She explained, spreading the bloody images out on the table to match each of them up to the report she was reading. "I can't tell what this one is though."

"It's the part of my eye that connected to what was left of my optic nerve." Tori answered softly, causing Jade to nearly jump out of her skin. She hadn't heard the cyborg approach. She leaned over the back of the couch, and Jade noticed she clutched the towel so tightly that her knuckles paled. Her eyes were hard, dark. Jade immediately regretted pulling them out; she should have known this would have been a sensitive issue for her. "Patrick showed these to me once. I'm guessing he stored them downstairs?" She wasn't questioning Jade, she was speaking to herself.

"There was a lot more that I couldn't carry. I tried to grab what I thought was important. All your schematics are here." Jade said, patting a hefty stack of papers with her left hand. Tori hummed in response, eyes wandering over the photos before leaning back. She didn't say another word before retreating to the bedroom, presumably to get dressed. "Smooth, Jade." The inventor chastised herself, shoving the upsetting images back in the folder and tossing it on the floor.

"She'll be okay. I'm sure she wants to get to the bottom of this just like you do." Andre assured

"Yeah, but I doubt she wanted to do a show and tell of her insides." Jade countered.

Tori returned a few minutes later in yesterday's jeans and a tank-top she'd managed to dig out of Jade's closet. She eased herself onto the couch and slipped easily up against Jade, their hands brushing as she reached grab a packet of information. Her skin was warm and inconceivably soft from her shower; Jade glanced at her sideways and flashed the most imperceptible of smiles, trying to gauge Tori's mood. The cyborg reciprocated the small action before her countenance hardened in concentration. "So we're still kind of stumbling around blind, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately. I figured we could start at the beginning though. Your designs. See what Compass did different. You said granddad was going to try and throw them off your trail. Give them different blueprints? If you could go back through their archives you can find what plans they first started selling." Jade suggested, tapping the files in Tori's hands.

"I feel you overestimate my abilities. I don't know how things have changed over the past 40 years as far as hacking goes. I may be able to find something… but I don't know." Tori chewed on her bottom lip as she flipped past the pages without reading them. "And I'm not entirely sure I know what I'm looking at anyway."

Jade glanced hesitantly at Andre; the last thing they needed right now was a super-computer with insecurities. "It won't hurt to try, Tori. Right? It's at least a start." She put a hand on her knee and squeezed it to reassure her. "Even if you can't get in, at least we'll have ruled that out as an option." Tori looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. "Okay. Give me a bit. I'll need to review these first." She agreed quietly, rising and retreating to the kitchen area. She placed the folder gently on the counter, as if she was afraid it might break, and dragged a stool over. With a heavy sigh she sat down, opened it and began scanning the first page. She hunched over the paperwork, shoulder sagged and hair falling in curtains in her face, effectively blocking out the rest of the world with a shield chestnut locks.

"So what does that leave for us?" Andre inquired. Jade looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I said us. You think I'm going to pass up a chance to solve this mystery?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't know, honestly. Sparky over there has the schematics. I've got a list of personnel involved with the project that may have some inkling Tori would still be alive, but I can't check their status without internet. I don't suppose…?" She trailed off hopefully.

"Not a chance. When they picked up Beck they swept the apartment. Didn't even leave me with my keyboard… I had just finished writing the chords for a new song, too." Andre shook his head, reaching across the table to take a sip of Jade's juice. She swatted his hand away and clutched it to her body, chewing her lip as she thought.

"I've got nothing. We're just going to have to wait for Tori." She sighed.

"To the roof, then? So we can give her some peace? And you look like you need some sun. How often are you getting out of your cave?" He joked, offering his hand as he rose to his feet. Jade scowled behind him as she allowed him to lead her towards the roof.

The pair passed an hour in idle conversation, catching up on the past few weeks since they'd last seen each other. Andre basked in a lounge chair under the noon-day sun as Jade hid herself under a shaded trellis, picking at the vines that dangled within reach. She had hated the sun since she was young – as a child she had always pinked and blistered outdoors, never tanned. Every time she wanted to venture outdoors it required a slathering on of sunblock; it was sticky and slimy and difficult to wash off. After years of fighting with both sunburn and sunscreen it she gave up on playing outside altogether… to this day she held a great disdain for the scent of coconut.

"I should probably go check on Tori. We've been up here a while." Concern for Tori was only one reason (and mostly a minor one). The sun was giving her a headache, she was boiling, and she had run out of reachable leaves to pick at and destroy. She squinted up through the vines at the sun, trying to judge the time. All she succeeded in doing was blinding herself. Andre hummed in response, a small smile spreading across his face.

Jade's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Don't try and kid me. We've known each other for 15 years."

"Yeah… and you won't live to see our 16th anniversary if you don't explain." She threatened, propping her elbows up on the armrest and steepling her fingers.

"I can tell when you have a crush on someone, Jade. I've predicted 3 out of the 3 last boyfriends… And your last girlfriend." He raised his sunglasses and propped them on the top of his head, smile widening in triumph.

Jade felt warmth spread across her face and hoped that it wouldn't be noticeable due to the already present flush. She knew it was no use to try and lie to her best friend – he could see right through her. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

That didn't mean it'd stop her from trying.

"If it's any consolation she's definitely the coolest of your crushes… Part robot? Bitchin'." He continued, rolling off the lounge chair and stretching before offering Jade a hand. She brushed it away with a huff, pushing herself to her feet with a grunt; she was still sore from yesterday. "And her hair is much more luxurious than Beck's." He trotted along behind her, chuckling as she flicked him off. "And those cheekbones? Perfect!"

The teasing continued down the stairs until Jade spun suddenly, blocking the door to the apartment. She jabbed him in the chest with her finger and glared. "Stop it." She hissed dangerously.

Andre stopped laughing but his smile didn't fade. "Alright, alright. But seriously, Jade, I like what I know of her. You oughta pursue this. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks. I really appreciate your input on that. Mind sharing that opinion with the government and the people trying to kill Vega?" She replied dryly, disappearing through the door. She found Tori where she left her, hunched over that stack of files. Jade noticed that they had all been sifted through and, when she leaned over the counter, she realized Tori wasn't reacting to her presence. "Vega?" She ventured, rounding the island to get a better view of her. The cyborg stared blankly at the surface before her. The pale girl whistled and waved a hand in front of her face, earning no response. The lights were on but nobody appeared to be home. "Tori." Jade said again, beginning to worry. She knitted her brows and flicked her companion square on the nose, finally earning a reaction. Tori squeaked and jerked backwards, blinking rapidly and rubbing her nose.

"What was that for?" She whined, frowning.

"I thought you might have shorted out." Jade explained with an agitated huff. "You weren't responding."

"I was trying to hack some very sensitive systems. I was concentrating." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"It looked like an out of body experience." Jade grabbed a stool of her own and took a seat opposite the Latina.

"It kind of was at that point. I was focusing all of my energy." She yawned and rested her head on her hand, flipping idly through the loose papers. "It's exhausting."

"Any payout?"

"Not really. Too many firewalls. Too many ways to be traced. Too many counter-measures… Sorry, Jade." She apologized.

"It's okay," Jade sighed. "We knew it was a long shot." Understanding as she was on the matter she was still disappointed. She was worried her excursion to Compass might have been for naught. Travelling back was too dangerous for them now. "The only other option I know would be to investigate the people involved when you were … built? Rebuilt? Whatever. Do you think Patrick would have told them about hiding you?"

Tori was shaking her head before Jade even finished her sentence. "He didn't trust any of them enough. The only person he told was Trina… and she died a few years ago. Killed in the riots, according to the news reports." She said softly. Her chocolate eyes welled with tears at the mention of her.

"Trina?" Jade repeated, glancing up from the cyborg's designs.

"My sister? She was a few years older than - "

"No, I know. Trina – brown hair, brown eyes, had an attitude that kind of made you want to slap her?"

Tori bristled at the negative comments about her sister. "You could say that, yes." She replied, the tone in her voice suggesting that Jade mind her next comments.

"She's not dead." Jade stated plainly.

"What? Yes she is. It was confirmed by a lot of people. Her death made headlines – she was the first one to be killed for even being associated with someone in the cyborg program." Tori closed her eyes and scanned the saved articles.

"No, that was fake. Compass forged the crime scene. They put her into hiding to protect her from that… It was a little over a year before Armageddon happened." Jade was on her feet again, pacing in a small path in the kitchen.

"How do you know all this?" Tori desperately wanted to believe her, but didn't think she could handle having her hopes dashed.

"Dad told me. She told dad when Compass approached her. He told me he encouraged to accept the offer, that Compass would be sure to protect her." She explained.

"What? Why would Compass offer to protect her? Are you sure you're thinking of Trina? My Trina?"

"Dad called her aunt Trina, told me that she was your sister. She came to every Christmas that I can remember until Compass made that offer. She always drove me a little nuts… so yeah. I'm sure I'm talking about your Trina." Jade huffed, running a hand through her tangled locks. "I can't believe I forgot about that woman. It's been almost a decade since I've seen her." Every Christmas was plagued with horrible renditions of once favorite carols.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Jade could see a light beginning to glow in Tori's eyes and desperately hoped so for the girl's sake. She needed something good to happen in her life, and soon. She didn't want to imagine what would happen to her if this turned out to be a wild goose chase.

"She has to be. If she's the only one Patrick told about you she _had_ to be the one that sent the letter." The inventor reasoned. "Tori, I need you to do one last search. Try and find where they could have hidden her. She has to be close." The Latina nodded and closed her eyes, launching into an intense search. Excitement bubbled under Jade's calm countenance and she forced herself back into the living room to give Tori peace to work. She leaned up against the window frame and crossed her arms, staring at the street below, impatiently drumming her fingers against her bicep. Andre attempted to coax her onto the couch and offered her a book to read. With an icy stare she declined him and resumed pacing.

After nearly an hour Jade was ready to pull her hair out. As she opened her mouth to call out to Tori the cyborg spun in her seat, smile spreading across her face. "I found her."


	12. Chapter 12

Tori's hands were shaking as she accepted the pen and paper Andre offered. She scribbled down Trina's new home address and passed it back to the awaiting pair. She slid of her perch and bounded to the bedroom to change into street-appropriate clothes. She was practically giddy; one of the first things she had done when she had gained internet access was to check on Trina. News of her death had been the biggest crushing blow she had been dealt thus far. To know she was still alive made her feel as if she could fly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she absently smoothed her hair, wondering how Trina must look now. Doing a quick calculation she determined that her older sister would be around 61 at this point.

Tori blinked, furrowing her brows as realization dawned on her. She had accepted that this was the future, had accepted that, during her absence, Daniel had grown up and given birth to a daughter, had accepted that the world had changed in every way. She had never considered, however, how old she'd be if she hadn't been frozen in time. "I'd be 59." She muttered to herself, unable to accept the words that came out of her mouth. "I'd be _old_." The reality of the situation slammed into her like a Mac truck. Before, it was just as if she'd been transported to another dimension – there was absolutely no way this could be the one she had been born into. Now there'd be no denying it. The world really had gone to hell.

Shaking away negative thoughts, Tori shrugged on Jade's jacket and returned to the living room. Her smile was so broad it was hurting her face. "Well! Let's go." She clapped her hands, motioning towards the door.

"There's a bit of a problem, Vega." Jade frowned apologetically, holding the paper under Tori's nose. "This neighborhood… it's kind of off limits for the likes of us." Taking Tori's questioning stare as an indication to continue, Jade sighed. "It's guarded by Sweepers. No Techies allowed. The people who live there can come and go as they please, but we'd be stopped at the perimeter. I don't know if it's worth risking if that gorilla was ever able to identify me… we'd be picked up on the spot."

"But… There's got to be some way. I can't just know she's out there and not try to see her. She's my sister, Jade." Tori argued, her throat constricting as she forbade herself to choke up. If Jade thought a few Sweepers would be able to keep her from the only family she had left, she had another thing coming. "And she's the only one that may have any idea what the hell is going on. She may need help. She may know something big is coming. We can't just sit here and not try!" If they wouldn't help her she had no problem going alone.

Jade and Andre shared a look. Andre shrugged his shoulders in defeat and Jade huffed. "We need a plan, Tori. We can't just storm the castle walls. If we get picked up it's game over. Literally. You'll be disassembled and I'll probably be executed."

"You can't tell me in all your years as a street-rat you and your friends haven't crossed those borders somehow for some reason." Tori snipped bitterly. "I'm down for having a plan, but not one that's going to take weeks to come up with."

Jade's glare hardened dangerously; Tori could tell the words that followed were calculated. "In all of my years I've never felt the need to do something so foolish, no. However, some of my colleagues have. Many of those colleagues are in jail for that very reason. I have no desire to join them. We will get to Trina, but you're going to have to be patient. We're going to have to research this. We're going to have to be smart about it. _You_ are going to have to trust me." It was taking great restraint, Tori realized, to not scream and hurl insults in her typical manner. "I understand you want to see your sister. This is huge for you. But if we don't do this right she's going to have to watch you die… and there won't be any way to bring you back this time."

Tori tore her gaze away from her piercing blue eyes, knowing Jade was right. It didn't make the truth of the matter any easier to swallow. "Fine. But she's first priority. No more mystery files. No more hacking into Compass. Trina first." She stated plainly, pulling the coat off and tossing it on the couch.

"Trina first." Jade nodded.

* * *

Jade hated being the voice of reason – it left a bad taste in her mouth. After Tori's outburst Jade had excused herself for a moment to get fresh air on the roof. She knew if she stuck around she would undoubtedly say something she would regret. She tried to remind herself that Tori was in a sensitive state, that she had essentially (though unintentionally) dangled a carrot in front of her. Surprise! Your sister is alive… but you can't see her. That would piss anyone off.

Jade gripped the back of one of Andre's patio chairs tightly, channeling her anger into the grip and hoping the pain would diffuse her temper. She held her breathe, counted to ten, and exhaled slowly.

With a snarl she then hurled the chair off the roof, smirking as she heard it clatter and clang to the ground below. That would satisfy her for now.

When she returned downstairs she found Andre and Tori hunkered over a blank sheet of paper, the cyborg mapping out the neighborhood in detail for him. She took a seat next to the Latina and rested her chin on her fist, watching as her cyborg hand rendered it with pinpoint accuracy. As she sketched with her left hand, her right reached out slowly to rest on Jade's knee. The raven-haired girl looked at it skeptically, recognizing it as a peace offering but unsure as to whether she wanted to accept it. Tori squeezed her leg hopefully and Jade eventually caved, entwining their fingers and rolling her eyes. She glanced over at Andre to see him smirking and glared at him. _I don't want to fucking hear it_, her eyes said.

_I told you you had a crush._ They replied. Jade opened her mouth to rebuke him but he acted fast, interrupting her before she could begin her tirade. "Do you remember the time Beck slipped past the Sweepers and into an abandoned house in the neighborhood?"

"Vaguely. I didn't accompany him on that excursion. Was it Trina's neighborhood?" She replied brusquely.

"Had to have been. No fence… Here's the guard tower he mentioned. Trina's back here." He tapped on the map with a pen and Jade leaned in to examine the circled lot.

"At least she's not in the middle of town… It looks like there's a flood channel here that runs a few doors down from her place. Sewer access?" She had heard of Techies travelling by sewers between restricted zones to avoid Sweepers. If they could just find the right access it should be the most direct, safest route.

"Is that safe?" Tori seemed apprehensive.

"Safest option we have… Unless you want to wait and watch at a safe distance and just hope Trina ventures into the city." She shook her head adamantly against that idea. "Thought so." Jade glanced at the clock on the wall and did a few quick calculations. "We'll leave when it gets dark… street Sweepers don't have night-vision technology. The ones guarding the neighborhood will though. That's where we're really going to have to watch ourselves."

"Too bad Beck isn't here to tell us how he did it without being detected." Andre muttered.

"That's his own fault." Jade countered coolly. "We'll be just fine without him. Tori? You've got night-vision. You can lead us through the sewers. You've just given us a map too. We should be set when we get in the perimeter. The hardest part is going to be getting through the city… Sweepers come out full force around twilight to enforce curfew."

"I've got it taken care of." Andre chimed, earning two curious stares from his companions. "I have a few buddies that owe me favors. We can run major interference, cause a bunch of distractions on the opposite side of town. It should draw them away and let you guys travel freely."

Jade was already shaking her head before he finished. "Too dangerous. There's no way I'm going to risk you ending up in cell next to Beck."

"If you get caught you'll both be executed. I think my idea's a little safer." He countered.

"If by safer you mean idiotic." The pale girl replied, crossing her arms.

"Would you stop being so stubborn?"

"When you stop being stupid!"

Tori jumped to her feet and raised her hands to silence them both. "Both of you stop!" Jade opened her mouth to make a snide remark and the cyborg pointed a titanium finger at her as a warning. "Hush."

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath, turning her head.

"Andre has a point. If we get spotted it'd completely ruin our plans even if we didn't get caught. They might even be able to trace us back to here. He can make sure we get out of the city safely… Andre, you're sure you can get away, right?" Tori looked at him hopefully.

"Shouldn't be a problem. If I can round all my buddies up there will be too many of us for them to know who to chase first. I'll be fine." He assured.

Jade stewed in her seat and refused to look at either of them. "Jade." Tori said softly, reaching out to squeeze her arm. "I know you're scared but - "

Jade jerked her arm away and rose to her feet, glaring daggers. "I'm not scared. I'm pissed. You're going to land yourself in jail with this idiotic idea. Tell Beck I said hey when you get there." She spat, storming from the room. The door to the roof banged open and they could hear her stomping up the stairs.

"…That could have gone better." Andre sighed. "I suppose I should go talk to her." He started for the door but was stopped when Tori grabbed his shoulder.

"No… I think she's more mad at me at this point. Let me go. Besides, if she throws me off the roof I should be okay." She half joked, only partially sure that Jade wouldn't be capable of such violence.

* * *

Tori eased open the roof door to find Jade fuming near the fire-escape. If she heard Tori's arrival she didn't acknowledge it, choosing instead to continue glaring at the skyline. She tucked her hands in her back pocket and silently sidled up next to the pale girl, following her line of sight. "I'm not scared." Jade snapped, maintaining her gaze.

"Okay." Tori replied.

"His idea is stupid."

"I'll concede to that. But it's… kind of our best option, Jade."

"Figure out a better one." The inventor barked, finally settling her stare on Tori.

"I don't think there is one. He's trying to help… He's been living in this world just as long as you have. He knows how it works here. If he's sure he can get away, why can't you trust him?" Tori reasoned.

"Because Beck never thought he'd get caught either, and that idiot's in a cell downtown right now." Jade stomped away from the Latina to a different side of the building, signifying she wanted to end the conversation.

Tori wasn't that easily deterred. She traced her steps and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Jade's middle and resting her chin on her shoulder. "Andre isn't Beck, not from what you've told me of him. He seems to know what he's doing, and he's not planning on doing it alone. Come on, Jade. This is important to him like it is to us. We need help and he's offering." She nuzzled the spot behind Jade's ear with her nose, hoping to calm the younger girl. The pair stood in silence for a few tense moments before Tori felt Jade relax ever so slightly in her arms.

"It's still a stupid plan." She muttered stubbornly.

"Probably. But it's the best one we've got so far. If he doesn't cause a distraction then we might get caught… and I can't handle something happening to you." Tori whispered, kissing Jade's temple.

"I can't handle something happening to either one of you." She admitted, spinning in Tori's arms to face the cyborg, though she couldn't force herself to look into those soft eyes.

"Nothing's going to. You need to trust us." Tori whispered. She placed her hands gently on either side of Jade's face and turned her head to stare into those piercing blue eyes. "Trust me." She closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on Jade's lips. A small, strong hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, preventing Tori from pulling away. Jade pulled the Latina closer and deepened the kiss, shivering with a cold metal hand slipped under her shirt and traced circles on her back.

This was not the gentle, exploring kiss from the night before. This was desperate. Jade nipped at Tori's bottom lip sharply, slipping her tongue in when Tori gasped in surprised. Their bodies molded together as the pale girl wrapped a free arm around her to pull her close, her nails digging into Tori's back. Tori hissed in response, arching into Jade's body as she tried to escape the sharp pain. The two maneuvered around the rooftop until Jade backed her into a trellis, pinning her. She pulled away suddenly, panting and trying to catch her breath, and Tori giggled softly at her flushed cheeks. She took the opportunity to trail kisses down her pale jaw line and turn her attention to Jade's throat, finding the skin there impossibly soft. She nipped at the skin there and soothed the pain a moment later with her tongue, spurred on by the grip on the back of her neck tightening.

"Jade? Did you throw her off the roof? I don't hear any screaming." Tori jerked back so forcefully she smacked her head against the metal scaffolding. Hissing in pain, she vigorously rubbed her head and stepped out of Jade's grasp. "Damn it." She breathed angrily.

Jade, though equally as frustrated, couldn't help but smirk at Tori's cursing. She wasn't such a goody-two-shoes after all. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and called back to Andre. "No... but I'm about to throw you off, Harris. You have horrible timing." She snapped, stepping into view.

"Sorry to interrupt." He apologized, raising his hands in defense. "What did y'all decide?"

"We're going with your plan." Jade replied quickly, breezing past him and down the stairs.

"You've got a little something on your neck." He called, laughing to himself.

"Shut up!" The door banged close before he could comment anymore.

Andre turned to an approaching Tori and gave her a thumbs up, to which she weakly, shyly, returned. "That's one way of convincing her." He joked, punching her gently in the arm as they descended the stairs together.

* * *

A few hours later Tori leaned over the edge of the building, staring into the darkness and listening intently for the commotion Andre was about to cause halfway across town. Her internal clock chimed 10 PM – the time they had agreed upon. It should be any moment now. "Do you hear anything or what?" Jade demanded anxiously, pacing a small trench behind her. Tori shushed her and closed her eyes, straining her ears to pick up even the slightest of sounds.

"I think I heard a window break." She muttered. "And people are screaming. Running water? I think they opened up a fire hydrant." Tori pulled herself up and spun to face Jade. "He said give him about 10 minutes to make sure they were all drawn away." As if on cue, footsteps pounded against the pavement below. The pair crept to the edge of the building and peeked down; half a dozen Sweepers sprinted past, some of them yelling into radios. They watched as the group disappeared around the corner and waited restlessly for the minutes to tick by. At minute 8, Jade swung herself over the railing and onto the fire escape, too impatient to stand there any longer.

She practically sprinted down the fire escape with a frazzled Tori in tow, who squeaked in terror every time the aged structure clanged in protest. When they reached the ground Jade dropped her hand and set a brisk pace in the opposite direction the Sweepers had just headed. "Remember – head down and walk quickly, but not quickly enough to draw attention to us." Tori nodded in response and tucked her hands into her pocket as well, nervous at being identified as not fully human.

It was a 20 minute brisk walk to the flood channel. Tori grabbed the rusted gate and yanked it, rending it from its hinges. She dragged it open wide enough for Jade to slink through and followed suit, propping it back upright to avoid attracting attention. With no streetlights the cyborg had to act as Jade's guide, gripping her arm and guiding her down the steep incline. "So far so good." Tori smiled, sliding her hand down to squeeze Jade's in hopes of reassuring her. She knew the pale girl was still incredibly apprehensive about letting Andre draw attention away.

Jade grunted in response and squeezed Tori's hand tightly, leading her into the dark tunnel. "That was the easy part." She reminded, her pace slowing as visibility faded to zero for her. Tori released her hand and wrapped a steadying arm around her waist as she navigated them around branches and other debris. "This is weird as fuck." Jade breathed, and in the pitch black Tori watched as she waved a hand in front of her face. "I can't see a thing."

"It's okay. I can see just fine. Just don't let go." She assured, veering them to the right to take the proper channel. "We just made turn one. Only a few more."

"I hope you're good at directions. God knows I don't want us lost down here." Jade huffed.

"Oh, Jade, a thank you isn't necessary. I'm glad to use my cyborg technology to guide us through this underground labyrinth." Tori suddenly released Jade, leaving her blind and stumbling in the dark.

"Hey!" Jade helped, grabbing frantically for the Latina. "Okay! Okay! Geez! I get it!" She apologized, stumbling over a hunk of cinderblock and nearly landing on her face. With a triumphant smirk Tori wrapped her arm around Jade's middle. "Stop smiling." She snipped.

"Not a chance, puny human." Tori beamed smugly.

* * *

After nearly an hour the girls spied a faint yellow glow, signaling their time in the tunnel was quickly drawing to a close. "Oh thank God." Jade breathed, glancing over at a ghostly illuminated Tori. "I felt like I'd gone blind." The pair quickened their pace to the exit and peered out to survey their surroundings. From their position Jade could see glimpses of a few houses. "Looks like we're here." She whispered, dropping to a crouch and slinking up the channel.

"About 20 yards." Tori advised, following. "Then we hook left and duck across 3 backyards." The crawled quietly up the incline held their breath, listening for sounds of Sweepers patrolling the area. Tori, utilizing the aerial map in her mind located the guard tower in the distance and nudged Jade, nodding in its direction. Jade squinted through the poor lighting and raised her brows when she spotted it, silently asking if anyone was in it. Tori rolled her eyes in response and mouthed _duh_, earning her a smack across the shoulder.

Tori huffed and massaged her human limb, following Jade as she low-crawled across the dewed-covered grass. By the time they made it to Trina's back patio they were covered in mud and grass, and their wet hair was sticking to their faces. Jade tried brushing it out of her face in frustration, only succeeding in smearing mud across her brow. By this point Tori was too excited to point it out. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered if Jade could hear it. She was mere _feet_ away from her sister when just earlier today she had thought her dead. With a shaking hand she reached for the doorknob, frowning when she found it locked. She repositioned herself and made move to grab the lock with her cyborg hand, intending to destroy it.

Jade clutched her hand and held if firmly, shaking her head and mouthing "_No._" She reached into her back pocket and revealed two thin pieces of metal. She rose to her knees and leaned in close to the lock, slipping the pick and tension wrench into the tumbler. A moment passed before Tori decided to speak up.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" She whispered.

"Cat. She's good with locks." Jade replied softly, shushing her afterwards so she could concentrate. A few tense minutes passed before she was rewarded with the click she was waiting for. She twisted the lock and the door swung open silently, revealing a spacious (though dark) kitchen. "No wonder Beck risked his neck to loot this place." She muttered as Tori brushed past her.

Tori wanted to call out, to alert Trina to their presence, but Jade had given her strict orders to remain as quiet as possible. Even if Trina was receptive to their visit, she argued, didn't mean the neighbors would be. Or the Sweepers. Instead, the two girls made their way quietly through the kitchen, listening for signs of life. All the lights appeared to be off on the first floor. "Maybe she's not home." The Latina said softly, deflating.

"We can always sit and wait. She's got to come back at some point." Jade assured, rubbing Tori's arm as she slipped past her and made her way towards the living room. "Maybe we'll raid the fridge, sit down and watch – OW!" She was interrupted by a sharp crack and fell heavily to the floor, clutching her leg. "Son of a bitch!" She cried.

"You've got some nerve breaking in here! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" Tori couldn't see the source of the voice from her current location. She crossed the room in three long strides and straddled Jade's prone form, shielding her own body with her titanium arm as the baseball bat swung down swiftly. She cringed and turned her face away as it connected, reverberations quaking throughout her entire body. She could only imagine how easily her other arm would have shattered with the force behind that blow. Their attacker, seemingly surprised by Tori's sudden appearance and the fact that she didn't crumple when struck. With a flick of her wrist Tori latched onto the weapon to prevent another assault and, even though it was dark, managed to get a clear look at her with her night-vision. "Trina?" She ventured cautiously.

The assailant released the wooden bat and fumbled along the wall for the light switch. When they came on Tori blinked rapidly, eyes having become accustomed to the near and total darkness she'd been in for over an hour. "Tori?" Surprisingly strong hands grabbed Tori's shoulders and pulled her into a crushing hug. And then suddenly she was pushed back and Tori, finally able to see, was able to get a clear view. Tears were streaming down the older woman's face, though she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Tori stared, slack-jawed, at the woman before it. It really was Trina. She was really alive. Grey streaks highlighted her dark hair and her face was lined with creases; she no longer wore the heavy makeup and flashy, gaudy jewelry. Her eyes, though… her eyes were the same they had always been. "Jesus. It took you long enough!" She chastised, her voice cracking as she hugged her again.

Her impatient attitude had persevered as well it seemed.

Tori's arms suddenly began functioning again and she wrapped her arms around her sister, scared that if she let her go she'd lose her again. She was real. She was tangible. She was _alive_. As far as she was concerned, someone had brought Trina back to life for her. Tori released a few choked laughs as the tears came on hard and fast. Soon both women were bawling in the living room, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. "I can't believe you're finally here… I knew Jade would figure it out… I knew you would figure it out." Trina sniffled, wiping her mascara streaked face with the back of her hand. Tori flashed a watery smile and nodded, unable to form words at the moment.

From the ground came a frustrated huff. The two women looked down to find Jade glaring up at them impatiently and in pain. She was still clutching her shin, and Tori was still awkwardly straddling her. "Oh, Jade. I'm sorry." Trina apologized, releasing her sister and stepping back as the younger Vega hauled the injured girl to her feet. She hobbled on one leg and used Tori for balance as she tested the tender leg. "I thought you were a thief." She explained.

"So you tried to destroy me with a bat? You could have given me a warning!" Jade barked.

"Why would I have done that? I'm a tiny little woman. I need the element of surprise to get the upper hand." Trina didn't seem too bothered by the fact that she could have potentially broken Jade's leg. Her indifference brought a faint smile to Tori's face – yep, same Trina. "I am sorry though. Let's get an ice pack for you. Tori, you can drop her on the couch over there."

She wrapped her powerful cyborg arm around Jade's waist and half hefted, half led the pale girl to the sofa, easing her down and kneeling to roll up her pants leg. She cringed as she saw the purple bruise already spreading and fingered it tenderly, earning a hiss of pain from her companion. "I'm sorry. It doesn't look broken… just a nasty bruise." Tori assured, kissing it gently before Trina returned. The simple action managed to break Jade's scowl, and a ghost of a smile flashed across her face for a brief second.

Trina reappeared a moment later, ice pack in hand. She tossed it to the surly girl, who carefully tucked her injured leg under her chin and held the pack on the growing knot. She made her way to the living room windows and glanced out the blinds before drawing them close. She wandered from the room again and sounds of locks turning could be heard. "Better safe than sorry. I don't want any surprise guests." She explained, easing herself into a chair opposite the couch. "So you figured out my letter." The older woman smiled, tears welling in her eyes again as she stared at her little sister.

"Why didn't you sign it? It would have made it a lot easier." Jade demanded, prodding her leg absently.

Trina's eyes flickered to Jade and she rolled them to the ceiling. "Because if I had used my real name I would have gotten in a lot of trouble if it had fallen into the wrong hands. If I had used a fake name you'd probably still be trying to track down someone who doesn't exist." She stated plainly. "I couldn't afford to risk my neck on a mystery you may not have figured out, and we didn't have time for you two to go on a wild goose chase. We've got a lot of things to talk about."

* * *

**AN: Kind of abrupt ending, I know… but this was the cleanest stopping point I could find.**

**Trina and Tori reunited! How sweet. What will she have to tell them? **

**R/R, ladies and gentlemen. R/R. Your reviews keep this story alive! And it makes me happy. Also, feel free to ask me any questions. I. Love. Attention. **

**You guys are beautiful. **


	13. Chapter 13

Jade's leg had a heartbeat. Jade's leg had an _angry_ heartbeat. The ice only served to weakly numb the throbbing pain, and the pale girl made a mental note to stay inside the next few days so she might actually recover from all her injuries; her wrist was still tender from their encounter with the Sweeper just the day before. "Jade, you look surly as ever. I thought you'd grow out of that cranky teenager phase." Trina interrupted her daze; blue eyes flickered to the older woman across the room. She furrowed her brow and huffed indignantly. She had never been incredibly fond of Trina's teasing.

"It's always been my best quality." Jade replied sarcastically.

"I never understood how you could have turned out just like your grandfather when you never met him. Daniel couldn't understand it either." Jade didn't have to look at Tori to know the cyborg was grinning; she'd lost count how many times she had made the same comparison. "It took me forever to track you down. I looked for you for months. I can't believe you're living in that old butcher's shop… you know they offer housing for Techs."

"I'd rather throw myself into traffic than live in those halfway houses. Curfews. Interrogations. It's worse than prison." Jade snipped coolly. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I saw you at the police station one day… I've been going there for weeks now to see if you had been picked up. You were looking at the list of people who had been recently arrested. I followed you home. Have you ever considered relocating to a better part of town? There's this adorable abandoned flower shop a few blocks over." Trina had begun to prattle. "Oh! The old sushi place would be perfect. It had such a spacious floor-plan."

Jade stared at her incredulously. Was this conversation really happening right now? She had risked her neck more times than she could count this week to reunite the Vega sisters so the elder could spend their time together talking about new homes? "I feel like we're losing track of why we're here… Maybe you could tell me _why_ you sent me looking for Tori?"

"I was just trying to catch up, Jade. I haven't seen you since you were 12. Tori's been frozen for decades. She doesn't have any news to catch up on." Trina whined. "Oh, I'm being rude. Could I offer you anything? Water? Snacks? Tori, would you like a sandwich? You look so skinny."

"I could go for something, actually. It's been such a busy -"

"NO!" Jade yelled, silencing both of them. The Vega sisters looked at her with mild surprise and she exhaled heavily. "What is this missing puzzle piece you were talking about? What the hell is going on? Why the hell did you drop the letter on my doorstep?"

Trina, having recovered from the sudden outburst, smoothed the front of her blouse as she planned her next words carefully. "I put the letter on your doorstep because you're just as much a missing piece in this puzzle as Tori is." Jade and Tori's frown and silence were indication that she needed to continue. "The entire issue traces back to the circumstances under which Tori and your grandfather met. You inherited the West legacy… I figured you, of all people, would care enough to fight until it's resolved."

"What puzzle? What legacy? What the hell are you talking about?" Jade demanded angrily. Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of Trina's cryptic answer.

Trina smiled sadly as her gaze flickered between both girls on the couch. "I'm talking about the truth behind Armageddon."

* * *

Tori blinked dumbly as she stared at her sister. "There's… never been any question about Armageddon. Dozens of books have been written about it. There're straight confessions from the majority of the Horsemen." She countered. She had read their testimonies; one Horseman had even written his autobiography before he was executed.

"As the daughter of a supposed-Horseman, Jade, what did your dad have to say about it?" Trina asked softly, training her gaze on the pale girl. Tori felt Jade tense up and saw anger bubbling beneath the surface. She had learned on the first day that she was not to speak of Daniel, as much as she had wanted to. He was a sensitive subject and therefore off-limits for conversation; Jade was harboring major resentment towards her father, one Tori didn't entirely understand and wasn't brave enough to inquire about.

"He denied being one of them. But so did the majority of the others who were accused. Only some lunatic would confess when it meant their execution." Jade forced herself to maintain eye contact with Trina. She didn't want to see the pitiful look Tori was giving her. She knew the Latina had loved the little boy that her father had once been. Jade only wished she could have known him later in life and seen the man he had become. Maybe then she'd understand her resentment towards him; maybe she wouldn't be so torn up over his death.

"You didn't believe him." It wasn't a question. Trina looked at her curiously and settled deeper into her seat, waiting for an explanation.

"He didn't give me a reason to believe him." Jade's tone was dangerous, her eyes hard. Any mention of her father brought out her vicious side. She was plagued every day by his ghost – every insult directed at her by civilians, ever pat down she received from Sweepers, every time her stomach growled because she couldn't afford food – those were all constant reminders of his crime, his betrayal. Jade didn't think she would ever be able to forgive him for what he had done to her, to them. She didn't _want_ to. The man had ruined her life and taken the easy way out when he had gotten caught. He had abandoned her, left her to fend for herself against a world that had focused her in the crosshairs.

He was all she had, and he had left.

"You really think he was a Horseman. Your dad. Jade, how?" Trina seemed genuinely wounded by the notion that Jade could implicate her own father. She leaned forward in her chair and parted her lips to continue. Jade exploded before she could.

"Because he was there! He was right in the thick of all of it!" She erupted, balling her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms. All of the late nights 'at the lab,' all the questions he dodged when I asked about work, all the stories that never added up. He was hiding it from me for years." Her chest burned with a hatred she had bottled up for too long. Her eyes burned with the warning of angry tears. "And he couldn't face me. He couldn't even make up with a good excuse. The best he could come up with was 'I promise I'll take care of this. You'll understand soon.' Well you know what? He did and I do - my father was... was..." She struggled for the right words to adequately express her repugnance; nothing seemed sufficient. "He was a pathetic coward. That's what I understand."

Trina and Tori stared at the pale girl sadly, their matching pair of dark eyes full of concern, full of pity. Tori reached out to squeeze Jade's shoulder reassuringly and she shrugged it off; Jade West refused to accept anything offered in pity. She averted her gaze from the sisters' and busied herself with examining the icepack on her shin. The throbbing was nearly unbearable; it served as a good distraction.

"He never told you." Trina muttered in disbelief, shaking her head and rising to her feet. "I told him to tell you when I saw him last." She was avoiding Jade's refocused attention as she stared out a gap in the blinds, fingering the thick material.

Silence settled over the room. Trina seemed to be struggling with an inner turmoil; Jade stared at her expectantly, her gaze a strange amalgamation of anger and curiosity; Tori glanced back and forth between them. "Tell her what?" She ventured nervously, unable to handle the tense silence any longer.

Trina exhaled and dropped the curtain, smiling sadly at Jade before turning to face her fully. "If he would have told you... Jade, I know he was trying to protect you, but you deserved to know. You _needed_ to know." She bit her lip and dipped her head, again fumbling with her fingers. She was obviously struggling with the information she was about to share. It was pissing Jade off.

"What?" She barked, hurling the icepack across the room in a fit. It shattered against the wall and the Vega sisters jumped.

"Compass killed your grandfather. And probably your father too, after he framed him." Trina said softly. Another silence settled over the room as the information sank in.

"... What? Patrick?" It was Tori who spoke after a moment, her voice cracking as she choked back tears.

Trina's gaze flickered to her sister momentarily as she nodded, but immediately locked back onto cynical blue eyes. "Before he hid Tori, Patrick confided in me how tense things were becoming at Compass. He was worried for my safety and his own... After Tori disappeared things only got worse for us all. Chase was convinced we were involved. He threatened us both. I guess somewhere along the way he focused his anger on Patrick. I think he hoped that killing him would drive you out of hiding."

"So the mugging?" Tori inquired; she had the articles about Patrick's murder stored in her harddrive.

"I can guarantee Chase orchestrated it."

"How?" Jade demanded. She wasn't inclined to trust an aging woman that she had always considered a bit senile anyway.

"Because, Jade, he practically admitted it to me. You never met the man. He had a way of conveying information without words. It's how he intimidated people without being incriminated. It's how he always got what he wanted."

"But why admit it to you of all people?"

Trina sighed and shook her head. "I don't really know." She admitted, reclaiming her seat and rubbing her knees absently. "Maybe to scare me… Remind me that he could have it done to me at any time. Maybe he hoped he'd scare me enough to tell him where you were. I kept that secret for 35 years… He died still expecting I confess. Left his pissant son nipping at my ankles." She finished bitterly.

"He's dead?" After all her research Tori had never checked in on Chase. It simply hadn't occurred to her.

"He was ancient. Heart finally gave out a few years after Armageddon." Jade explained briefly, her eyes trained on the elder Vega. "Where does my father figure into all of this?"

"That's… a more complicated story A more selfish story." Trina admitted, a hint of shame in her voice. She cast her eyes downward and avoided the younger girls' curious stare. "Chase confirmed my suspicions about Patrick's murder a few weeks after it happened. I never said anything to Karen or Daniel… I didn't want to risk them getting involved and getting hurt… And, well, Daniel had always said he wanted to be just like his dad. I encouraged him to pursue the field. I encouraged him to get a job at Compass when he grew up. I had no reason to return to the company, no way to get my sister out of that basement. I couldn't leave you there, Tori, but I didn't know how to get you out without an inside man." Her voice trailed off and she fell into silence, as if preparing herself for the rest of the tale.

"The years went on peaceably for them – Compass all but cut off contact. When Daniel graduated with a degree in cyberkinetics… or, whatever. Science-y stuff. He told me a dozen times and it just never stuck." Trina waved her hand dismissively. "Compass offered him a job in '29. Daniel took it. After all my years of encouraging he had become like his dad." A ghost of a smile crossed her face for a moment before her demeanor darkened. "I had to wait a decade before I could tell him the truth behind the company he was so happy to join. Chase was watching us like hawks, convinced that we knew something. He was waiting for us to slip. Do you remember that day, Jade? You had just turned 14."

Jade thought back, trying to recall the moment Trina was speaking of. Portions began flickering back, as if someone was shining a weak candle in a dark room. Certain things came into light, others danced in and out of the shadows of her memory. They had celebrated her birthday party a month prior when Trina had come to visit. Her and her father had disappeared into his study for the afternoon. Jade had actually gone to bed by the time she left. When she awoke the next day her father had been in a foul mood. Well, foul mood was an understatement. She had never seen him so … dark. That night had marked a change in him that Jade could never understand.

Not until now.

Seeing that Jade remembered, Trina continued. "We began plotting Tori's rescue. I think that was also the night Daniel began plotting his revenge. He never would tell me what he was planning… And by 2044 Chase had _put me into hiding_." She quoted with her fingers and scoffed. "Took me prisoner, more like. Used me like bait for my own sister. I lost all contact with your father. I could only hope he was nearing a breakthrough… but then Armageddon... and your father… Chase found out. I don't know when, but he knew your dad was going to betray him. He implicated him in Armageddon as revenge, and then killed him. The world was going to hell, no one was concerned with doing an investigation into his death." She exhaled heavily, a decades-old secret having finally been revealed.

Jade stared at her like she'd grown another nose. "No. There's no way." She muttered, shaking her head.

Trina was out of her chair and across the room in an instant. "Jadelyn Patricia West." She scolded, glaring. The younger girl stared up defiantly at her. "You were your father's world. Anyone who was blind, deaf, and dumb could see that. I got so sick of hearing about you all. The. Time. Do you think for one second he'd be involved in a terrorist attack that would destroy the world and put you in danger? Do you think he'd willingly leave you to fend for yourself in this hell? He wouldn't, Jade. If he had had his choice, he would have placed himself between you and the mob and defended you with until last breath. It was Chase, Jade. Chase framed him. Chase killed him." Tears were beginning to spill down her face at this point. "Daniel wasn't a criminal. He wasn't a Horseman. He was a good man who was trying to finish what your grandfather had started over 30 years ago. He was trying to save my sister. I love you, Jade, but you're so misguided about the man you think your father was. You need to revisit your memories and realize that he never turned into a coward. His murderer just convinced you into believing that."

Jade's throat constricted and her eyes burned with tears that she refused to allow to fall. Though her mind buzzed with activity, words escaped her. Avoiding eye contact, she rose to her feet and brushed past Trina. She stomped up the stairs seeking solitude without uttering a single sound, leaving the Vega sisters alone. A door slammed somewhere on the second floor and Trina sighed, collapsing onto the couch next to her sister. "I thought she knew."

Tori's mind was reeling, perhaps more so than it was the day Jade had woke her. Patrick, Daniel, Chase… Jade. It was too much all at once. "Poor Daniel." She whispered. Her little man had tried to become her hero. He'd been so close. "Poor Jade…" She added, staring back up the stairway and wondering if she should follow. The younger girl had been so bitter for years, had built her walls on the foundation of what she thought she knew. That had all been washed away. Tori couldn't imagine what she could be feeling right now.

"At least she knows the truth now." Trina replied. "I'm just sorry it had to happen this way." A brief silence settled between them before Trina's sobbing interrupted it. Tori turned to her sister, alarmed and concerned. "I'm just so glad you're here. I was beginning to lose hope that I'd ever see you again." She threw her arms around Tori again and, despite her age, pulled her into such a crushing hug that the cyborg struggled to breathe.

Despite the pain, despite the sadness, Tori felt a laugh escape her throat. Trina was _alive. _In this very minute it didn't matter that the world had gone to hell. It didn't matter that she was a wanted fugitive. Nothing matter but the older Latina in her embrace. In this moment they were teenagers again, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. After all the anxiety and stress she'd been under the past week, Tori thought she deserved this one moment to enjoy life.

* * *

Hours later, Tori slipped quietly into Trina's bedroom to find Jade curled up on her side facing the wall opposite the door. Her sister had sleepily insisted the pair take the bed upstairs while she slept on the couch.

"_I should probably stay down here with you. I think Jade wants to be alone." _

"_She may not realize it, but she doesn't want to be alone. She needs you right now." _

Sometime over the past few decades Trina had become incredibly sage and understanding.

And so Tori found herself fidgeting in the middle of the room as she watched Jade's shoulder rise and fall with the pattern of her breathing. She bit her lip as she fretted over the younger girl, contemplating calling out softly to her when a choked sob escaped the pale girl's mouth, followed by a shuddering exhale. Tori's eyes widened and she knelt onto the bed behind her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. For once Jade didn't resist, didn't fight. The Latina fell into place behind her and Jade rolled to face her.

Tori had never seen eyes full of that much pain.

"Jade." Tori whispered, voice quavering as tears threatened to spill again. She pulled the pale girl close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here, Jade. It's okay. It's okay." She ran her fingers through her raven hair as the other girl's body shook and shuddered.

"I told him I hated him." Jade sputtered between sobs.

"He still loved you. He still loves you, I know it. You know the truth now… you couldn't help what lies were fed to you when you were younger." Tori replied. She couldn't imagine the guilt Jade was dealing with, couldn't imagine how hard she was beating up on herself. "It's okay, sweet girl, it's going to be okay." Jade didn't speak another word that night; Tori didn't think she'd even be able to had she wanted to, her crying was so violent, her grief consuming. Tori knew no words would soothe her; this was something that just needed to be cried out tonight. Instead she held the younger girl tightly to remind her that she was there. She kissed the top of her head, ran her fingers through her hair, and wiped Jade's tear-stained face clean.

After nearly an hour the sobbing subsided. After nearly an hour after that, Jade had whimpered herself to sleep. Tori was thankful that she had drifted into oblivion – she desperately needed a break from reality at the moment. She, however, was too tightly wound to follow suit. Instead, she studied the pale girl as she slept, much like she did every night. She always marveled at the difference between what she deemed "soft-Jade," the one that she saw while Jade was asleep, and "hard-Jade," the mask Jade showed everyone.

Tonight "hard-Jade" was still present. Tori frowned and traced two fingers over her delicate features. The pale girl jerked and murmured at the contact, her eyes fluttering. Frightened she might fully wake the girl and start the crying again, Tori made a soft shushing sound before beginning to hum a song her mother used to sing her when she was a little girl. Even when Jade stopped stirring Tori continued with the song, noting that by the time she was done her expression had softened. She hoped that meant a more peaceful night sleep for her.

As a last ditch effort to force herself to gain some much needed sleep, Tori reconfigured her systems to initiate a temporary hibernate mode; she set her alarm for sunrise and inwardly counted down the seconds before she "shut off." Her vision began to flicker as her night-vision shut down, leaving her to see with only the glow of the full moon. She nuzzled up closer to Jade, kissing her forehead once more before the hibernation sequence finished.

* * *

**I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I was afraid that if I committed to that you guys wouldn't get it for a while. It's seminar paper writing time for me, which means I'm more or less hating my life right now. I spent 6 hours today writing 2 pages. TWO. Double-spaced. This chapter was 7 pages single-spaced and took about the same. Bleh. I hate research. I hate writing about things I don't really care about. Mostly, I just hate grad school.**

**I got a couple of reviews from a few other grad students. That made me so happy. I hope you guys come back and continue to read. It's nice to have a few people out there who understand my stress level, haha. **

**Anyway, RR as always. It may be the only thing that gets me through the next week+.**

**You guys are beautiful. Never forget it. And now I'm exhausted and going to bed. In the morning I'm waking up to write all day about Louisa May Alcott and repressed anger in women authors. In case you were wondering. Night, my lovelies. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Oh my God you guys. It's 2:30 and I have a meeting with my lead professor in 10 hours about a paper that's only partially done but is the paper I plan on using in my portfolio which is the thing I need to have to graduate in May. And. It's. Not. Done. ****But I really needed a break from it. I worked on it for 12 hours today. I'm so sick of American Literature right now, guys.  
**

**Anyway. I really like this chapter a lot - it's actually one of my faves. I hope you guys like it too. And I hope it can tide you over until at least Friday. Because that's probably the soonest I'll be able to start writing again. (I say that, but I'm a queen at procrastinating. You guys should check my tumblr - .com. It's titled grad student time suck. Just started it this semester. It will soon be full of student-isms.**

**RR! Please :) makes me happy when this is a very unhappy time of the semester for me.  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, a peculiar report had crossed the desk of Myles Chase.

It had been labeled as **URGENT **and rushed to his office immediately. As typical, he had shoved it in with the other files that demanded his attention and continued about his daily business until nearly after hours, having decided long ago that his employees were incapable of understanding the actual meaning of urgent. He scowled and shook his head as he trashed a number of reports concerning Techies stealing laptops, or cars, or routers… anything they could get their grubby hands on. That was no concern of his. The majority of them were bottom-feeders. They'd take anything they could get to tinker on, and absolutely no risk as far as he was concerned.

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his tired eyes, tugging the skin back in an effort to refresh himself after a long day. From his reclined position he saw a corner of one of the reports hanging over the edge of the bin and he furrowed his brows. He sat up and plucked the papers from the garbage and smoothed them out on the desk surface, running his hand through his blonde hair as he skimmed the front page. "Jadelyn West." He murmured to himself, eyes narrowing. He turned to his desktop and tapped in her ID into his database – recognizing her photo as soon as it flickered into ** LEVEL 2 **classification caught his eye immediately and he smiled to himself, wondering what trouble she could have gotten herself in this time. Her record was littered with misdemeanors – stealing food, starting fights, being a general nuisance to the public. As a Level 1 threat he received a report on her every month. The fact that she ended up in his stack of urgent files meant she had done something serious.

Jade was Myles favorite anarchist to study; their families had been so close over the years he couldn't help but hold a fond spot for her in his heart.

And by fond, he meant he loved to torment her. And she him. Whenever their paths crossed (as they had a few times since Armageddon), she was always strangely at ease around him. No matter how he infuriated her (and he could tell by the murderous look in her eyes that she hated him) she refused to show him her ruffled feathers. She had been that way since she was a child, long before her father had been convicted and condemned as a technoanarchist. Long before his family would betray hers.

Tearing his gaze away from her surly mugshot – complete with a new eyebrow piercing and emerald streaks in her hair – he returned his attention to the report. "What do you have for me today, Jadelyn?" He muttered, flipping to the meat of the package. "Caught after hours with Compass material?" He heard the surprise in his own voice. He didn't realize there was Compass material left, though thanks to the lack of detail in this report he didn't know what it could possibly be. "Assaulting an agent as well." He clucked his tongue as the plot progressed. She certainly was on a roll this time. She'd be put away for some time if she was ever apprehended. He frowned when he reached the end of the page and scanned the last few paragraphs again to make sure the late hours weren't getting to him. An accomplice? Jade usually worked alone. If he recalled correctly, his agents had recently picked up the tiny redhead she had been seen fraternizing with lately.

Approximately 5'6 to 5'8 in height. Dark eyes. Dark hair. _Pretty general descriptors, _he thought to himself. What caught his attention was the last note. Possible candidate in the discontinued cyborg program; what possessed what appeared to be a cyberkinetic left arm. "A cyborg." He muttered in disbelief, flipping through the rest of the papers. _What did he mean by possible?_ "Agent suffered a mild contusion during the altercation with JPW0012. During debriefing he admitted to being unsure as to whether he saw actual cyberkinetic technology or not. Agents that arrived to assist confirmed JPW0012 and an accomplice fleeing the scene; none could confirm the cyborg sighting." He read aloud, trying to make sense of the information.

Cyborgs had been deactivated years ago. He had been in charge of that particular _project_. All registered participants of the programs had been checked off the list. There was a chance she could have poached the technology and installed it herself, if, of course, the report was true and the agent wasn't suffering hallucinations from the concussion. "Well why don't we just bring you in and avoid the speculation." He smiled, returning to the computer and updating her status to **LEVEL 1 – APPREHEND IMMEDIATELY**_**. **_He posted a list of her known haunts and contacts on the Sweepers database and printed one out for himself. He scratched through the names C. Valentine and B. Oliver, leaving only a scant few on the list. He starred one name near the end and made a note to visit the home of one T. Vega early in the morning.

He wondered if Ms. Trina knew what Jadelyn might be up to.

* * *

Tori woke with a sharp intake of breath as her alarm sounded internally. She hated initiating a hibernation sequence – she was always rudely awoken by a chiming in her brain and the sensation like she had just suffered a sharp fall. The sun had just come up, a hazy light drifted through the curtains and rested on her still-sleeping companion's face. Sometime in the middle of the night Jade had shifted their positions; the inventor was now draped across her – one leg thrown across Tori's, an arm wrapped around her torso, and her head resting on the Latina's chest, rising and falling gently with Tori's patterned breathing. The cyborg shifted her head carefully to get a better view of the sleeping girl and found herself smiling faintly.

When the memories of last night began trickling back to her she considered slipping out of bed to find Trina, wondering if her older sister still slept the morning away like she did when they were younger. However she couldn't find the motivation to want to disrupt the position she currently found herself in, and didn't want to disturb the beauty dozing on her chest. Instead, for the first time since she could remember, she allowed herself to lie in bed and drift in an out of a light sleep, perfectly content for the time being.

The first thing Jade was aware of was a faint pounding in her head and, in her half-asleep state, she inwardly cringed and wondered if she had drank herself into a horrible hangover. As higher-brain function returned, she realized the pounding wasn't emanating internally, but rather externally. _A heartbeat_. She thought groggily, listening to the steady beating and breathing coming from the body beneath hers. She drew her free hand up onto Tori's chest and traced a lazy pattern across her collarbone and she snuggled into a more comfortable position.

"You're awake." Tori murmured, not bothering to open her eyes. Jade hummed in response and continued her ministrations as she thought, earning a small giggle and a shrug from the prone girl. "How are you feeling?"

Jade paused. How _was_ she feeling? She cried more last night than she had in years. Her entire perception of her father changed last night and she was left with more questions than answers after Trina's story-time. She had reached full on panic stage after storming off. How could she have not believed in her father? The man who had given her the world when she was younger, who had always been there for her. He hadn't betrayed her.

She had betrayed him.

When Tori had finally appeared it brought on a wave of relief, which only led to a stronger surge of emotions. How, after hearing Trina's confession, could Tori still want to be around her? Daniel had practically been a little brother to her. Tori had never accepted the fact that he had been accused as a Horseman. She had allowed Jade to snap and skulk about whenever he was brought up, only to have her steadfast dedication proven true. Instead of gloating about her victory, as Jade would have, she had wordlessly crawled into bed behind her and held her. Tori hadn't try to coax anything from her, hadn't spoon-fed her any unreasonable reassurances. She hadn't pushed. She had let Jade be while simply being there. She knew Jade well enough by now to know what she needed.

For the first time in a long time, Jade had someone who stood a chance at truly understanding her. She had forgotten how much she had missed that.

The pale girl raised herself up enough to look Tori in the eye, noting how depthless they seemed when they fluttered open, edged with concern. "I'm… better." She admitted honestly. Saying she was fine would have been a blatant lie; Tori didn't deserve that. "Thank you… Last night was kind of …" She trailed off, uncertain as how to proceed.

Tori was shaking her head. "I know. It's okay. I'm glad you're feeling better… I'm glad you finally got some sleep though." She flashed Jade a sleepy smile and wrapped both arms around her, resting her hands on the small of Jade's back. Jade found herself smiling back, and smiling genuinely. With Tori around her anxieties seemed to melt away… no, that wasn't right. With Tori around, she felt like she could actually overcome her anxieties, the problems that plagued her.

The scene before her could not have been less romantic: Tori's hair was disheveled, her eyeliner smeared, and her morning breath was particularly heinous. Jade didn't even want to imagine what she looked like after a night of violent crying. Still, Jade found herself closing the distance between her and Tori and repositioning herself so she was straddling the brunette's hips, hands resting on Tori's shoulders as she supported her weight. She kissed the Latina gently and felt a pair of hands settle gently on her waist. Jade smiled at the embrace; the movement felt fluid, as if they had found themselves in this position many times before.

Jade deepened the kiss as one hand brushed down Tori's torso, slipping under her shirt and against her warm skin. She ghosted the palm of her hand over her tan stomach until she reached her goal: Tori's breast. Jade slid under the offending bra and cupped it gently, smiling as Tori whimpered into the kiss and arched her body into Jade's warm hand. Encouraged, she nipped at the Latina's lip before kissing down her throat and finding that sweet spot she knew the girl must have.

_There it is_. Jade grinned into the crook of Tori's neck, feeling her hand find its way to the back of her raven-hair and pulling her closer. She nibbled at and caressed the area with her tongue, the small sounds her companion was making slowly driving her mad with desire.

She reluctantly pulled away from Tori's throat and slid down her torso, seeking a new prize. She pushed up the thin fabric of her shirt and planted soft kisses on her toned abdomen, dipping the tip of her tongue swiftly into her navel before dragging it up to replace the ministrations her hand was currently engaged in. She slipped her free hand under Tori's back and fumbled blindly for the clasp, cursing softly as she struggled with it. She pulled away enough to reposition herself and that's when she noticed it.

Those wonderful sounds had stopped. Jade glanced worriedly at the brunette's face, concerned she had done something and wondering where the sudden hesitation could have come from. Tori stared back at her, eyes wide and face etched with worry. It was a deer in the headlights look if she'd ever seen one. Jade immediately retracted her hands and rested them uncertainly on the either side of the cyborg's body. "Are you okay? Did I do something?" She asked self-consciously.

"No! You didn't. It's just…" She bit her lip and stared over her head at the ceiling.

"Too soon?" She should have known better; Tori seemed like the kind of girl that would want to take things slowly. Jade, on the other hand… _Better stop it, West. The more you compare the more you're going to convince yourself that you're a whore._ She thought bitterly.

"… It's not that either." Tori shook her head vigorously and sighed. Disappointment settled in her eyes.

"Okay… then what? You didn't seem to mind when we started." She hadn't meant for that to sound as demanding as she was certain it had come across.

Tori blushed. "It's just… my body. It doesn't look right."

Jade perked a brow. "It looks fine from where I'm sitting. More than fine, honestly." Her eyes wandered over the exposed tan flesh, her stomach still damp from the kisses Jade had placed there mere moments ago.

"The cyborg parts." Tori mumbled, avoiding Jade's gaze by turning her attention to the window. "I don't look human anymore. It's ugly."

Jade shook her head gently and reached for Tori's cyborg hand, guiding it so it rested on the side of her pale face. "_Tori_," she chastised softly, kissing the tip of her titanium thumb. "The first day we met I saw practically saw you naked. Every part of you I saw was gorgeous."

"That was different… You weren't looking like _that_. You were gawking at me because I'm part robot. It wasn't romantic, it was clinical." Tori countered, trying to pull her hand away. Jade wouldn't allow it – she placed her hand over Tori's and interlaced their fingers.

"Tori. Look at me." With her free hand she hooked her fingers under the Latina's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're beautiful, every part of you – inorganic and organic. Look at you," She pulled their hands away from Jade's face and examined the delicately crafted metal. "My grandfather spent countless hours designing _just _this hand for you. God know how long he spent on everything else. You're a work of art, Tori. These prostheses saved your life. They brought us together." She kissed her forehead gently before smiling down at her. "They're not something to be ashamed of, they're something to be proud of because they're a part of you…" She leaned down and pressed her lips to the side of Tori's perfect cheekbone, right next to her ear.

"You're beautiful. Every part of you. Every scar, every freckle, every rivet." She whispered huskily, breathing warm air into her lover's ear. A firm hand, a cyborg hand, wrapped around the back of her neck, guiding Jade's lips to her own.

"Thank you." Tori whispered sincerely between kisses. Without breaking contact, Jade tugged on the hem of the Latina's shirt, silently seeking permission to remove it. Tori nodded and, in one fluid motion, Jade tugged it over the head. It fell to the floor with a whisper as the pale girl stared in wonder at the beauty before her, breath caught in her throat.

Tori was self-conscious under the probing stare and crossed her arms over her bra-clad chest, a flush travelling down her neck. Jade chuckled softly and shook her head again, raven locks tumbling over her shoulders. "I'll give you something to be thankful for. Just wait." She promised, taking her wrists in her grasp and pinning them on either side of Tori's head.

As Jade reached for Tori's bra clasp again, a sharp pounding sounded beneath them – someone was banging on the door. Both girls jolted, Tori so much so that she almost bucked Jade onto the floor. She recovered her balance at the last minute and slid off the bed and tie-toed quietly to the window. "What is that?" Tori questioned breathlessly, propping herself up on her elbows.

Jade parted the curtain a hair's breath to see who was calling upon Trina so early. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Myles Chase standing on the sidewalk below her, hands clasped his back as he waited for the elder Vega to appear. He wasn't alone – a handful of sweepers surrounded him, waiting patiently for any order he might give. _This… shit. Fuck. Goddamnit._ A stream of curses filtered through the inventor's mind as she tried her best not to panic.

"We need to hide. Now." Jade urged, spinning to face the cyborg. She scooped Tori's shirt off the floor and tossed it to her before kicking their shoes under the bed and hiding any other evidence that they had been in the room. Tori opened her mouth to speak before Jade raised a hand, silencing her, as the door alarm chimed to signal it had been opened. They could faintly hear Trina demanding the reason for such an early intrusion and she knew the older Vega could only stall for so long. Chase looked as if he was on a mission this morning. Jade wrapped a pale hand around Tori's wrist and hauled her to her feet, mouthing "Chase" as soon as she pulled the shirt over her head.

The color drained from Tori's face and wide eyes darted towards the door. Jade could guess what was going through her mind – the man that held a vendetta against both of them was mere feet away. If he found either one of them they'd face serious repercussions – Tori would undoubtedly face immediate decommission. Death.

Jade dragged her towards the master bathroom and shut the door behind them, searching for a place they could hide. She yanked open the closet door and scowled – it was much too small for both of them to wedge into. _Some master suite_. She thought to herself as panic began to set in. There was nowhere else to hide. She glanced towards the window, wondering if there was any way for them to slip out of a second story window unnoticed. She cursed inwardly again as she recalled the Sweepers that were certainly waiting outside. "Fuck fuck fuck." She cursed.

"Jade." Tori whispered softly, squeezing the pale girl's shoulder to draw her out of her alarm. "Attic." She pointed at a loose panel in the ceiling of the closet, one Jade hadn't noticed before. "Come on, give me a boost." Jade crouched down and braced herself against the doorframe, giving Tori a nod to swing a leg over her shoulders. Struggling under the extra weight – she had forgotten how much those titanium parts added – she managed to right herself enough for Tori to slide the panel out of the way and heft herself into the attic.

She pulled her legs up and vanished from view; seconds later she reappeared, her upper half hanging down into the empty air, arms extended as if she expected herself capable of dead-lifting Jade's dead weight. Jade scoffed softly and shook her head – the inevitable crash would surely draw Chase right to them. "Don't start with me. Give me your hands." Tori ordered, wiggling her fingers impatiently.

Jade glanced over her shoulder and sighed, knowing this was her only option. She wrapped her hands around Tori's wrists and gripped tightly, wincing as Tori did the same and nearly crushed her right arm. She felt herself being lifted, albeit slowly, into the attic. Tori huffed and puffed over her, her human components struggling with the weight. Regardless, a few shaky seconds later Jade found herself in Trina's attic, balancing precariously on a crossbeam. The pair backed away from the entry and Tori, utilizing her night-vision in the dim light, led them to an A-frame that supported the roof. They ducked behind it and strained to hear beyond the insulation.

Even Tori was having difficulties understanding the conversation below them now that two stories separated them. She heard (what she assumed to be) Chase drop Jade's name a handful of times, and heard Trina's voice reach the same ear-piercing level it did when they were younger and she was annoyed. But she couldn't make out any substantial back and forth. The pair sat in an anxious silence as their lynching party strolled mere feet below them. Tori reached out and gripped Jade's hand, squeezing it nervously. Her companion returned it in full and, in the dark, Tori saw her biting her thumb fretfully.

After some time the voices sounded much closer. "They're upstairs." Tori breathed, angling her head to better hear them.

"How long did you say it'd been since you'd seen Ms. West? I know your families used to be so close."

"Hell if I know. I've practically been under house arrest since your father moved me out here." Trina snapped. "Put that down. That came from Rome." Tori rolled her eyes and could only imagine what trinket Chase had picked up. "And I hope your men aren't tracking mud onto my hardwood floors."

"I assure you, Trina, if they do I'll personally terminate their contract." He was smug, just like Madison had been. Tori added that that to a list of things she already hated about the man.

"I'm sure. Well as you can see, Jade isn't here. It's just me like it usually is. Would you kindly get the fuck out of my house now, sir?" Tori chuckled noiselessly to herself despite her dire situation. _Atta girl, Trina_.

After what seemed like an eternity, the girls heard the front door slam. Tori crept over to a vent and peaked out over the front yard, confirming that Chase and his men were indeed piling into their car and pulling away. She waited until he was out of sight before retrieving Jade and making her way back to the attic access.

Tori dropped down first, easing herself effortlessly to the ground with one arm. She opened the door to the closet and, from her position, saw Trina crouched on hands and knees, peering under the bed. "Treen." She whispered, surprising her older sister into banging her head against the frame.

"_Shit_. Ow." She hissed, clambering to her feet and rubbing her temple. "Oh, good. The attic. I completely forgot I had one. I was wondering where the hell you two went." She waited patiently for Tori to assist Jade, grabbing her at the waist as she dangled and lowering her gently to the ground. Once her feet were on solid ground, Trina smacked Jade solidly on the arm.

"Jesus, can I not have one day where people are beating up on me? What the hell?" She demanded, rubbing her shoulder.

"You and Tori were _seen_?!" She screeched, causing both girls to wince. "Well, at least you were a confirmed sighting. The ruling is still out on whether or not the agent has a concussion or he _actually_ saw a cyborg accomplice. What the hell were you thinking?" She slugged Jade across the shoulder again with a closed fist.

"That wasn't my fault! She left the apartment when I told her not to!" Jade defended, stepping out of range.

"You left my sister alone?" Trina was determined to be upset, there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it at this point.

"Trina, stop." Tori intercepted her next swipe, having become used to her sister's rampages over the years. "What did he want?"

"He wanted you two! What do you think? I don't think he's fully convinced yet that you're back, Tori, but it's not going to take a lot. If there's one more sighting of you it's going to be a full on witch hunt. There won't be anywhere safe for either of you. Jade, I'm sure he won't stop looking for you until he finds you. He wants you for questioning."

"Well… he's been here once already. Do you think he'll come back? Maybe we could hide here for a while?" Tori asked hopefully.

"No, it's not safe. If he's got an inkling that you might have actually come back he's going to keep popping in on me. He might search every inch of the house next time, and he'll probably increase security around the neighborhood to try and catch you coming in." Trina shook her head. "No, you need to leave as soon as you've got a plan. You need to run. Both of you. Find somewhere safe."

"Is there anywhere safe in this world for me?" Tori was exasperated and nearing a full-on panic attack. "And I don't want to leave… I just found you. It's not fair."

Jade watched the scene between the sisters unfold before her. _This isn't fair_. She silently agreed. Nothing about any of this was fair. Chase and his brood had ripped their families apart more times than she could count; she wasn't about to let it happen again now. Not to Tori. Not if she could help it. She was tired of keeping her head down, tired of being persecuted for what she now understood to be no reason whatsoever.

There had to be some way to escape this. There had to be some way to disappear all together like Patrick had planned all those years ago. The only way for that to happen, however, would be for them to be completely erased from the system, and that required an understanding of computers that far surpassed her own. She'd practically need a super-computer to …

Jade blinked. An idea was sparking to life amidst the panic and frenzy in her brain. Her eyes refocused on the sisters before her and the idea began to substantiate itself, began to calm the frantic thoughts. _A super-computer_. She smiled. _They wouldn't be expecting it. Not in a million years. This may just be crazy enough to work_.

After all, she certainly was crazy enough to attempt it.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks guys for being so patient. Good news! 4.0 this semester. Just one more now. And I have to plan my syllabus for next semester. **

**BUT! I'm going to New York on Thursday to visit my bestie. I'm so excited! I'll be back next Wednesday (so maybe don't expect a chapter for about a week). I'll try and crank out one more chapter before I leave.  
**

**You guys are fantastic as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're getting more detail about Jade's wacky plans.  
**

* * *

"You want to do what?" Tori hissed, breaking into a slow trot to catch up with Jade. "How much insulation did you inhale in Trina's attic?"

"Shut up. Listen. Running isn't an option for us. Our wanted posters are in every Sweeper database in the world. It's only a matter of time before you're recognized. We can't keep playing defense – it's time to go on the offense." Jade had that glint in her eye that Tori had seen only once before, when she had Tori open on her bed and was digging around her wiring. She was excited, determined. Tori worried she wouldn't be able to talk her out of this.

"Jade, this isn't a game of football. This is practically a suicide mission." The Latina replied, knitting her brows anxiously.

Jade slowed her pace and studied Tori with a narrow gaze, as if sizing up the challenge presented. "Then I'll go out with a bang. I'm tired of being persecuted for a crime I never committed." Her tone was firm, indicating that she wouldn't be swayed on the matter.

"But Jade!" Tori never had been one to take no for an answer. "Seriously, what do you think is going to happen to you if we're caught? What -"

Jade spun suddenly, taking Tori off guard and causing the older girl to nearly plow into her. "I'll probably be arrested and executed and you'll probably be dismantled." She admitted darkly, jabbing her index at Tori's shoulder. "But that's always going to be a risk if we don't do anything. I'd rather know I went out fighting to right a wrong than running like a coward. But if you want to run? Go. I'll give you a head start. I don't have any problem doing this alone." Her voice had an edge in it that made the cyborg very uneasy. She still wasn't used to having Jade's temper directed squarely at her.

She brushed Jade's hand away briskly and crossed her arm, mustering what she could only hope was her most courageous face. "I don't want a head start." She snipped, wounded that her companion would even suggest it. She hated how Jade could turn on her without any warning – she often wondered if anyone was free from her wrath. "But, like you said, running in with just a ghost of a plan – a longshot plan, by the way – is going to get us both killed! I didn't live this long to die this young." She huffed, crossing her arms and staring down the raven-haired girl. _Don't show fear. Be brave._ She suddenly recalled her revelation she had had a few nights ago as Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously. _I'm trying to stare down a panther._ She cringed inwardly, preparing for the onslaught. Tori could swear she saw Jade's teeth bare for only a second, and she hoped it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. _She's going to eat me._

Jade opened her mouth to release what Tori could tell was going to be a vicious tirade, but was interrupted by the sounds of approaching voices. Without waiting to see who was crashing their little party, Jade snatched Tori's wrist and drug her around the corner of a building. "We will finish this conversation when we get to Andre's." She hissed.

"Ugh." Tori whined, tossing her head back and allowing Jade to lead her through the back alleys to their destination. "Can we just not and say we did? OW!" She yelped sharply as Jade flicked her nose.

* * *

"Looks like Andre's home. You're going to have to give me a boost up." Jade muttered as they approached the building, craning her neck to see if he was perched on the roof ledge with his guitar as he was prone to do.

"Jade." The Latina whispered and tugged on her companion's sleeve, pointing towards the front door. The chain lay coiled on the sidewalk, the doors thrown open. Someone was paying a visit. With her enhanced hearing Tori heard boots scuffing down stairs and she dragged Jade behind a dumpster, ducking behind it seconds before a handful of Sweepers stepped into the fading sunlight. The paler girl wedged herself between the container and the building, gaining a clear view of the men while remaining hidden.

"So you don't know when Jade is coming back?" Jade would know that voice anywhere. A moment later Chase stepped onto the stoop, Andre following nervously behind him. Her heart leapt with joy when she saw him; she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief that he had escaped safely yesterday, though that sigh ultimately caught in her throat when she realized she could watch him be taken away at that very moment.

"No. She was here a few weeks ago after Cat got picked up. She said something about skipping town." He lied, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"How odd then that she was seen a few days ago only a few blocks from here." Chase stared the younger man down, watching for any signs of a stumble in which he might pounce.

"I'm not her keeper. Nor am I her only friend in this town. I'll let her stay with me when she needs it but that doesn't mean she feels obligated to keep me in the know." Andre replied calmly, dark eyes boring steadily into Chase's.

Jade smiled to herself; Andre had always been better at disguising his emotions. Chase wasn't stupid – he knew he was on Jade's trail. He just wasn't sure how close and Andre wasn't about to give up any secrets. "We'll be around, son. We'll know if she comes back. Remember that." He threatened calmly, smoothing his shirt and tie before pulling his coat on over it. He and his men began walking towards town, hooking a left a few blocks down.

Jade released a breath she didn't realize she was holding as he disappeared, hissing Andre's name to get his attention. The dark-haired boy squinted into the twilight, jumping slightly when Tori reappeared. "Damn, girls. Talk about hiding." He shook his head incredulously, running a hand through his dreads. "Get your asses over here before night rounds start." He waved them towards the building and shooed them in before slamming the doors behind them, wrapping the chain around the handles from the inside. "This way when they come back they'll have to bust down the door. Maybe it'll give us some time."

"You think they'll be back soon?" Tori asked nervously as Andre led them up the dimly lit stairs.

"Who knows. I'd just rather not be taken completely off guard if they do. You guys made it back – I can only assume you found Trina?" Jade allowed her friends to walk ahead of her, needing the silence to process and reevaluate her plan.

Tori was absolutely right – this could be a suicide mission. They would be marching into the lions' den. She chewed on her lip as she thought, wondering for the umpteenth time if there could possibly be any alternative. Tendrils of doubt, always a presence in her conscious, began creeping and winding around her resolve, searching for weaknesses to exploit. Maybe they could run. She had heard talk of Techie-refugee camps in Canada. Maybe, if they played their cards right, they could …

Tori's sudden laugh ripped Jade away from her thoughts. Blue eyes focused on the Latina climbing the stairs some yards ahead of her as she chatted with Andre, relating the events of their adventure. That laughter, that beautiful sound that didn't belong in an unhappy world like this, strengthened her resolve. That laugh wouldn't last much longer if someone didn't take action. The people responsible for ruining her life would take Tori away from her too.

She didn't want to live the rest of her life looking over her shoulder. She didn't want to risk facing a day when she watched Tori be ripped away from her just like her father had.

Shaking away all doubt, she retreated again into her mind as she plotted. Though Compass had fallen many years ago Madison and Myles had partnered with other surviving companies and formed a new one: Phoenix, Inc. She remembered how the press and public had eaten up Madison's words the day they revealed the company. That feeble old man had limped onto stage slowly and valiantly, as though he was a veteran suffering from wartime wounds, and uttered the speech that would go down in history. …_We have fought. We have suffered. We have lost many good men at the hands of these apocalyptic Horsemen. They corrupted our good work and turned it against us. They razed our cities and towns to the ground and watched gleefully as the world burned. They never expected a group of brave individuals to rise from the ashes. They never expected us to take back our world! In honor of these men and women, and their valiant efforts, we proudly introduce Phoenix, Inc., and swear to you all that we will rebuild this world. From the ashes shall rise a civilization that, though wary and wounded, is capable of thriving once again…_

So on, so forth. Blah blah. Jade had walked away from the gathering at that point, having been booed by her peers due to the crimson band she wore on her sleeve. She hadn't been impressed then, and was even less fond of the organization now that it had made her life a living hell. Phoenix, Inc. was employed by the government to ensure public safety against Horsemen uprisings. They were to monitor all Techies – city hubs had their own base of operations that reported back to Los Angeles, the home base. They determined each Techie's threat level and acted as judge, jury, and (often) executioner. Perhaps most importantly, they decided who went into the system at all. They weeded through the paranoia and finger pointing, investigating accusations and suspicious activity as reported.

They had to attack that database. With the world economy having collapsed that's the only place she and her exiled peers existed anymore – birth certificates, social security, any and all paperwork had all been destroyed. All her information existed in her profile on Phoenix, Inc.'s database alone… with it gone she would effectively be a non-person. A ghost. She would wipe the system of any trace of herself, Tori, Trina… anyone she could think of, really, and disappear. With no wanted posters tacked up in every storefront she could live like a regular person – not be denied basic human rights, not be harassed by the public. After 6 years of hell this sounded like a fairy-tale ending.

And it had been a fairy-tale for years. She had never before had the means of achieving such an outrageous scheme. The girl in front of her had changed everything – would change everything.

Jade just needed to convince her she could do it.

By the time Jade reached the top floor landing she was panting for breath and suddenly aware of how much she wanted a cigarette. Maybe she'd pop into Beck's room and see if he had any stored away. He always hid a pack or two away while they were dating because she bummed shamelessly and incessantly…

"Whoa." Jade muttered, scanning the demolished room. Andre glanced to her and sighed, nodding as he and Tori righted the kitchen table. "Guess they didn't believe you when you said I wasn't here."

"That or they just didn't like the answer. You might want to check your room. They didn't take anything but they did go in there." Jade's blue eyes wandered towards her door, hoping what few personal things she had left here were still intact after the pillaging.

"It can wait for now… there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Jade tore her stare away from the destruction and settled on Andre. She'd need his help in this too.

"Jade…" Tori started, knowing what the raven-haired girl intended to discuss. She gazed at her warily, silently advising her that this may not be the best time; Andre was clearly upset over the state of his apartment. As expected Jade ignored her, choosing instead to avoid eye contact as she righted a kitchen chair and eased herself into it.

Andre looked back and forth between them suspiciously before following Jade's suit, training his attention on his long-time friend as he rested his elbows on the table. "What's up?"

"I want to break into Phoenix and wipe our names off the database." She spat out, knowing the longer she mulled over the confession the less likely she'd be to actually admit it.

Andre knitted his brows and stared at her without blinking, without uttering a single sound. Seconds passed before her turned to Tori. "Did she hit her head on your trip? I think she has a concussion."

"Shut up. Listen. It's possible – it's been done before." Jade snapped, slapping her hand onto the table to stop him from chuckling.

"Yeah, maybe back when Tori was built!" Andre replied. "We don't know what Phoenix is capable of now – they haven't exactly been too eager to report their advances to the public. What if their systems are too hard to crack? How do you know you can even get into the building?"

"Andre, stop. Stop saying no. For a second just _listen_ to me." Jade demanded, her voice laced with an edge. Her tone suggested that she would eat Andre alive if he muttered another word. "You too, Vega. Just shut up and hear me out."

Resigned, Tori claimed a seat on the couch behind Andre, tucking one leg underneath her as she settled in for what she knew would be a lengthy explanation. The Latina watched as Jade wrung her hands anxiously, building up her resolve before speaking. "Trina told me some stuff last night… stuff about dad, stuff about Compass. She told me that my family has been targeted since Tori's disappearance. No matter how well I behave I'm always going to be a criminal to them, to everyone, just because Chase says so." Tori wondered why she wasn't going into detail about the information they'd learned. She leaned forward, curious as to where the conversation was going.

"But that's not really the point. I know I've never deserved the treatment I've gotten from those people. None of us do. Me, you, Cat, Beck… None of us were involved with Armageddon. But I accepted it – keep your head down, practice your script, you'll get by. It sucks but at least you're alive, right?" She frowned absently to herself as a ringed finger traced the pattern of the wood. "I'm tired of it." Her eyes snapped back into focus, boring a hole into Andre's. "Things are different now," At that comment, the briefest of glances flashed in Tori's direction. "And I can't live like this anymore. Being alive is not the same thing as living – don't you remember how it used to be, Andre, when we were kids? I doubt we'll ever get any of that back, but I have to try. I want it to be my life again, not theirs anymore."

Tori was confused: these were definitely soft-Jade's words, but hard-Jade was speaking. These were personal confessions she believed Jade would never admit to anyone in private, let alone an audience of two, but she was speaking them in such a hard, angry tone that it seemed as if she were facing the guillotine and trying to inspire a revolution..

_In a sense,_ Tori realized, _maybe she is._

"We've never had a chance before now, but we've just had a powerful weapon fall into our hands." Her gaze settled back on Tori and Andre's soon follow, brows having climbed up his forehead. "Tori's already proven she can hack a few things – no one can deny the fact that she has a unique advantage. And I'm not saying she would do it alone, but she's definitely our strongest warrior in this equation. All we'd need is some help, I'm sure we could track down quite a few people to help us if we promised them the freedom we were fighting for. We get in the building, get in the system, get out, and disappear forever. Yeah, there's always a chance of getting arrested, of getting killed… but honestly, I don't think whatever they could do to me could be worse than what they've already done to me. If there's even a chance of this working, I'm going to try. I just…" Tori watched her struggle with the following words, as the thought of even saying them was causing her great physical pain. "I need _help_. I can't do it alone."

The words hung in the air like a gunshot. Though she could no longer see Andre's face she imagined his expression mirrored her awed own. "Just think it over. I'm going to take a shower. It's been a long day." Tori watched as she walked away, shoulders slumped as if she'd just taken a beating.

_Well, she has_. The cyborg thought to herself as Jade disappeared behind the bathroom door. The girl had gone through hell this week, last night especially having dealt a crushing blow after the revelation of her father. The very foundation on which she'd built her walls had been washed away suddenly – she was reeling at the loss and struggling to process new information on a man she had angrily written off. What she was suggesting could have been seen as a sign of desperate woman trying frantically to reclaim some control in her life.

And, desperate or not, Jade may have had a point. As much as Tori didn't want to consider herself a weapon, in this world she was. People were scared of her and rightfully so – she had power many of them would never be permitted to possess. If they could raise enough support from Techies, maybe this wasn't such an outrageous plan at all…

"You're considering it too, aren't you?" Andre broke the silence, spinning in his chair to study her.

"Honestly… yeah." Tori admitted sheepishly. "Does that make me crazy?"

"No more than me." He nodded. "She has a point."

"That she does." Silence settled between them for a moment.

"Look… I'm going to go talk to a few of my friends. I don't expect a ton of support from them – I'll probably be shot for even suggesting it to some of them – but… I don't know. I'm going to see how they feel about this." He rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, psyching himself up for the encounters. "Are you going to be okay here for a while? There's food if you guys are hungry."

Tori nodded and waved him away, mind having already wandered down a different path. "We'll be fine. Go rally Jade's army."

* * *

Jade closed her eyes and leaned her head back, allowing the spray to pound against her forehead and wash down her face. The past few days had been exhausting on multiple levels – she just felt worn down, like she wanted to sleep for days. _Like that will happen_. She sighed inwardly, knowing despite what was decided the next few days would be filled with anxiety and stressed. She needed a contingency plan, something to fall back on when Tori and Andre ultimately dismissed her idea as lunacy. They'd have to get out of the city for sure; they'd be dead in days if they stayed here.

She absently rubbed Andre's vanilla body wash across her shoulders and neck as her thoughts drifted to Chase, permitting herself to be angry this time. She had been absorbed last night with grief and guilt over her father – it hadn't occurred to her until this morning (when his murderer was mere feet below her) that rage was an appropriate reaction as well. All of those patronizing visits to his office, all his condescending advice. It was all a game to him. He had been pulling her puppet strings for years just because it amused him and she hadn't even realized.

The longer she dwelled on Chase the more determined she was to persuade Tori and Andre; if she could break into his precious company, his baby, and sabotage his own technology, she'd consider it a devastating blow to his pride. She'd consider it the first step in tipping the scales in her favor. She chuckled softly to herself as she imagined his reaction to her disappearance – with no physical evidence of her existence remaining he'd have no way to re-enter her profile information, no way to find her, no way to set his dogs upon her. _I'll be free_. She thought wistfully, unable to articulate the actual words themselves.

A shadow passing before the curtain caught the inventor's attention. "You're not getting your body wash back, Andre. And I took your razor. Mine's dull." She laughed, squeezing a hefty portion of soap into her hand for good measure before lathering up her torso. "God, did Tori tell you that Trina attacked me with a bat? I'm surprised nothing's bro – " She jumped as the curtain was pulled back, nearly slipping on the soapy ground. "Jesus! Andre, I'm going to murder you! Get. The hell. Out of… Tori?" She was both relieved and concerned to find it was the cyborg violating her private time.

The Latina stared at her with a strange combination of expressions, ones Jade couldn't discriminate. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" She grabbed the opaque inner curtain and shielded her body with it, suddenly aware that she was very wet and very naked.

"Yeah… I just remembered that we were interrupted this morning … I thought we could continue…" She trailed off with a faint smile before pulling the curtain back further and stepping into the warm spray.

Jade stared at her dumbly as water washed over them both, little beads of water stuck to Tori's curls momentarily before fully saturating them. Her brown locks clung to her chest, making her appear to be some sort of Latina version of Botticelli's famous Venus. Blue eyes followed the path of the water as it traveled in rivers down her ribs, hips, thighs… all the way to her feet. The sight before her took her breath away and banished all coherent thought from her brain. "I…" _Words, Jade. Words!_ She blinked and dropped the curtain she was hiding behind, taking a tentative step forward as she tried to recall any language skills.

"You don't seem like the type to be brave enough for this." _Good, Jade. Insult her, _she chastised inwardly, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist.

"Maybe your bravery is wearing off on me." Tori shrugged in an effort to be dismissive, though Jade could still see panic in her eyes. "You've been showing a lot of it the past few days." Her arms found their way around Jade's neck and pulled her in, pressing their bodies together. Despite the sauna-like conditions in the bathroom, a chill rocketed up Jade's spine as Tori's knee rubbed against a very sensitive area.

"Stupidity might be a better word, based on the looks you two were giving me a minute ago." Jade reminded, leaning in to lick a bead of water from Tori's neck. She began to nibble at the skin there gently as she began to trace a pattern on Tori's back with her fingernails.

"Well there's always a fine line, isn't there? I'm pretty sure you cross back and forth over it willy-nilly." Tori joked, arching her body into Jade's as she tried to escape the tickling.

"Willy-nilly?" Jade looked at her in amusement, perking her studded brow.

"Shut up and kiss me, West." Tori huffed impatiently, grabbing the back of Jade's neck and pulling her in.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, hot water was a fleeting commodity in Andre's building. Their activity interrupted, both shrieked and scrambled for the faucet when it suddenly started spitting arctic-water. Jade, in a move Tori should have expected, snatched the only towel and sprinted (giggling) to her bedroom, leaving the cyborg dripping wet and naked in the bathroom. She hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt and her underwear before sprinting through the living room after her, hoping Andre hadn't returned home yet.

"Jerk move, Jade!" Tori chastised, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Jade was on her in an instant, pinning her body against the door and nipping on her bottom lip playfully. The Latina yelped softly into the kiss and her lover seized the opportunity to brush her tongue softly against Tori's, teasing her.

Tori, having regained her senses (as best she could), grabbed the hem of Jade's towel and pulled her closer, yanking the offending fabric away suddenly and tossing it across the room. "Hey!" Jade yelped as Tori seized the opportunity to spin them, pinning Jade's naked form against the door.

"We're even." Tori smirked, kissing her again as she trailed her fingers down the inventor's torso. Her hand slipped between ivory legs and brushed up against Jade's center, causing her breath to hitch.

"No way." Jade managed to force out as Tori continued her ministrations. She leaned in, her breath warm in the cyborg's ear. "We can't do this against the door." She muttered throatily, suddenly pushing Tori backwards until she bumped into the mattress, easing her fall as best she could. Jade straddled her and pulled Tori's shirt over her head, trailing kisses down her throat and collarbone; Tori's breathing was becoming erratic as Jade's tongue danced on her flesh and her teeth nipped and pulled gently every few moments.

Without breaking contact, Jade's fingers walked down Tori's torso and traced the hem of her panties. She could feel the grip on the back of her neck tighten and she took that as encouragement, slipping her hand under the thin fabric. "Oh God." Tori breathed as Jade's fingers dipped into her, sending her heart into overdrive as she began to tremble in nervous pleasure.

She felt the pale girl smile against her flesh before removing her lips, kissing Tori briefly before sliding down the bed. Without a word Jade hooked her fingers under the last remaining article of clothing and dragged them down her long, tanned legs, dropping them soundlessly to the floor. She straddled her lover's hips for a moment and stared down at her, suddenly making Tori very self-conscious; she raised her brows in question and made move to cover her chest with her arms. "You're beautiful." Jade breathed, grabbing her arms and preventing her from shielding her body. "Absolutely beautiful."

The pair spent the rest of the evening exploring each other's bodies with fingertips and tongues, allowing themselves to forget the world outside their bedroom and the war they would soon be waging.

* * *

Tori moaned in sleepy protest as Jade extracted herself the next morning, reaching blindly for her companion as she refused to open her eyes. "Come back." She whined, wiggling her fingers.

"Shh." Jade perched on the edge of the bed, wrapping herself in the towel she had discarded last night. "Get some sleep, Tori, I'll be back in a few minutes." She ran her fingers through her still damp dresses, noting with a smile how wavy her hair could become. The Latina took Jade's hand in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly before cuddling it to her chest. "I need that back." Jade whispered, kissing the brunette on the temple and pulling it free.

The pale girl rose to her feet and made her way towards the door, leaning against it momentarily as she studied the sleeping girl and relived last night, a broad smile creeping across her face. She chuckled to herself as she recalled the sounds she had drawn out of the Latina, especially when her tongue had been involved. She eased out of the bedroom as silently as she could, pulling the door to so nothing would disturb the sleeping girl within.

Satisfied the door was secure, Jade spun with intention to return to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes she had abandoned there last night. What she found instead was Andre in the process of pouring cups of coffee for two guests seated at the kitchen table. The three boys gawked at her and Jade was suddenly aware of how insufficiently small and short the tower was for her curvy figure. A flush spread down her throat and she clutched the fabric tighter to her body. "What the hell are you two doing here?" She demanded angrily. "Avert your eyes before I rip them out of your head and force them down your throat." She threatened, causing all three of them to jump and stare intently at the table top.

"Ah… Jade." Andre cleared his throat in an effort to suppress a chuckle; he knew very well what was behind that door. "You remember Robbie and Sinjin. They wanted to talk to you about this plan of yours. They want to help."

* * *

**AN: Sooo :o ... they got their moment finally. How sweet. And now Jade's about to slaughter her only two volunteers. Brilliant.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: GUYS GUYS GUYS. I'm in Manhattan. Union Seminary at Columbia, to be exact. My best friend is in school up here and I came for vacation. It's. So. Awesome. Last time I was here I was in Brooklyn. Now I'm all BAM in the middle of the city. Everything is so big! And loud! And cold :( and the people are NOT friendly (I'm from Alabama - super hospitable place; you should visit). **

**We stayed in tonight so I could help her study for finals. But tomorrow we're going to hit the town! And I'm probably going to be terrified because I'm such an introvert and this city is nuts. But I managed to get this written while she was studying. I hope you like it! **

**Addendum: I'm really hyper because I've been up for 23 hours now. I'm going to crash and it's going to be awesome. Please R/R... please? **

* * *

"Jade! How's life been? It's been a while." Robbie beamed, unable to contain himself as he hopped out of his chair and spread his arms for a hug.

"No!" Jade snarled, turning her shoulder to him. The sudden movement twirled the bottom of her towel out, flashing her derriere to the room of men. "Sit. Down." She ordered sternly as her blush deepened. "I will be right back. And when I get back, you three better have suffered amnesia." She pointed her index finger accusingly at each of them, allowing it to linger on Sinjin. "Especially you."

She kept her eyes on them as she backed towards the bathroom, slamming the door once she was there. She pulled on her pants and shirt and splashed cold water on her face, hoping it would make her blush fade. She ran a brush through her hair and began to pull it up into a half-ponytail, noting the love bites on her neck as she did so. Jade paused and leaned in closer, tracing her fingers over the tender skin and smiling – Tori had left those in the throes of her first climax. "Hair down today, then." She muttered with a smirk, running her fingers through it once more before resting her hand on the handle to leave. She inhaled deeply to prepare herself for the irritation she knew she was about to endure and yanked the door open.

Andre handed her a mug of coffee as she approached, flashing her a brief thumbs up. She ignored it and took a sip, savoring the taste she had been denied the past few days. Coffee had been her lifeblood for so long, the one thing that enabled her to stay up into the wee hours of the mornings working on projects. She hadn't been able to afford it as of late, seeing as her breadwinner had been arrested. "What do you losers want?" Jade snapped, learning against the counter and scowling.  
What a way to ruin the morning, she decided.

"Andre was telling us about your plan, Jade." Sinjin chimed. "He said you had a secret weapon. We think it's feasible … we've been trying to stage a coup for years now, we've just never had the right technology." Jade studied him over her mug; Sinjin, unlike the rest of them in the room, had actually been a Horseman. A baby Horseman. A Ponyboy, essentially. He had joined the revolution some time after it had initially began and had been arrested before he was able to commit any serious crime. She doubted he would have actually followed through with any harmful criminal activity anyway – he was too timid. What he lacked in personable qualities, though, he made up for with computer skills, or so he boasted. If he was even half as adept as he bragged he'd be useful to their campaign.

Robbie was a similar case; though he had never joined the Horsemen, he had shown too much interest in them to go unnoticed. He had been a hacker during the revolution and implicated by his parents as a  
potential threat. Both were considered level 3 threats – middle of the scale.

Both would be great helps. It was incredibly unfortunate that they were also mind-numbingly irritating. And Sinjin was just creepy.

"I'm not trying to stage a coup, Sinjin." Jade replied, setting her mug on the counter. "I'm trying to disappear. I just need my name out of the database first." She couldn't help but notice his smile  
faltered. "I don't want any more of this revolution shit – that's what got me here in the first place – and if that's the game you're playing you can just get your ass out of here."

Robbie and Sinjin exchanged looks before Robbie spoke up. "Ignore him, Jade. Coup was the wrong word. Things have been getting rough for us across town. Sweepers keep finding reasons to investigate our activities – it's like they're looking for a reason to take us in. The pressure's on. We'd like to get out of town too, if it's possible. What you're offering almost seems too good to be true, but we'd like to give it a shot." He explained, fiddling absently with his glasses.

She narrowed her eyes at the pair suspiciously. "No funny business, Jade. Scout's honor." Sinjin promised, saluting with two fingers.

"Oh, like you were ever a Scout." She sneered, rolling her eyes as she turned to Andre. "Is this the best you could do?"

"They're all I could find on such short notice. And they're eager to help." He shrugged.

"Jade, what's the secret weapon Andre mentioned? An EMP emitter? A nasty computer virus?" Sinjin inquired, picking at his cuticles excitedly. Her eyes narrowed again at the scrawny boy, suddenly feeling very protective of Tori. He would be the one of the people she had warned Tori about – he was  
someone that would dismantle her just for the parts. It was a serious addiction for him, moreso than it had ever been for Jade.

As if on cue, the bedroom door creaked open and a half-asleep Tori stumbled into the frame, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand. "Jade, can you find my bra?" She whined sleepily. At another time Jade would have found this adorable – Tori standing there in her t-shirt and panties and her unruly curly hair framing her face, stumbling around incoherently like a small child being woken up too early. Any other time, Jade would have embraced her and kissed her breathless to bring some life back to the nearly-catatonic Vega.

This was not that time, however, as Sinjin, Andre, and Robbie were practically drooling over her. "Cyborg." Sinjin uttered, chair scraping across the tile floor as he stood up. "A functioning cyborg!" He began to walk towards her. "Where did you get her?"

"Touch her and I will personally cut off each offending digit, force them into your eye sockets, set you on fire, and hurl you from the balcony." Jade barked, stepping past a frozen (and terrified) Sinjin to block the room's view of Tori. "Put some clothes on, Vega. We have company." The inventor whispered, shoving her less-than-gently back into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

A thud and a sharp cry were heard seconds later. "Jade!" Tori whined from inside. Jade could hear the bed creaking and can only imagine Tori had stumbled into it, fell, and was now using it to drag herself  
off the floor. She appeared moments later, fuming. "A warning would have been nice." She hissed into the pale girl's ear as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, still aware that she was lacking a  
bra. Fortunately, Jade noted, she had found a pair of shorts.

"Nobody warned me. At least you had clothes on. These pervs saw my bare ass." She hissed back, taking a step forward and halting a timidly-approaching Sinjin. "I'm serious, skeeve. No one touches the  
cyborg." She threatened, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes towards the scrawny boys.

"Nobody but Jade." Tori added cheerfully, completely content in being unaware of the current situation. She beamed even as her companion flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and glared at her – there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips that betrayed her angry countenance.

"Are you weaponized? How did you survive the EMP blast of '49? Or are you new? No! Is the government restarting the cyborg initiative? I knew it!" Robbie fired question after question towards Tori, shouldering past Sinjin and standing on his toes to see beyond Jade.

"Sit!" Jade bellowed, pointing towards the kitchen chairs.

"Who are they?" Tori whispered in her ear as the boys retreated.

"Our army." She replied with a groan, stepping forward with Tori in tow. "Vega, this is Robbie and Sinjin – hacker and computer specialist extraordinaire. Or whatever. If we can get you access to the main system they should be able to help you with whatever you need. Right, guys?"

"Vega… Victoria Vega?" Robbie ignored the pale girl, scrutinizing the Latina as the wheels turned in his brain. "The first cyborg? The one that disappeared? You'd have to be in your 60's by now… bur you're  
what – 18?"

"I'm 21, thank you!" Tori's face burned indignantly as Jade snickered. "Or, technically, I'm only 59." She knitted her brows together and turned her attention to the girl beside her. "That's confusing… how  
old am I?"

Jade shrugged. "I have no idea, grandma. Work it out on your own time." Her tone indicated that Tori needed to refocus. "She's been in temporal stasis underground for the past few decades. She missed the cyborg assassinations, Armageddon, and the EMP blast of '49. She's a little dated, but she's as advanced as we're ever going to be able to get our hands on." She summarized, ignoring Andre's spreading grin following the "hands on" comment.

"Temporal stasis? Why?" Sinjin was suspicious, and rightfully so. She had intentionally left out the majority of the truth.

"This isn't story time. Phoenix is on our heels… or at least they think they are. We don't have time to sit around here and chit-chat. We'll give you information on a need-to-know basis, and that is all you need to know about Tori's hibernation right now. Understood?" The two boys nodded frantically. "Good. First things first – we need a blueprints of the building. Tori, can you manage that?"

Tori saluted the pale girl. "Aye aye, captain." She chimed, taking her place at the kitchen table (a safe distance from the two strange boys). Andre disappeared from the room momentarily to  
retrieve a sketchpad and a few pencils for her.

"All right, once Tori's done with that we can scratch it off our list. We still need to determine what kind of defenses Phoenix has, online and on ground. I don't want to fly blind if I can help it. That's where you two come in – I need you to work with Tori. She's not accustomed to the newer technology. She has the means, you have the knowledge and experience. You take whatever she can find out and  
translate it from geek to regular speak."

"Have you considered transportation?" Andre interrupted, refilling her mug and placing it in her hands. Jade looked at him curiously. "Well, assuming all goes as planned I'm guessing you don't want to come back here and pack before skipping town… and we may have to make a speedy get-away if things don't go as planned."

Jade frowned. He had a point, but she had no idea how to hotwire a car. Beck would have been perfect for the job – he had always been such a good mechanic. As her thoughts lingered on her delinquent  
exboyfriend, she arrived at another realization that she could have slapped herself for. "Cat and Beck!" She chided herself, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "We can't leave without them."

"Jade… they're in prison. I don't think there's much we can do for them at this point. There's no telling when they're going to get out." Andre countered softly. "We can't really wait on them."

Jade looked at him as if he were the vilest thing on the planet. "We aren't leaving them, Andre. They're our friends. And we need more help than just these stooges," She gestured to the boys at the table with her thumb. "Beck's an able mechanic – he could swipe us a van. Cat's an expert with locks. You know we're going to need both of their skills." She could see him struggling and could understand his plight: on one hand, time and subtlety were imperative. They were already risking their lives breaking into Phoenix, they didn't exactly need any more attention drawn to themselves by breaking into prison  
beforehand. On the other hand, Beck and Cat were their best friends. She knew she couldn't live with the regret if she left them behind.

"I guess we need Tori to look up the layout of the jail too." He sighed, forcing a small smile.

Looks like he couldn't live with the regret either, she mused to herself as she smiled back. "Hear that, Vega? When you're done with Phoenix, look up Los Angeles Techno-Anarchist Penitentiary."

"Would you like me to balance your check-book and check your email while I'm at it?" Tori scoffed, not bothering to open her eyes as she sketched blindly across the paper.

The inventor scowled dismissively and returned her attention to Andre. "I guess that means we need supplies. Any ideas?"

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to have an arsenal of machine guns down here, would you? And full body armor?" Jade inquired as she descended into the dark basement with Andre. This place had clearly been abandoned for years – the air was damp and moldy, making Jade feel as if she was suffocating, trapped in a grave. It reminded her a bit of her home under the butcher's shop, honestly. There was a more sinister air here, however. It was as if the damp and darkness wasn't trying to envelope her, or drown her, but it was trying to repel her. Leave this place, it said, you don't belong here.

"I wish." Andre sighed, stepping over a collapsed stair and stumbling as the one he landed on crumbled beneath him. "Geez... Watch it here." He advised, skipping the last few entirely and landing on the concrete floor.

Jade paused and shook the handrail she had been holding in a vice-grip – unlike the stairs it seemed pretty steady. She hoisted herself up on the chilled iron and slid down it side-saddle, landing neatly on her feet next to Andre. "Show off." He muttered, vigorously brushing cobwebs away from his face and hair.

"It's all about performance, Andre." She beamed in response, wiping grime off her pants and peering blindly into the darkness. "So what is down here? Aside from structural damage and black mold?"

"A few riot shields... grunt sticks... maybe some mace, I don't know. The police used this as a strong hold at one point in time during Armageddon. What are you thinking we're going to need?" He was a disembodied voice as the flashlight beam traversed the abyss.

"Grunt sticks would be nice," Jade nodded, suddenly wishing she hadn't left Gertrude at Compass. "If the mace works we may as well grab it. Think there are any two-way radios?" She snatched the light from her companion and waved him towards the piles of equipment. Andre made move to reclaim it and the pair wrestled in the darkness, forcing the beam to zip and whip spasmodically around the room.

"Give it back, Jade!" He grunted.

"No! I get to hold it, you get to dig around for shit!" She retaliated, pulling with all her might.

"Why me? There might be spiders, or … or rats! Or cockroaches!"

"Exactly! You're a boy, you do it!" She accentuated each word with a desperate tug on the flashlight, ultimately deciding to bite his hand when he refused to release his grip.

"Ow! God. Queen of mean." He yelped, admitting victory as he yanked his hand away. "Fine. If I get rabies I'm coming for you first."

"I'll really get on preparing for that. I'm super worried." She deadpanned, returning the beam of light to the riot shields. "See if there's anything worth pilfering under there – shields themselves are too bulky. Oh! Bullet-proof vests!" She inched closer tentatively as Andre moved the shields aside, preparing herself for anything that might come scurrying out.

"I think you've been watching too many cop movies." Andre laughed. "Do you really think we're going to come under heavy fire?"

Jade, this time, was glad they were in the dark. It allowed her to hide her grim countenance. "I honestly don't know, Andre. I mean, I expect guns at the prison. Who knows what they have lined up at Phoenix." By the time of the cyborg uprisings, many traditional guns had been discarded for specialized weaponry that would target circuitry – EMP guns made a killing (literally) in the market. When, inevitably, shields and defenses were developed to counter such attacks, companies started designing Pulsers – what were essentially tazers on steroids – to fry a cyborg's systems rather than just shutting it down. It was a grizzly scene to behold, human beings seizing and jerking on the sidewalk as their electronic components surged and ultimately failed. Despite Daniel's attempts to shield her from the carnage, Jade had seen it far too many times than she would have liked.

Now Tori's face replaced those anonymous cyborgs that haunted her memories. It was Tori screaming in agony, Tori writhing on the floor as her life sparked violently and shut down forever.

Fortunately, Armageddon brought production of that technology to a grinding halt, and many of the weapons were seized and destroyed by civilians and military alike. This technology was part of the problem, they argued, not a solution. And they had been right. But that had left the world in difficult situation: gunpowder firearms were more of a novelty by that point; many of the factories had gone into bankruptcy and closed their doors, others had been destroyed during the cyborg uprisings. Focus had gone to building and maintaining factories that developed high-tech weaponry – those factories were also targeted by cyborgs, and later by the Horsemen in their quest to thrust the world back into the Dark Ages. What few weapons that remained were supposedly seized and destroyed.

Society hadn't yet recovered in that aspect, or made a decision as to where to go next – the art of firearm manufacturing was a rare trade in 2052. It was considered barbaric by many of her generation. With the development of hightech weapons forbidden and the development of lowtech weapons practically non-existent, the world was practically defenseless. Sometimes you heard stories of a civilian would pulling an old .45 on a Techie in "self-defense," but they were largely collected and distributed to law-force.

Every so often an EMP-blaster or Pulser would find its way into Sweeper hands, despite being contraband. That's what Jade worried about – bullets they could survive (within reason), EMP blasts would have no effect on them. Pulsers had the potential to kill them if they were fired at a sensitive area. Tori, on the other hand, would more than likely stand no chance against either of the latter two. They would have to make sure to disguise her as best they could, and if someone appeared with such weapons they'd have to make sure she was quickly removed from the situation.

She just hoped majority of the prison carried low-powered tazers or blunt weapons. Those they could endure. Even Tori could probably survive a shock from one of those.

"Jade, snap out of it. Move the light." Andre's sudden order jerked her from her thoughts. She adjusted the beam to shine on the area indicated and shifted her weight impatiently, suddenly wanting to be back with the cyborg. "I think I found a few stab-proof vests." He informed, kicking a heavy crate her direction. Tucking the light against her shoulder she hefted one free, testing the stitches and smelling it.

"Smells a little like mildew... but it seems pretty durable." She tossed it back on the pile and shined the light back towards the wall. "Keep looking, Harris, maybe we'll find a pot of gold."

* * *

"So first cyborg, huh?" Robbie inquired, dangerously close to violating her private space. He leaned over in his chair and stared intently at her arm, tilting his head every few seconds to get a better angle. "Is there any feeling in that? I've read books on you. I was always disappointed that they never included any interviews or personal testimonies... But I guess you were frozen by that point." He chuckled.

"Um..." Tori leaned away and forced a smile, noting that Sinjin had now abandoned his project and was staring at her with rapt attention. "I mean... I can register feeling. Kind of. My brain tells me when something's hot or cold, light or heavy... it doesn't hurt? But it lets me know me so I don't exceed my limitations."

"And what about your heart? How's that still alive? Do the cyberkinetics power your heart or does your heart power the cyberkinetics?" Sinjin chimed in, beady eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's all very, very complicated." Tori laughed nervously. "I don't understand it myself, really. Hey, so what about the security measures at Phoenix? Find anything I need to research?" She tried desperately to reign the boys back in; she did not like the path they were veering down conversation-wise.

"Do you eat human food? Can you bathe or swim? Or will that short out your circuitry?" Her attempts failed.

"I think I'm going to run downstairs and see if Jade and Andre need any heavy lifting done." She rose to her feet and attempted to make her way to the stairs

"Oh! Advanced strength! I remember reading about that. I've got to see this." Robbie sprang to his feet and trotted after her like some horribly demented puppy.

"Sit your asses down!" Jade's voice echoed up the staircase and Tori had never been so happy to hear that cantankerous woman in all her life. "Stop harassing our secret weapon or I'll let her pop your heads like zits."

"Ew, Jade." Tori cringed as they appeared on the final flight of stairs. The pair carried between them a crate full of vests and other sundries. "Little graphic."

"Graphic is the only thing that will work with them." Jade puffed, dropping the crate as soon as they were on the landing. "Here you go, children. I come bearing gifts. Someone find me a damn cigarette." She wheezed, resting her hands on her knees as she struggled for air.

"What's this?" Tori ignored her demand and retrieved a vest from the box.

"Stab-proof vest." Andre stared at her curiously. "Those can't be new for you."

"They're... what? Really?" With Tori's dad having been a police officer, she had seen his riot gear strewn about the house at times. This didn't look like any stab vest he had ever owned. "It's so light... and flimsy." She shook it in her hands and noted how much it resembled just regular denim.

"It's not 2014 anymore, Vega. Weapons weren't the only thing to develop." Jade explained briefly, pulling a few cans of mace from the box. "Hey, Sinjin, come here. I want to see if this works." She pointed it in the boy's direction and waved him closer.

"Ahh... no thanks. But Robbie and I will gladly go up to the roof and test them for you, Jade." He smiled apprehensively, noting how her gaze had narrowed dangerously on him. He snatched the can away from her and scooped up the rest, he and Robbie speeding up the stairs and away from the glowering inventor.

"I'd honestly probably be okay if one of them got tazed." She muttered under her breath before turning her attention to Tori. "What'd you learn about the jail?"

"Not much, really. It's actually one that's been there since my time, and seems pretty basic as far as security goes. Cameras, automatic locks, sirens, fenced in activity yard lined with razor wire and guarded by towers."

"What about firepower?" Andre questioned, dragging the crate further into the living room and spilling the contents out on the floor.

"I was able to pull up a list of inventory. I didn't recognize some of it and the creepy-boy-duo prevented me from researching any further." She handed a sheet of paper to Jade, who skimmed over it quietly.

"No need. I recognize these." To her chagrin she noticed a handful of EMP-blasters were on hand. Surely guards wouldn't be carrying those on their person though – with no cyborg sighting in almost 5 years they were just a precaution at this point, something to reassure the inevitable panicked citizen. By the time the guards realized what Tori was, if they ever did, they'd be able to make an escape. Nothing on the list gave Jade cause for alarm – LATP relied mostly on blunt-force weapons, with a few low powered handguns and tazers popping up every so often. "So now we just need to figure out a time to strike." She handed the paper back to Tori and looked between her and Andre expectantly. "Ideas?"

"… Do they still have exercise time out in the yard?" Tori ventured.

"I think you've been watching too many cop shows, Vega." Jade rolled her eyes, mulling over potential courses of action. After a moment of silence she looked to her companions and sighed, disappointed with the words that would soon leave her mouth. "Well… maybe it isn't the worst idea…"

* * *

Three sleepless days had passed before the gang felt confident in their planning. Tori, Sinjin and Robbie had worked around the clock hacking access codes, security rounds, inventories, schedules... anything they could think of. Tori, able to suppress exhaustion by recalibrating and temporarily shutting down a few human "weaknesses," was able to function through the night, gathering information for the two boys to decipher the next day. Despite her initial discomfort around them, she had no choice but to fund a semi-functional working relationship with them. She had, however, learned to take a page from Jade's book and threaten them when they started drooling over her circuitry.

Needless to say, she threatened them a lot.

Jade and Andre had an easier time - they tested the equipment they had and did their best to scrounge up more where they could. The vests, despite their age and conditions in which they were stored, appeared to serve their purpose flawlessly. They also planned the escape route based on the information their recon team gathered in one of their nightly sessions. Deciding underground was the safest method to travel, Jade and Andre laboriously studied the maintenance tunnels that ran under and around the prison, mapping the most complex route they could manage in case they were followed. They'd ditch the tunnels via an access entrance two blocks from their current location, meeting Sinjin and Robbie with the rest of the supplies.

At that point they would require on Beck and Cat's willingness to assist in Stage 2 - Beck would need to speedily hotwire a vehicle to get them out of the heart of the city and the twenty miles to Phoenix's location; Cat would need to help them bypass the electronic and manual locks Tori could not.

This operation required every step to be completed smoothly and, more importantly, quickly. When word reached Chase that Cat and Beck had escaped, he would realize immediately that Jade was involved. His forces would descend upon Andre's home within the hour, swarming the area and making it impossible to proceed. The positive side of this would be the fact that there would be little security at Phoenix itself. Once inside, they could access any computer on the network to achieve their goal. They'd corrupt their profiles and wipe them from the database, coding the program to ensure any means of re-entering them in the future would repeatedly crash the system. By the time they recovered, the group would be long gone - across the border into Canada and on their way to the one of the few safe colonies.

It was by no means an iron-clad plan. It appeared flimsy even on paper and in the most ideal of conditions, but it was the only hope they at this point - time was running out for Jade and Tori.

At 2 in the morning on the fourth day Jade practically dragged Tori off the kitchen table and towards the bedroom, shoving a jar of peanut butter and a bag of bread in her hands as she did so. "Enough of this super-computer stuff. I need you to eat and sleep like regular people." Jade demanded, nudging her towards the bed and easing the door shut behind her.

Tori stared at her blankly, one of the unfortunate (and disconcerting) side-effects of the recalibrations she had made - it had made her lifeless, listless. The contrast between the two different Toris was like night and day. "I was just going over a few things. I'm really okay." She assured, twirling the bread bag in her hand absently.

"No, you're freaking me out. Turn regular Tori back on. Robot Tori needs to go away for the night." She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and backed her towards the bed, easing her onto the edge. "I want my Tori right now. And you need to get some rest before tomorrow night. Come on, Sparky." Blue eyes searched brown for some sign of the girl she had come to know. The Latina sighed and closed her eyes, reopening them moments later to reveal a fascinating transformation. That blank gaze, those dead, dull eyes, were slowly filling with the life Jade recognized so well. "There she is." Despite her anxiety and exhaustion, Jade felt a smile creeping across her face.

Tori replied in kind, yawning pitifully seconds later. "Oh God, I'm so tired." She mewed, falling backwards onto the mattress.

"You haven't slept in three days. I'm surprised you're not dead." The pale girl scoffed, curling up on her side next to her and tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Tori's ear.

"It'll take more than that."

Jade studied Tori's profile, her brief moment of happiness having been drowned in a sudden wave of panic. One way or another, tomorrow her life was going to change. And while she hoped for the best, Jade always expected the worst. _This could be the last time I'm with her._ She thought grimly, heart pounding at the thought. This one girl, this hopeful, bubbly girl, had been thrust into her life and upturned everything Jade knew about the world. She had changed everything around her, including Jade herself. It wasn't a huge change - Jade was still bitter, cocky, destructive, proud (the list could go on and on) ... but something was there now that hadn't been before: hope. Hope for freedom, hope for a better life, hope for happiness. She couldn't pinpoint when that little bead of light had entered her but it was starting to grow, starting to force back her demons into retreating shadows. It was starting to feel ... right.

And that scared her.

What scared her most was the prospect of that bead being extinguished, as it very well could be that next day. Having seen the light and feeling its warmth she couldn't imagine being forced back into the darkness. If anything happened to Tori that's exactly what would come to pass. She needed Tori to be okay so _she_ would be okay.

And that scared her too. Jade had always been able to separate herself, be independent of others. She cared about her friends, yes, but had also been able to survive without them. She didn't think it'd be possible without knowing Tori was safe and sound.

As if sensing her discomfort, the brunette rolled to face her companion and raised her brows in question, cupping Jade's pale cheek with her warm hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jade blinked at her, struggling with the wave of emotions that was churning just below the surface. "No matter what happens tomorrow, make sure you're safe. Run if it looks like everything's going to hell. Don't worry about us, okay?" She demanded, her soft tone in no way weakening the order.

Tori frowned at her. "I'm not leaving any of you. This is my war just as much as yours - I'm not letting you give me a head start."

"Tori - "

"_Jade__._" The cyborg interrupted, all signs of exhaustion vanishing, a fire filling the vacuum. "Don't tell me again. I'm telling you I with you guys till the end, no matter what happens. You can't change my mind. Quit trying before you piss me off."

Jade narrowed her eyes, unused to her persistence being challenged. "If anything happens to you, I'll kill whoever touches you and then I'll kill you myself for not doing what I tell you." That was the closest Tori was going to get to a victory in this situation. "I need you to be okay."

Tori's gaze softened again and she leaned in, kissing Jade gently on the lips and resting her forehead against hers. "And I need you to be okay. That's why I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself."

Jade closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around the cyborg's lithe torso. "Just be careful, Vega." She whispered.

"You too, West."


	17. Chapter 17

Jade leaned against Andre's ivy-covered trellis for what she realized would probably be last time. Today she had consolidated all her precious possessions into a duffle bag - her whole life condensed to a canvas bag she could throw over her shoulder. The choices hadn't been hard; for it to be hard she would have had to have material possessions worth valuing - a life as a pariah made that difficult. She'd packed a few of her father's things she'd managed to hold onto all these years, invaluable trinkets and tools she'd stumbled across during her time on the streets, and the clothes she couldn't bear to imagine the rats chewing to shreds.

The rest of her friends had done the same - there was a bag for every one of them in their group. A lopsided duffle pyramid was stacked by Andre's front door, waiting to be tossed in the nearest vehicle when, if, they returned from this afternoon's excursion. Now they played the waiting game. Tori and the others were downstairs reviewing the plan for the umpteenth time. Jade had needed a break and slipped up to the balcony with a pack of cigarettes she had found while upending her room. Despite their staleness they still provided the necessary nicotine kick, one Jade had been craving for days to manage all the sudden anxiety. She took a deep drag and tilted her head back, suffering the burn as long as she could before expelling the smoke in a thin stream. She finished that cigarette in a few more puffs, lighting a second one with the end of the first.

She heard the roof door click open as she flicked away the dying butt and could tell by the softness of the tread that it was Tori come to check on her. Moments later a pair of arms encircled her waist and a chin rested onto her shoulder. Without speaking Jade leaned into the embrace, linking the fingers of her free hand with Tori's cyborg one. "Smoking's gross." The Latina mumbled, watching as the cherry glowed with Jade's inhale.

"You're gross." Jade replied, completely unphased at this point. She'd heard every argument from Cat and Andre as to why she shouldn't smoke - it was just entertaining at this point to antagonize them.

"You're grosser because you smoke." Tori countered defensively, eliciting an eye roll from her lover. Jade smirked wordlessly and turned her head, blowing the smallest puff of smoke in Tori's ear. "Ew! Jade! Gross!" She huffed, releasing the pale girl and stepping back into clean air. "Not funny." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"On the contrary, that reaction was kind of hilarious."

Tori's frown deepened; Jade seemed subdued still. Last night she had been so somber after their conversation. They hadn't spoken another worth the rest of the evening; Jade appeared to have retreated into herself to wrestle with whatever emotions were plaguing her. She knew the older girl was worried about today - Jade had already lost so much, much more than Tori could ever fathom losing. She had pieced together a functioning, even sometimes happy, life over the past few years. She had a system, she had a routine, she even had friends that replaced the family she had lost. Today she risked losing it all.

Tori couldn't help but feel partially to blame. If she hadn't been found, Jade's life wouldn't be where it is right now. Chase wouldn't be hunting her down, wouldn't be threatening her friends. They could still be living blissfully unaware of just how victimized they had been their whole lives.

Staring into those blue eyes, though, she realized that this is ultimately what Jade would have wanted regardless. A roaring fire was burning under those glacial eyes, consuming her. No, as dire as the situation was, Jade was happy knowing the truth. She was happy fighting, even if she was struggling with the fear and anxiety it brought. Tori couldn't help but be impressed by her strength, by her will to live. "How are you doing up here? Besides, you know, the cancer and stuff." The tan girl inquired, trying to bring a smile across those gorgeous lips.

"I'm all right." She forced a grin that Tori could see through easily. "Just psyching myself up for storming the castle. How are the troops?"

Tori recognized the tone and decided not to push her luck; she permitted the inventor to change the subject. "They're fine. They finished packing everything. Sinjin is down there trying to rig up a way for me to contact Trina when it's all over."

Jade nodded, recalling the mild panic Tori had had this morning when she realized they'd be leaving Trina behind in a potential war zone. "Is he going to be able to reroute the phone-calls?" She ventured, flaring her nostrils and exhaling smoke through them.

"He thinks that'll be the safest… and the easiest way to make Trina happy." Tori knew her older sister wanted her to run. As much as it broke her heart to leave her behind she knew it was the safest plan for now. Once the gang was safely established they'd devise a plan to get Trina to where they were; they didn't want to risk her health until then. "Until then I'm holding off communication. I'm worried they have her email bugged."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jade replied, extinguishing her cigarette on the trellis and tossing it to the ground. "Are you worried about her?"

The cyborg exhaled, shrugging her shoulders and crossing her arms tighter across her body. "I just … what if they go after her to get to me? This was never her fight, Jade. I don't want her to suffer for it." She lowered her head and stared at the ground, kicking at the rooftop absently.

Jade frowned and stepped forward, squeezing Tori's shoulders tightly and ducking her head to catch her gaze. "If they go after her, they'll keep her alive." Brown eyes filled with water. "Okay… wait. That came out wrong. They killed Patrick because they thought it'd bring you out of hiding. It didn't. They killed my dad because he was trying to get revenge. They're not going to kill Trina. They'll keep her alive and use her as bait… bait is more effective alive than dead. I know, _I know_, that isn't very reassuring… but it's all I can offer you right now. She's safer here than on the road with us - we don't know how hard things are going to be the next few weeks as we try to get settled. You know this."

Tori nodded and sniffled, blinking away the tears. Rationally, yes, this was a sound plan, but it didn't do much to assuage her guilt at leaving her older sister behind to potentially fall into the hands of a vengeful murderer. "Trina will be okay. The crazy old lady has lasted this long." Tori flashed a brief smile and sniffled again. Taking advantage of the moment Jade leaned in, pressing her lips gently against her lover's. She felt the older girl soften; her arms unfolded and slipped around her waist as they deepened the kiss. When they parted moments later she rested her forehead against Jade's, eyes closed and tracing lazy patterns over the small of her back. "Jade?" The cyborg whispered; the other girl hummed in response.

"You taste like cigarettes. It's gross."

* * *

Later that afternoon Tori, Jade, and Andre hunkered down in the tree-line near the prison yard, watching as the inmates milled about. They spotted Beck and Cat immediately - the latter's vibrant red hair calling their attention. Despite their current incarceration, Jade was happy to see that her roommate hadn't lost her eccentric flair. She seemed to be prattling on incessantly to Beck as they walked the perimeter of the fence, kicking stones as they came upon them.

"How much longer?" Jade hissed impatiently, impaling a beetle with a stick.

"Should be any minute now." Andre checked his watch - they were waiting until the guards' shift changed before they charged the fence, hoping the brief lapse in security would provide enough disorganization and confusion for them to get in and out with little trouble. Seconds ticked by, then minutes. As they waited Jade continued to extract her wrath on any poor insect that scuttled into her range. "There they go." Andre pointed at the guard tower at the corner of the fence. An older man stepped out onto the landing and stretched absently before trudging down the steps, leaning heavily on the rail. He appeared to have a limp, Jade noted, and she hoped that his injury would only further tip the odds in their favor.

"Party time." Jade smiled. The trio rose from their hiding spot and shared a nervous glance before sprinting towards the perimeter.

"Valentine! Oliver!" Andre yelled as they neared the fence. Everyone in the yard, including the three guards on duty, turned at the commotion, desperately trying to determine the cause. It didn't take long for anyone to notice the three civilians storming the castle walls.

"Stop!" One screamed, approaching the throng of prisoners crowding the fence. He ripped a baton from his belt and using it to force people aside. "Inmates, back inside!" He bellowed, cracking one alongside the back of his shoulder blades.

"Beck! It's our friends!" Cat clapped gleefully. "Who's that?" She questioned as Tori wrapped her cyborg hand around a steel rod.

"Time for questions later, Cat." Jade called above the chaos, macing a guard as he neared the fence-line. He howled and clutched his face, grappling blindly for his radio and calling for backup. She heard Tori grunting and growling in frustration as she yanked time and time again, the reinforced railing groaning in frustration. The whole structure rattled against the concrete pylons and, for a moment, Jade feared their plan had failed. Then she noticed the cross-beam Tori had in a vice grip was beginning to warp under the strain, its welds beginning to bend and crack.

With one more mighty heave that section of the fence failed, rending a giant gap from which inmates poured forth. Jade dragged Tori out of the path of the charging men and women, noting that she was shaking and sweating from the strain. "Six Million Dollar Man, huh?" She half joked, brushing a few brown locks from Tori's face.

"Maybe five and a half, then." Tori wheezed, passing a hefty steel rod to the older girl - a remnant of the destroyed fence. "I got you something."

"You always know what to get me." Jade smirked, kissing her forehead briefly before taking her by the hand. "Lets find Cat and Beck and get out of here." She shouldered past the escaping prisoners and into the yard, scanning the crowd for her friends. She spied Andre struggling with another guard - the one with the limp - and released Tori's hand. "Find them!" She ordered over the din, charging to her friend's aid. _Come on, Edgar, lets see how you match up to Gertrude._

She cracked Andre's attacker on the back of the shoulder blades, causing him to stumble and nearly fall. Andre used the moment's chance to kick him solidly in the knee. The man cried in agony and fell to the ground, Jade bashing him once more across the ribs to ensure he wouldn't be getting back up. "Jade!" A small red blur wrapped around her middle, squeezing the life out of her. "You're here to break us out? That's so amazing! Yay!"

Jade gave her a brief squeeze. "Missed you too, Cat. Where's Beck? We need to get out of here." Cat pointed blindly behind her and Jade followed the direction, her heart stopping when she realized four more guards had spilled out of the building, armed with tasers. One had a gun. All were bearing down on Tori and Beck, cornering them near the gap in the fence. She bent down and ripped the baton from the fallen guard's belt, tossing it to Andre. "Cat, get on the other side! Get to the tree line and wait for us!"

She shoved the smaller girl towards the fence as she and Andre sprinted towards Tori and Beck, immediately striking down two of the armed men. Jade raised Edgar high above her, intending to bash the skull of the guard who had a gun trained on Beck's head. He had his arms spread out, shielding Tori's body with his own.

Hearing her approach the guard turned, recognition immediately spreading across his features. "West." He snarled, aiming the gun at her heart. "Orders say to apprehend you immediately. I'm sure the higher ups will understand when they hear you were killed in a prison-break."

Jade was frozen to the spot, unable to do anything but train her eyes on the barrel of the pistol. She was too close to dodge, too far to strike. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and wondered how badly it would hurt when the bullet pierced it, wondered if there would be any pain at all. "Jade!" Tori's voice sounded distant, echoed. She was glad, at least, that her voice would be the last she would hear.

Tori didn't recognize the sound that left her throat as she shoved past Beck and launched herself into the taller guard. She dipped her titanium shoulder down and caught him in the small of his back, throwing him face first on the ground and knocking Jade down in the process. His elbow came back immediately and caught Tori right above her right eye, splitting the brow. Her head spun and blood poured into her eye, temporarily disorienting her. Before she could regain her bearings he had grabbed her by the hair and was trying to jerk her off him.

By this point Jade was trying to untangle her legs from his massive form, kicking and scrambling as she did so. He grappled to reign in her legs and she reached blindly for Edgar, having dropped him when she fell. Feeling purchase on the cold steel, she cracked it across his elbow, cringing as she heard the bone crunch. The guard screamed and released both girls, clutching his arm to his body. The pale girl pushed herself to her feet and hauled a dazed Tori up, checking her for serious injury before turning her attention to her boys.

Andre and Beck were fighting with the last guard and seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Andre smacked the guard's wrist with his club, knocking the taser to the ground. Beck quickly recovered it and jammed it into the man's throat, immediately disabling him. The group shared a brief look before sprinting towards the gate, following the last of the escaping inmates. Jade could see Cat anxiously wringing her hands by the tree-line, standing on a log to see above the crowd. This was it - they were going to make it.

She dashed past two fallen guards and skidded to a halt, realizing they were still in need of radios. She fell back from her friends, unnoticed by everyone but Tori. "Just give me a second!" Jade snapped, hearing the Latina spit Spanish curses. "Almost got it." She promised, tossing her the first device and beginning her work on the second. She'd grab the tasers for good measure as well.

"West!" The guard with the broken elbow had clambered unsteadily to his feet, his face pale with pain. His wounded arm was tucked into his body, and his free hand shaking as he pointed his gun at her once again. The pair shared a single look and, even from this distance, she could see his hand flex as he pulled the trigger. The next two seconds could have well have been two minutes - Jade watched as her shooter smirked, the gun recoiling in his hand. She was suddenly aware of a pressure around her middle, but not the kind she was expecting. It wasn't the bullet - it was a pair of arms.

Tori's arms.

The cyborg embraced Jade and jerked to the side, sending them both crashing to the pavement. Jade landed hard on her side as a pained cry rang in her ear, making her cringe. She gave herself a mental once over before pushing herself to her feet and was relieved to find that the bullet hadn't even grazed her. She knew, however, this was no time for celebration. The guard was aware that he had missed his mark and was quickly taking aim for another shot. She bent down and grabbed Tori by the arm, intending to help haul her to her feet so they could get the hell out of dodge.

As soon as her pale hand wrapped around the brunette's arm she let out another wail, and Jade became aware of the warm liquid dripping down her hand. They hadn't both dodged the bullet - Tori had simply taken the shot meant for her. It didn't look life threatening - it appeared as if it'd only grazed her. _Some kind of deep graze, _Jade scowled, noting that it seemed to have taken a chunk out of Tori's shoulder. They'd need to staunch the blood flow as soon as possible.

This was the second time in the course of a few moments that Tori had saved Jade's life. Seeing the older girl struggle to even rise to her feet, face contorted in such obvious pain, sent Jade into a blind rage. "Andre, get Tori!" She snarled, snatching Edgar once again and jumping over her. She charged the gunman, taking him off guard. He fired impulsively without taking aim, missing his target by a wide margin. Before he could compensate for the recoil Jade was on him, bashing his wrist and knocking the gun from his hand. He bellowed in pain like a wounded bull and she assaulted him again, catching him at the base of the neck and dropping him like a sack of bricks. He fell motionless to the ground and she snatched up the pistol, tucking it in her waistband as she stared down at him.

Adrenaline coursed through her body, making her hands tingle and shake. Her breath was coming and going rapidly and raggedly as she did her best to subdue her temper. Every ounce of her wanted to release a round into his brain. Her grip tightened on her weapon as she briefly considered cracking him across the skull in case she hadn't already broken his neck. "Jade! We need to go!" Andre's voice cut through the angry fog, guiding her back to reality. This man was done - he wouldn't be bothering them anymore. She'd easily shattered both arms; she'd rather have him suffer for crossing her than she kill him and end his misery.

Jade spun on her boot as the door behind her banged open and more guards spilled out. Ignoring their demands to freeze she caught up with Andre and Tori and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping him haul the dazed and wounded girl into the woods. They made their way quickly to the maintenance tunnel, one that had been fairly well disguised by nature over time due to neglect. Vines had made it practically impossible to see unless one was looking for it. "Down the rabbit hole, guys!" Andre hissed, releasing Tori into Jade's care as he ran ahead, jumping down first so Cat and Beck could follow suit.

Jade eased the wounded cyborg down into Andre and Beck's awaiting hands before sliding down last, dragging the cover over as she did. The entire ordeal hadn't even lasted twenty minutes; Jade felt as if she'd aged twenty years. Her heart pounded in her chest as she leaned against the damp concrete wall, grappling blindly for a flashlight. "Is everyone okay?" She wheezed, blinding each of her companions with the beam.

"I think so." Andre breathed, earning himself a slug in the arm from Tori. "Well… besides her. But it doesn't look like anything too serious. The pale girl shoved the flashlight into Andre's hands and took Tori's arm gently in her own, examining it.

The cyborg hissed and jerked at the contact. "I'm fine." She assured through gritted teeth.

"We need to stop the bleeding… Cat, come here." Jade snatched the smaller girl by her elbow and dragged her over, grabbing her prison uniform by the shoulder and ripping it down sharply, tearing the seams and pulling it swiftly off her arm. "I think this is going to hurt." She warned Tori, giving her a few seconds to prepare herself for the pain. She wrapped the fabric around her wound and knotted it tightly, wincing as the brunette choked on a stifled cry. Satisfied with her temporary patch job, she wrapped an arm around the cyborg's waist and led her down the tunnel.

Beck was by her side in an instant. "Jade… what the hell was that?" There was no mistaking the anger in his voice; it almost overpowered the confusion.

"We don't have time to go into the whole story. We need to get out of town - to do that we need out of Phoenix's database." She replied briskly, hooking a left down an access tunnel.

"Okay… we'll come back to that in a minute. Why did you feel the need to break us out? That wasn't exactly subtle. They're going to be hunting for all of us now, and I doubt they're going to be gentle when they catch us."

"They're already after us, Beck." She snipped. "And we couldn't leave you behind. If we did I'm sure they'd use you to get to me, to get me out of hiding… Besides, we need your help. We need wheels," she whipped her head over shoulder, gaze settling on Cat. "And we needed someone good with locks." The redhead beamed with the compliment.

"Jade, this isn't making any sense! Why are they after you?" He put a hand on her shoulder and halted her, spinning her to face him. "What are you risking all our lives for?"

"For me!" Tori snapped, interrupting what she could sense was about to be a heated argument. "For me. Phoenix is after me. She hasn't done anything but save me time and time again. Chase won't stop, he hasn't forgotten about me and now that he's figured out Jade is involved he won't let her go either. He's going to pick off all her friends until he can find her and find me. This is my fault."

Jade stared at her, brows knitted in concern at the intense guilt she heard in Tori's confession. Is that really how she felt? She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cat. "But why are they after you?" She inquired curiously.

"Because my grandfather built her." Jade replied softly, tugging up the Latina's sleeve and exposing her titanium arm. "And he died protecting her from Chase. She's the first cyborg, Tori. If they catch her … I don't even know what they'd do to her. We can't let that happen." She locked her gaze onto Beck's face and, even in the dim light, could see the puzzled look on his face. She didn't blame him - this was a lot to process at once. "I'm risking our lives to make sure she - all of us - are safe. I'm not letting this man ruin my life anymore. Can you just accept that for right now, Beck? I promise you'll get the rest of the story when we aren't so pressed for time. But we have to keep moving now - Sinjin and Robbie are waiting for us."

Beck stared at her, searching her face for a moment before nodding. "All right. But I hope you know you owe me one hell of an explanation. And I want to drive."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Beck." Jade smiled, squeezing his hand thankfully before they continued on their trek.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Vega?" Jade asked. The pair was tucked safely away behind a few trashcans as Beck and Andre went in search of a suitable vehicle. Despite the excitement the group had managed to make away with two radios from the prison; one was clutched tightly in Jade's grasp, the other in Andre's possession. As soon as they received signal from them they'd extract themselves from their hiding place. Until then, nobody wanted to risk an injured Tori being caught up in another altercation.

"It hurt less that time I was pulled limbless and lifeless from that car wreck." Tori forced a smile. "But only a little less." Jade chuckled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, surveying the damage. For the first time since their meeting it appeared as though Tori had taken the worst of the beating. Dried blood smeared her face, a huge glob of clotted blood dried in her eyebrow; a black eye was forming directly underneath it, undoubtedly caused by the elbow she took to the head; blood stained her grey shirt and right hand, having dripped down from the gunshot wound. "I'm just glad I'll be able to keep this arm." She lifted the limb in question, wincing in pain.

"I don't know… imagine how strong you'd be with two cyborg arms. You might even be able to beat me up. Might." Jade joked, taking her wounded hand in her own.

"Oh shut up." Tori scoffed, rolling her eyes. She sighed and leaned her head against the brick wall, gaze settling on Jade's face. "I'm glad you're okay. My heart stopped when I saw that gun."

Jade smiled but couldn't force herself to reply. She didn't want Tori to know just how close she had come to murdering the man that had shot her. The image of her bloodied and broken on the ground was forever seared into her brain - she didn't think she'd be able to restrain herself if it happened again. She knew she couldn't attribute the outburst solely on her violent disposition - there was more to it than that. The very thought of losing Tori almost drove her to the brink of oblivion, nearly drove her into a homicidal rage. She stared at Tori's face, streaked with blood and lined with pain and exhaustion, and felt the urge to protect her, to keep her safe, consume her again. That desire squelched the other, darker one. The one that urged her to satisfy her quest for vengeance.

"I love you." She blurted out, surprising even herself with the outburst. Tori, who had momentarily closed her eyes, snapped to full attention and stared at her curiously. "Uh - I mean," She scrambled to recover, to find some excuse for those words hadn't meant to admit.

A smile spread across Tori's face as she watched the normally cool and sarcastic girl struggle, her cheeks reddening. There was a look of absolute terror in her eyes and, behind that, absolute sincerity; she obviously hadn't intended to reveal such a confession, one that exposed her and left her open to injury and pain. Disregarding the pain, the Latina reached up and cupped Jade's face with both her hands. "I wouldn't take a bullet for anyone, Jade West." She whispered softly, reassuring her lover with a small nod of her head. "I love you too." She kissed her gently, breathing an inward sigh of relief when she felt Jade relax in her embrace. It seemed, despite her rampant insecurities, she was allowing herself to take comfort in Tori's mutual confession.

"Tori?" Jade pulled away a mere hair's breath, their lips brushing together as she spoke.

"Hmm?" Tori breathed, pecking the younger girl's lips again.

"You taste like blood. It's gross." Jade yelped as Tori shoved her with her uninjured arm, nearly knocking her over. They sat laughing themselves breathless in the alleyway, not knowing how else to deal with the host of emotions playing havoc on their psyche. They laughed until their lungs hurt as they rested against the wall, fingers intertwined; their brief reprieved was interrupted as the radio crackled to life, Andre's voice cutting through the merriment.

"Guys, SUV is packed and ready to go. We'll meet you on the corner in 5."

Jade stared somberly at the device, not ready to give up this moment just yet. Tori squeezed her hand gently to catch her attention, smiling faintly in hopes of cheering her up. "We're almost done. Just one more fight. We can do this."

Jade nodded, allowing herself to believe that she was right.

* * *

**Guys, I'm having a shitty day. If you could find it in your heart (and fingers) to review, I'd really appreciate it. I really need something to cheer me up right now. :( **

**Love you guys**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'd really like to thank you guys for the reviews you left me. They really did cheer me up :) Really, they meant a lot. If I could I'd hug you all. **

**I leave for home in the morning! It's been fun in NYC, but I'm missing the south. Can't wait to be back though!**

**Enough about me though. On to the story!**

* * *

"You always manage to find yourself in some kind of trouble, don't you?" Beck smiled, glancing sidelong at Jade, who was currently hunkered down in the front seat of their vehicle to avoid detection by anyone they may pass on the street.

You're one to talk, Beck." Jade retorted, shifting herself just enough to check on Tori in the backseat. The cyborg was in a similar position - slouched down in her seat and staring absently out the window, massaging the fingers in her right hand as if they pained her. Every bump or pothole they drove over made her grimace, and Jade wished they had more time to give her the medical treatment she deserved. She'd much prefer to be in the backseat with her, but she had a feeling her exboyfriend had requested Andre and Cat sit in the back with Tori so they could chat.

"Where'd you find her?" He had noticed her attention shift and she could catch an edge in his voice; he was unsure of a lot of things right now, maybe expecting him to understand would be expecting too much.

"Compass… underground. Aunt Trina sent me to her."

"You two are… close." He ventured, twisting his grip on the steering wheel.

"We are." Jade replied bluntly, really not wanting him to pick a fight over this of all things.

A moment of silence passed between them and Jade girded her loins, expecting some kind of antagonistic reply. "She makes you laugh. It's nice… I've missed hearing it." He admitted.

"I…" She trailed off, countenance softening when she realized this wasn't going to be that kind of conversation. "She does. She makes me happy. Maybe once all this is over you'll have a chance to sit down and talk with her." If it was possible she'd like all of them to be able to get along - she didn't want a rift among her friends. "She's a bit of a goody-two-shoes but she's bearable."

"I _can_ hear you back here." Tori chimed from the back.

"That's why I said it, Vega." The Latina stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her. "Oh, nice. Real mature. Our secret weapon is a three year old."

"Technically, Jade, she's older than you." Cat corrected, bobbing her head knowingly.

"I like this girl." Tori smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah… like years and years and _yeaaars_ older. She could be your grandmother."

"… Thanks, Cat." The cyborg mumbled, ignoring Jade and Beck's riotous laughter coming from the front seat.

"What's going on? Why couldn't we sit up there?" Robbie's head popped up between Cat and Andre; he and Sinjin were packed in the back with the luggage.

"Because you creeps were ogling my girlfriend's circuitry when she was climbing in the truck." Jade snapped. "Sit back down." Robbie disappeared with a groan of frustration and settled himself among the bags, his mop of curly brown hair just visible behind Cat's head. "Cretin." She muttered, eyes narrowing dangerously at the two back passengers.

"Not to interrupt your party or anything," Andre folded a map in his lap and passed it off to Jade, tapping it with his index finger. "Beck needs to turn off up here - there's an old access road that dead-ends about a half mile away from Phoenix's south entrance. It should be safe to leave the truck there." He explained as Jade squinted at the crinkled map.

"All right - looks like you take the next left, Beck. There should be an old gravel road off to the right after that. Let's hope it's still open." The plan was to park as near the building as they could without calling attention to themselves and wait until nightfall, when regular operating hours were long over. Security would still be an issue, but Tori had determined the path they took on their rounds and they had found a few minute window in which they could infiltrate the building. It was going to be a tentative game of cat and mouse, one they couldn't afford to lose.

Thankfully, however, the radios were going to make things much easier than originally planned. They had decided to break the team up into groups - Cat, Tori, Sinjin, and Beck would make the initial approach to dismantle the locks and alarms at the back exit. Andre, Jade, and Robbie would follow once they received the word that the path was clear. From that point, Tori, Sinjin, Robbie would find the nearest administrator computer and work their hacker magic; Beck would remain with them to act as muscle in case a guard discovered them - he was the only one Jade could trust to protect Tori. Andre, as well meaning as he was, simply didn't have Beck's strength or violent disposition when faced with danger.

Cat, Jade, and Andre would investigate the archives in the lower levels where the hard-copies of their profiles and police reports were filed. They'd gather up the physical evidence and destroy it, ensuring there was no backup available. Hopefully all their hard work would pay off, and by the time Chase and Phoenix discovered what had happened and repaired the damage they would be long gone - out of California and across the Canadian border into the wilderness.

Going off the grid was intimidating for Jade - she had heard rumors of life at the refugee camps but she could never tell what was fact or fiction. She had tried not to dwell on those thoughts too much anyway - dreams of freedom had never cheered her up like they had Cat or Andre. They tended to leave her more bitter and angry than she had been prior. _Guess I'll get to finally see for myself_. She thought to herself, daring to imagine a life where she wasn't publicly harassed every time she step foot outside the dungeon she called a home, where she could rest easy at night knowing a horde of Sweepers weren't about to pound down her door for a surprise check-in.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

She glanced back at Tori again as they turned onto the uneven gravel road, noting how the girl held herself as the SUV jarred and bumped every few yards. She clenched her jaw and elevated her arm as she tried to compensate for the erratic movement, doing her best to disguise the pain she was so obviously in. Jade put her hand on Beck's arm and squeezed lightly to catch his attention, requesting with her eyes that he slow their pace. He knitted his brows in confusion and she jerked her head slightly to the backseat, indicating Tori's discomfort; realization dawned in his eyes and nodded, easing off the accelerator.

She turned her gaze back to Tori to find her already staring. She smiled softly and mouthed "thanks" to the paler girl, repositioning herself in a more comfortable position now that they were safely off the main road and didn't have to worry about encountering another soul. Jade smiled in return and turned her attention back to the trail before them; it wasn't until her cheeks began to ache did she realize she still had a smile plastered on her face. Tori was definitely bringing out a lighter side to the normally cantankerous inventor, one she and her friends hadn't seen in years. She'd never admit it, but it was refreshing to not feel so angry all the time.

_Yep. Things are definitely beginning to seem too good to be true, _she mused as she wiped the grin off her face and replaced it with her typical scowl.

===.===

The group reached their destination without incident and waited for darkness to fall and the last of Phoenix employees to clock out for the evening. Jade and her friends gathered around the tailgate, swapping stories and catching up over the past few months. Surprisingly, they felt no need to talk about Tori and how Jade came to find her, or the events that followed her awakening. They chose instead to recount happier tales - past birthdays and holidays, trouble they had gotten into together, stories they had heard about their other friends and families that weren't there. Tori listened to the merriment for some time before slipping away subtly, finding a quiet spot a few yards a way and sprawling out on the cool grass. She leaned against a fallen tree and tilted her head back, gazing on a night sky full of stars. "Wow," she breathed. "Even the sky is different." She hadn't noticed it before but she had never seen the LA sky sparkle so brightly.

"Armageddon extinguished a lot of the light pollution." Jade explained - Tori had been so distracted she hadn't heard her approach. "It hasn't exactly been a priority to reinstate. I remember how it used to be… you'd be lucky to see one at all a few years ago." She took a seat next to Tori and looped her arm through her cyborg one, shifting to gain a better view of the dark expanse above her. "I think I like it better like this, honestly."

Tori knew she wasn't just talking about the sky and, despite the hell she'd been through the past week or so, she couldn't help but agree. Though she desperately missed Patrick and the family he had invited her into, her world hadn't been receptive to her anymore after her surgery. It had nothing to offer her but a life full of testing and interviews - no one was going to hire a cyborg freak. She had been promised a padded life of luxury on Compass' dime so they could use her for their experiments and projects to "help mankind." Or at least that's what she had been told. She now knew she would have faced a life of misery at Chase's demand. Patrick had sacrificed his life protecting her, Daniel had lost his trying to seek vengeance for both of them.

No, as much as she mourned the loss of the people from her former life, she didn't miss that world. This world, despite the hell it had gone through - was going through - held more promise. She wasn't a freak here anymore, she was just another person with cyberkinetic prostheses. She was being hunted not because she represented a terrifying future, but because of the dirty truth she represented, of foul play that had taken place all those years ago. Things would change for her as soon as they reached the refugee camp - Jade had promised she'd be welcomed with open arms as a hero, as a reminder that revolution was still possible, as a message that miracles could still happen even in a dystopic era.

The world here had also given her someone who could love her, something she couldn't find in her own time. Potential interests took one look at her shiny metal arm and booked it - no one wanted to date a robot, a monster. Jade, on the other hand, never gave it a second glance. Well, that was a lie - Jade drooled over her robotics, lusted after the technology. That had been clear since day one. But it had never given her a reason to pause, to recoil. She kissed the tips of her cyborg hand just as tenderly as she kissed her human hand, traced patterns across the soft flesh and hard titanium of her leg as they cuddled in bed. Jade didn't love her in spite of her perceived handicaps, nor she didn't love her because of her prosthesis… Jade accepted her f or who she was and loved her entirely. It was because of Jade and her group of friends that she had been able to survive at all in this world. They had welcomed her with open arms into their loving and dysfunctional family, filling the sudden, painful void that the loss of her own parents and, later, Patrick, Daniel, and Karen had created.

"I like it better this way, too." Tori finally replied, allowing herself to get lost in the dark violet expanse whose stars twinkled like brilliant diamonds. The two sat in silence for nearly an hour, during which the Latina nodded off. She awoke to a gentle stirring and opened her eyes to find Jade mere inches away from her face, staring at her lovingly as she stroked her brown hair.

"It's time, Sparky. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tori yawned, stretching her arms above her head and wincing; her arm was throbbing. At least the bleeding had stopped though. She accepted Jade's hand and allowed the other girl to help haul her to her feet, tucking herself into Jade's body and resting her hands on her shoulders by the base of her neck. She twirled her fingers absently around the raven tresses and smiled, trying to ease Jade's obviously troubled mind. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She wagged her eyebrows up and down as she ground her hips into Jade's.

Jade chuckled and reached between them, revealing the pistol she'd swiped from the guard. "Remind me to give this to Beck. He's the only one that knows how to use this damn thing." She whispered, pecking Tori on the lips before making move to pull away. Tori tightened her grip on her neck and pulled her back, planting a deep kiss on her full lips. If, by some tragedy, this was the last time they were together she wanted their kiss to be one to remember. Jade sensed this and responded in kind - instead of her typical heated kisses, ones that drove Tori to the brink of insanity with absolute desire, this one was gentle, saturated with emotion. When they parted for air her lips lingered on Tori's and she could taste the essence of coffee and cigarettes - Jade's essence. Before she could hardly stand the taste of either; now she found herself not only tolerating, but craving, those flavors delivered to her via a kiss that left her absolutely senseless. "Lets get back to the guys before I submit to this overwhelming urge I have to strip you naked." Jade whispered, taking Tori by the hand and dragging her back to the truck.

Tori strapped a holster securely around her waist, shaking it a few times to insure it wouldn't come unbuckled during their dash to the back door and spill her radio and baton in the darkness. She frowned at the weapon and removed it, testing the weight of it in her hand; she didn't like violence… she especially didn't like weapons. She never wanted to harm another human being, despite who they might be and what they might do. It just wasn't in her nature. As she glanced around at the rest of her group she wondered if she was the only one to hold this opinion: Beck was checking the rounds in the pistol Jade had given him, Cat had armed herself with a taser and billy-club, and Sinjin was packing two cans of pepper spray into his pockets. All wore grim faces, even bubbly Cat - she was frowning as she examined her lock picks. Tori felt compelled to say something to her, to try and comfort her, but words failed her. She was just as nervous as they all were.

Instead, she walked to the front of the pack and peered over a row of scrub - Phoenix lay in the distance, dark except for the few lights that marked the building exits. She wondered if it was as empty as it appeared, wondered how many men and women roamed the halls at night like Patrick once had. She hoped not many; the only people she wanted to worry about were the guards, many of which she knew were now combing the streets looking for the posse that had torn down the prison gate this afternoon. "Guys ready for a jog?" Tori smiled grimly, marking places they could duck for cover along the way. She estimated it'd take about 10 to 15 minutes to reach the backdoor. With one last nod to their friends the team took off, silently and swiftly making their way.

* * *

It took 12 minutes for them to reach the door, at which point Cat pulled out a tiny flashlight and shoved it in Sinjin's hand. The door standing in their way was laden with locks - electronic and manual. It was up to her to bypass the deadbolts before Tori stepped in to handle the rest. Cat crouched on her knees, ear pressed to the lock, as her deft fingers twisting slightly every few seconds. Tori was impressed that her human ears could hear such faint sounds of tumblers clicking and shifting, her hand could feel the slight changes as she navigated the lock.

Beck and Tori stood watch, listening and looking for any signs of guards patrolling the perimeter. Beck clenched the gun in his hand, flexing his fingers nervously every few seconds. Tori radioed to Jade that they had made it to the door and told them to await further contact, worried any feedback would warrant unwanted attention. "Your turn!" Cat chimed proudly after a moment. "New personal best!" She sing-songed, dusting off her knees.

"Brilliant, Cat." Beck complimented, squeezing her shoulder. "Tori, I think we're cutting close. Faster would be better." He checked his watch anxiously.

"No pressure." She breathed, stepping up to the card-swipe lock and examining it. She gripped it with her cyborg hand and crunched, shattering the plastic frame and exposing the wires and systems underneath. She chewed on her lip as she considered her options, the ticking of her internal clock sounding louder with every passing second. She shifted her weight anxiously before turning to Cat and plucking the taser from her belt. She amped up the voltage and held it to the wires, frying them. Small plumes of smoke appeared, and the smell of melting plastic filled their noses. The lock let out a dying moan and released its hold on the door, reluctantly allowing them entry. She yanked open the door and she and her companions filed inside, gently shutting it behind them. "Door's open. Watch for the night watchman to make a pass and head over. Let me know when you're outside." Tori whispered, bolting the door back behind them. The group hunkered down under a stairwell and waited, listening anxiously for any approaching security.

The radio crackled to life moments later, signaling Jade's arrival. Beck unlocked the door and ushered them in and they all breathed a sigh of relief: stage one had gone off without a hitch. "All right. The main offices are upstairs. You three ready?" Jade inquired as Robbie slipped past her to join Sinjin and Tori. The trio nodded and Jade pointed her index finger sharply in their direction. "If there's any trouble radio in. And remember the most important rule: touch the cyborg and I will end you." It didn't matter how serious the situation was - Jade still cringed at the idea of leaving Tori with those creeps. "Vega, do you want the gun?"

Tori shook her head violently and the boys visibly relaxed. "Come on, guys. Jade, remember, there's no cameras in the stairs leading to the archives. You've just got to watch out for the ones in the main hallway." She reminded as she began to climb the stairs.

"And you know how to dismantle the ones upstairs, right?" Jade lingered, not ready to part ways again just yet.

"With my trusty taser." Tori nodded, flashing a quick smirk. "See you in a bit. I'll let you know when we're done." With that she was gone, disappearing up the darkened stairs with her duo of misfits. Jade watched pitifully until the darkness consumed her and their footsteps faded, wishing she could join her.

She felt a rough hand grab her own - Beck. "Time to move." He whispered, leading her towards the belly of the building.

* * *

Jade huffed anxiously as she stole a look at the guard around the corner, feet propped up against a desk as he lounged near the stair access to the archives. He wasn't making rounds - he had apparently considered it sufficient to plop himself down on this floor for his shift. She drummed her fingers anxiously against Edgar as she turned back to Beck, Andre, and Cat, looking to each of them expectantly and silently asking for suggestions. He didn't appear to be moving anytime soon, and they couldn't afford to dawdle much longer.

Andre raised his finger, signaling he had an idea. They huddled together as he spoke, his voice barely audible. After a few tense seconds of explanation and revision they all agreed. Beck and Cat retreated back a ways up the stairs, leaving the arena clear for Andre and Jade to work. The pale girl slid down the wall into a crouch, tapping her nails audibly against the wall to attract the man's attention. She heard the chair scrape across the tile floor as the guard rose to his feet, his boots clunking as he lumbered down the hall. She gripped Edgar tighter as the beam of his light crossed shined across the floor before her, and as soon as his leg came into view she swung the rod sideways, catching him at the knee and sending him tumbling with a pained (and surprised) cry. Andre was on him in an instant, jamming the taser into his throat to silence him.

With his vocal cords paralyzed all he could do was gasp and wheeze in pain. Jade was on him before he recovered, kicking him swiftly in the temple and knocking him out cold. She reached down and snatched the keys and gun from his belt, stepping back to allow Andre and Beck to drag him away. They used his handcuffs to lock his hands behind his back and shoved him underneath a nearby desk near a wall, hoping he'd go undiscovered by his team. Satisfied with their victory they high-fived, Cat releasing a small cheer that she was immediately reprimanded for.

With their only obstacle on that floor eliminated, the four felt a temporary wave of relief wash over them as they slipped into the archive stairwell, knowing that nothing awaited them downstairs but a few layers of dust and perhaps a few cockroaches.

"Every scrap of evidence has to go." Jade ordered, locking the door behind them and clicking on the light. They stared, dumbfounded, as the fluorescent bulbs flickered to life, revealing shelves upon shelves of boxes, each one of them containing folders of information about listed techno-anarchists. "Holy fuck." She muttered. Just how many of them were there? They wandered the aisles aimlessly for a moment before Beck located a directory near the door.

"Brilliant. They've cross-listed everything. We're not just listed under our last names - depending on our classification we may also have records depending on our crimes or incarceration. Cat and I will need to find LATP's box too. You two should be clear on that…" His eyes scanned the sheet. "Yeah. No other records for you. Jade, since you're back there with the back of the alphabet, make sure you grab Tori's," He ignored her scoff - as if she could really forget her girlfriend. "_And_ Sinjin's. I'll grab Robbie's."

Cat and Jade began the long trek towards the back of the room - towards the Vs and Ws. Jade helped the small redhead locate her box before continuing down the aisle, pausing briefly in the Vs to gather Sinjin and Tori's files. Tori's could have very easily been a series of books, she decided, as she hefted a whole box devoted to her from the shelf. Thankfully containing information on both sisters, in it was more information than she could possibly conceive on the sisters, the cyborg in particular - birth records, surgery records, progress records… the list was never ending. There were even files concerning efforts made to locate her. Suppressing the urge to flip through every piece of information, she briefly abandoned it to fetch her and Sinjin's folders, shoving them roughly into Tori's box before forcing the lid back on. She'd just have to haul this whole thing out of here. Hopefully the rest of their records wouldn't be so numerous and detailed - the less they had to carry, the better.

She whistled sharply to catch Cat's attention, surprising the younger girl into spilling the contents of her folder all over the ground. "Smooth, Valentine." She scoffed, coming to her assistance to gather the papers.

"Well you shouldn't do that! You know I hate that sound." She pouted in response. "Look… they put my real hair color on here. I dye my hair because I don't _want_ to be a brunette. And they used the worst picture _ever_!" She threw her head back in frustration, shaking her fist at the ceiling.

"It's fine, Cat. All of it's going away. No one will ever have to know your real hair color again." Jade assured sarcastically, shoving the folder into her hands. "Come help me with Tori's box. It's going to give me a hernia if I try to carry it myself. We'll see what kind of luck the guys are having." By some miracle they managed to wedge Cat's information into Tori's box as well and, grunting with exertion, the pair lifted the box and staggered awkwardly down the narrow aisles until the spied Beck in the Ss. His eyebrow perked in curiosity when he spied their load, nodding in understanding when he spied "Vega" in giant block letters on the side.

"I found mine and Robbie's. Just have to head over to the prison records and pick up mine and Cat's. Andre should be done soon too." He explained.

Jade couldn't help but be a little excited - everything was going so well so far. The hard copies were about to disappear, and she could only hope that Tori was in the progress of deleting all electronic data. She and her friends were about to become ghosts, completely wiped out of any and every database in the world. The thought sent a little chill down her spine - after all these years of misery she was able to be free. They all were.

Her radio fizzled and crackled on her hip, startling her into almost releasing her grip on the heavy box. Her pierced brow furrowed curiously, wondering if Tori and the others could possibly be finished so quickly. She was reaching to unclip it when she heard it - a wail shattered the silence of the dank archives, bouncing off the low ceiling and concrete walls. The echo made it seem as if the sound was all around her, consuming her. It almost made Jade wonder if she was screaming herself. The cry only lasted a fraction of a second before it clicked off, someone or something on the other end having killed the connection.

Jade was paralyzed, eyes locked on the device and hand quavering a few inches from it. She was afraid to move, convinced that if she did something horrible would happen to all of them.

"_JADE!_" That was Tori's voice. She was in trouble.

Jade dropped her corner of the box and snatched the radio from her belt. "Tori?" No reply. "Tori!" She screamed again. Nothing. She glanced frantically between Beck and Cat, noting that Andre had appeared around the corner looking concerned. "Go! Get this shit out of here. I've got to find her!" She threw the radio at Beck.

"No, we'll come with you!" Beck countered, fumbling with everything his hands.

"No! Get out. Get to the truck. Wait for us there! If I can find her I'll radio you. If not, just go. Get as far as you can." She snapped, dashing for the door. "Take care of them, Beck!" She yelled over her shoulder, throwing the door open and disappearing up the stairs.

Jade thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest and her throat was constricting around itself, making it difficult for her to breathe. Tori was hurt. A guard must have found them. Something had gone wrong. Her mind raced as she sprinted up the stairs, wishing she knew which floor the Latina had decided to stop on. What if she didn't find her in time? What if it was already too late? Those nightmarish images of Tori writhing on the floor began flashing before her mind's eye again, nearly making her legs give out beneath her.

_Stop it. STOP IT._ She ordered herself. _She's going to be okay. You'll find her. She's fine. She's going to be __**fine**_. She had to keep reassuring herself - she couldn't imagine a life without Tori. Whoever laid a hand on her would pay. Jade ripped the gun from her holster and released the safety; she'd show no mercy to the poor soul who caused Tori to make those sounds. God help whoever had laid a finger on her girlfriend.

At this point it would certainly take an act of God to keep her from having her revenge.

_She's going to be okay, _Jade reassured herself again as she arrived at the fifth floor landing. The door had been propped open, most likely by one of the three. _She's **got** to be okay._

* * *

__**:O ... cliffhanger. Dun dun duuuun. Yeah I hate cliffhangers. But I'm tired. So this is all you get! Don't get too comfy on the edge of your seats though - the next chapter is coming soon. **

**You're beautiful. And, as always, I'd love to hear from you. RR**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys… guys. I **_**just **_**recovered from all my traveling. I'm interrupting our regularly scheduled programming to tell you about trying to get home from NYC (starting at midnight the day we left). 12:00 AM – hit the bars with my bestie and her friends to celebrate our last night there. Consume 4 Alien Secretion shots (delicious.), 2 Belgian IPAs, and some dark devil magic drink that was pink but tasted only like Jack Daniels and only contained alcohol (to make my bestie's fiancé more bearable AKAIhatehimandhadtodrinkmyse lfstupid). Tab? $13. Thirteen-mother-effing-dollars. **_**THAT, **_**kids, is why you flirt with your bartender (she's a total hottie anyway and was at that bar last year when I was there). **

**4:00 AM – get back to her apartment. Pass out fully clothed. 7:00 AM – Wake up. Actually feel pretty good (I'm blaming the devil magic drink. I wasn't hungover at all). 8:35 AM – Sprint from the apartment to the bus with all our bags. 8:45 AM – be stared at awkwardly by some creepy man on the bus who really, really enjoyed what my tanktop was doing to my breasts. 11:00 AM – make it through security and sit at the bar to wait the remaining hour. 12:00 PM – flight delayed; meet a (I shit you not) wizard – full crimson velvet cape, hand sculpted dragon head. 1:00 PM – flight delayed, begin worrying about missing connecting flight in St. Louis. 2:00 PM – finally board; get promised by LaGuardia that our flight in St. Louis will wait for us. 4:00 PM – arrive in Missouri. 4:10 PM – we realize (along with about 15 other people trying to get back to Alabama) that our flight did NOT wait for us, and that Southwest had LIED. 4:10 PM – mother gloats about being right about missing flight, tells me good luck getting home at all that night. 4:15 PM – Turn on the charm and try and get a situation worked out to get home. No flights into Atlanta, no flights into Birmingham, no flights into Huntsville. Can't rent a car (not 25). Fly to Chicago to get a connecting flight to Alabama? No – snowstorm up north. Spend the night in the airport and fly in tomorrow morning? No – bad storms hitting today. Flight into Nashville! Please and thank you. 100$ voucher and free dinner at the airport? Damn skippy. (Charm, kids. Work your charm). 8:45 PM – flight finally leaves St. Louis. 10:15 PM – arrive in Nashville. Bestie's mother picks us up. 2:00 AM – Arrive back in Birmingham. 2:15 AM – bust down the door of my house and turn on all the lights to surprise mother. **

**That's **_**RIGHT**_**. Turned ON the Type-A personality and got shit done. Our bags went to Chicago though and didn't make it back into town until about 10 this morning. 18 hours of travel time with my best friend. And I was so upbeat the whole time. I was super proud of myself. Roll damn Tide. **

**Anyway. Back to the story : ) … RR! In the comments I encourage you to leave your own heinous travel stories. **

* * *

[_**Earlier**_]

Tori led the two boys through the darkness, hugging the shadowed walls when they came an area lit dimly by a red emergency light, which thankfully were only located every other floor. The cameras, however, were another above every door, Tori tried her best (with Robbie's guidance) to hack the wireless security panel on the first floor in hopes of remotely disabling them. To their dismay, each camera was its own unique entity, unconnected to any other device. They'd have to work quickly to halt the live feed for each one to avoid detection – it was nerve-wrecking and time consuming, though Tori was able to work herself into a routine after the first few.

They immediately abandoned the idea to fry camera circuitry with tasers, the majority of them being out of reach. Tori also feared that if screen after screen went dark they'd quickly draw attention to themselves. No, this method was less obvious – the cameras would still be reporting live feed but wouldn't be recording. As long as they didn't step into the light they wouldn't be immediately detected. By the time they had reached the fifth floor, however, Tori was developing a headache; her body was not pleased with the trauma she had sustained today – she feared putting more strain on herself than she absolutely had to at this point.

"Lets try here first." She murmured, slipping quietly into the hallway and propping the door open with a nearby garbage can – she didn't want to find themselves lost in an unfamiliar labyrinth in case they needed to make a speedy exit. Luckily for them, this wing appeared to be abandoned for the evening. There was also a complete lack of lighting on this floor, save a few desk lamps whose owners had neglected to switch off and a two fluorescent 'exit' signs that bathed her and her companions in a sickly green light. "Stay close." Tori felt a pair of clammy hands press into her lower back. "Not that close." She arched away from the contact and swatted Robbie's hand away.

The trio unanimously agreed that it would be best to access the network in an office, fearing security would stumble across them during their rounds if they seated themselves at an open cubicle. The locks here were nothing compared t the ones outside – with a solid jerk, Tori was able to effortlessly rend the handle from the door, nudging it with her boot to swing it open.

"Wow. Whose office is this?" Sinjin breathed to himself, glancing around the spacious room as he stepped in further, pausing to examine an expensive Persian rug as he treaded across it. Framed newspaper clippings crowded the walls – all the headlines reading something about Armageddon or Phoenix. A large wooden desk sat in the center of the room, providing the occupant a full view of whoever may enter his or her door. Whoever's office this was, they surely held some authority.

Tori wasted no time admiring the expensive furniture and decorations – her thoughts were trained on the crew downstairs and the task at hand. She was very aware of the fact that they had charged into the lions' den and she wanted to finish the job and extract themselves as soon as possible. She seated herself in the plush leather desk and tapped the keyboard impatiently. The monitor clicked on with a whir and presented to her a log-on screen. _Gate one_. She thought to herself, extracting a USB cord from her jeans' pocket. She wired herself p to the desktop and closed her eyes, allowing lines of code to stream past her. She detected a key-logging software and smirked triumphantly – now she didn't have to waste time they didn't have testing thousands of password combinations.

It took her mere seconds to access the desktop, after which she opened her eyes and focused on the screen, activating programs and accessing files without flexing a muscle. "I need top level clearance to edit technoanarchist profiles." She explained, glancing between the boys currently hovering over either shoulder.

"9-digit authorization code." Sinjin muttered, leaning in closer.

"Accompanied by ID and password." Robbie finished. "Tori, back out for a minute. Access personnel files instead. Who is Chase's subordinate? He'll definitely have access."

Despite their unsettling natures, Tori was glad or Sinjin and Robbie; she'd have no idea what she was doing otherwise. Following his guidance, she located personnel information of one Eric Rodgers. In the course of minutes Tori had downloaded his files and wirelessly accessed his desktop, projecting it onto the screen of their current monitor. She scanned his documents and user profile, finally locating his 9-digit authorization, user ID, and password.

Tori's head was pounding by the time she clicked back to the database. She unplugged herself from the desktop and kicked her chair back, waving the two boys to it. Her job was complete – she had gotten them full access to the system, now it was up to them to wipe their profiles and plant the virus. Her index and middle fingers massaged her temples as she anxiously watched them work, eyes constantly glancing towards the clock on the wall – it felt as if they were moving at a glacial pace. She was far too nervous to sit there and watch them work; with a tired grunt she hauled herself to her feet and made her way back to the door, peeking through the small glass window in search of guards.

The floor was just as empty as it had been when they arrived, and she wondered how long they had before security would make their rounds. She considered radioing Jade to get an update on how their end was coming along but decided against it, not wanting to potentially call attention to their position. She would just have to be patient, as nerve-wrecking as it was. Minutes ticked by, each one growing agonizingly longer than the last. Robbie and Sinjin seemed to be pleased with themselves though, informing Tori when another one of their profiles had been successfully dissolved. Hers was the last to go – it was the largest and the most protected.

"I… I think we're done." Robbie announced. Tori could hardly contain her excitement, her disbelief – their nightmares were really about to be over. The journey here felt like it had taken years, in reality it had only been a little over a week since she'd woken up in this world. In the next few minutes they'd be on their way to freedom, be able to start over a new life. It was surreal.

"Let's get back to the truck and radio them the good news." Tori beamed, pushing the door open and quietly making her way back to the stairwell.

"Do you think they'll let me ride in the front this time around? If I call shotgun?" Sinjin ventured from behind her.

Tori turned back to reply when movement behind them caught her eye. A figure was approaching, quickly closing the gap between them. Before she could choke out a warning to the boys the man was on them, clubbing Sinjin on the back of his head with what appeared to be a flashlight. He crumpled instantly and hit the ground hard – Tori couldn't tell if he was unconscious or dead. She grappled blindly for her radio to warn Jade what was happening, hopefully giving them enough time to escape. As her fingers brushed against the button he lunged for her, shoving past Robbie and making her wail as he gripped her wounded arm. She temporarily abandoned the attempt to contact the downstairs group, instead focusing on scrambling backwards to loosen his hold.

Robbie scrambled to his feet and ripped a club from his belt, raising it high above his head as he prepared to strike. The dark figure released Tori and stepped to the left, effectively dodging his downswing and allowing the smaller boy's momentum to carry him into a wall. Robbie dropped his weapon to catch himself; before he could recover their attacker had grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the drywall. Robbie went limp as blood gushed from his nose, his glasses cracked on his face, and the taller man tossed him aside effortlessly. Now that the majority of the movement had subsided she was able to utilize her night vision to determine that their attacker was Myles Chase himself.

"JADE!" Tori screamed into the radio, attempting again to warn her, but the device was immediately knocked from her hands by the butt of his flashlight. The heavy torch clanged into her titanium arm with such a force that she felt the vibrations clear up to her shoulder; her eyes darted around the room and she realized that he stood between her and the exits. She was going to have to go through him, a feat that should be easy enough if the only thing he was armed with was a flashlight.

He charged her again and she ducked under his outspread arms, scrambling full-speed towards the door. She only made it a few steps before a weight crashed into the back of her legs – Myles had tackled her like a professional line-backer. They tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, Tori kicking with all her might to dislodge and unpin herself. "Quiet now, Tori. You've done your job." She heard Myles grunt, followed by a high-pitched whine. There was a sharp pain in her lower back, one that made her night-vision static and her human vision blur. She choked out a sob as she temporarily forgot how to breathe, the fingers on her left arm ripping the carpet as she clenched her fists against the floor in pain.

It felt as if the torture had lasted hours. In reality it only took a few fleeting seconds before her systems shut down.

* * *

Jade burst through the door on the fifth floor, no longer concerned with stealth. She immediately spied an unconscious Sinjin on the floor and knelt to check his pulse, knowing she should be relieved to find him alive but unable to be concerned with anyone other than Tori at that moment. Robbie was a few feet away, a small puddle of blood pooling around his broken nose. He, too, was alive.

_Where the hell is Tori?_ She scanned the room and found no sign of the Latina. Jade's mind raced – what could have happened? Ambushed by guards? Did the boys sacrifice their freedom to allow Tori to escape? Why wasn't she answering the radio? "Tori?" The sound was scratchy, metallic. Jade fumbled with her flashlight and swept the beam around her, finding the device in question against the wall. There was a huge crack across its back – something had dealt it a heavy beating. "Tori… Jade's coming. Are you there?" She identified the distorted voice as Cat's.

"No sign of her. I'm going to keep looking. Sinjin and Robbie are out cold up here. Fifth floor. Someone needs to come get them fast." Her voice sounded hollow as she pinched her nose, her composure dangerously close to unraveling.

The radio was silent for a long moment and Jade feared a guard had stumbled onto them. "Cat and I are coming." Beck. "Andre's got to lug everything out of here – he's the only one strong enough."

"Fine. Whatever. Just hurry." Jade barked, kneeling next to Robbie's head. With an unforgiving force she grabbed his nose with her entire hand, twisting it. The pain restarted the boy's brain and he came to with a girlish squeal, which was immediately silenced with a solid slap across his face. "What happened?" She demanded, wiping the blood on his shirt.

Robbie clutched his face with his hands and groaned, mumbling incoherencies as he rolled to his side and attempted to shakily push himself to his feet. If he answered Jade's question, she didn't hear it. "Was it the guards? Where's Tori?" She stood upright and grabbed the wobbly boy's shoulders, stabilizing him.

"Surprised. Tried to stop him." He garbled, and Jade feared he might have a concussion with how he slurred.

"Where is she!" Jade demanded angrily, louder this time as she tried to cut through the fog in his brain.

"I don't know! Don't know." His head sagged against his chest and he started to fall forward, the upright position apparently having become too straining for him. Jade groaned under the sudden weight and hauled him against the wall, hoping he could use that to prop himself up until Cat and Beck got there.

Seconds later the pair in question burst through the door, winded and wheezing as they fired off question after question to Jade. "I don't know what happened!" She shoved Robbie in their direction, glad to be rid of the burden. "Just take them and get to the car."

"Jade, we need to leave. We can't just leave you to go hunt for Tori – the plan failed. We need to run." Beck reasoned, passing the stirring Robbie into Cat's arms. The redhead sagged under his weight but recovered, dragging his semi-prone form towards Jade.

"Please, Jade. I'm scared. I don't want to leave you here." Even in the dim light Jade could see her eyes were as big as saucers, pleading with her.

"No!" Jade snapped. "I'm not leaving her behind. If it wasn't for her you'd still be in prison and I'd be…" She trailed off, clamping her mouth shut and stomping towards Sinjin. "Get them back to the car. Wait for us as long as you can. I'm going to look for her. I'll get in touch with you somehow." She promised, dragging Sinjin upright and depositing him in Beck's protesting arms.

"Jade – "

"GO!" She bellowed, pointing towards the door. Nothing they could say would make her leave, not without putting up a nasty fight.

The pair cringed and fell silent. It was Cat who spoke up first. "Take this." She mumbled sadly, tossing Jade her taser.

"And you've got a gun." Beck followed. "We'll wait as long as we can. If they spot us, we'll have no choice but to leave." He warned; Jade got the feeling that he was trying to scare her into leaving.

"I expect you to if it comes to that." Jade pocketed the taser and nodded again towards the door. "Now get the hell out of here." No one moved. Jade felt her anxiety reaching an immeasurable level – she wanted them to run, she wanted to run _with_ them. She was absolutely terrified.

But she more terrified for Tori. She wouldn't – couldn't – leave without her. She didn't know how she would save her or if she would even find her, but standing here wasn't accomplishing anything. Risking Beck and Cat's safety wasn't going to accomplish anything either. "I swear to God if you don't go I'm going to shoot Robbie in the kneecaps." She snarled, yanking the pistol from her belt. The pair flinched and Cat yelped, retreating towards the door with a half-coherent Robbie stumbling along with her.

Beck lingered a second longer, shaking his head. "Good luck." He turned on his heel and followed Cat down the stairs.

Jade watched him go and reholstered her weapon, wringing her hands together to stop them from shaking. "Okay. Okay." She glanced around, suddenly wishing she had made Robbie remain until he was coherent enough to explain what had happened. The room was empty – she had no idea where to begin her search. Tori could have been taken down, up, or even around the corner; she simply had no way of knowing. "Okay." She muttered again, trying to encourage herself. It didn't help matters that her voice quavered and trailed off every time she spoke.

"I'm glad you sent away the peanut gallery." The voice came from behind her and Jade nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun, searching for its source, and her gaze landed on a shadowed figure that appeared to have just stepped out of an office. "This really is a family affair, after all." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, rage slowly replacing her initial panic as she realized she recognized the owner. She ran her hand along the wall until she located the switch, flipping it on to confirm her suspicion. "Myles."

He stepped forward, smirking tiredly and triumphantly. If Jade didn't know any better she would have guessed he'd just gotten home from a long, rewarding day at work. His blonde hair was fussed and he was developing a 5 o'clock shadow; his formerly crisp shirt wrinkled, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had his hands casually tucked into his khaki pockets as he strolled towards her. The older man barely flinched when Jade trained her gun on him, choosing instead to remove his glasses and slip them into his shirt pocket. "If you're so impetuous to actually pull that trigger I hope you know you'll never find her. Besides, we have so much to catch up on."

_Smug bastard_. Jade seethed, considering her options. A voice in her head was screaming at her to fire – this was the man who was responsible for the hell she had endured the past six years. He and his father had ruined her family's lives. Had ruined Tori's life. Had ruined _hers_. And here he was, completely at her mercy. She had stormed his castle, had bypassed his guards. He was no longer doling out torture and punishment from a safe distance – he was staring down the barrel of her gun. From this perspective Jade could see just how human he was and not, as she had become accustomed to believing, a hell-god intent on plaguing her existence. One well aimed shot and it would all be over.

His words were the only thing giving her pause – he knew where Tori was. He was baiting her, luring her. He had relinquished the upper hand too easily and that put Jade at terrible unease. _He's playing with me. _

"Where is she?" She kept her weapon pointed on him and took a step forward.

He ran his hand across his jaw, his calloused hand scratching his scruffy face. "Probably in my lab by now. Come with me. We'll see." He didn't wait for her response, instead taking a few steps backwards before spinning and continuing down the hall at a leisurely pace.

"Chase, get back here!" Jade demanded, dropping her arm to her side as she watched him depart. "Chase!"

"Come on, Jade. No time to dawdle." She stared at his retreating form incredulously, cursing to herself as she followed in his footsteps. She made sure to keep a tight grip on her gun hoping, at least, she could defend herself if the situation called for it. Chase held the elevator door open for her and she sauntered in, determined to play just as aloof as he was. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction by showing any fear, any anxiety. "I see you've gotten rid of the lavender streaks." He commented, glancing sideways at her as they descended. "I think they fit you better than the blue."

"Looks like you've added gray streaks. Or is that just the stress of the job getting to you?" She snipped back, earning herself a soft chuckle.

"Always putting on a brave face. I've always admired that about you." The doors chimed open and she followed him out, keeping a safe distance as he wandered down the hall. She noticed there was a clear lack of guards – she wasn't sure yet what to make of that, and couldn't decide whether or not their absence was a good thing. "Here we are." He smiled, pushing the door open and holding it ajar so she could pass through.

The room was brightly lit and caused Jade to squint as her eyes struggled to adjust. She blinked rapidly to extinguish the burning pain in her corneas before she surveyed her surroundings, immediately focusing on a stainless steel slab in the middle of the room.

"Tori." She breathed, knees nearly buckling as she sprinted towards her. Her pistol clattered to the floor as she placed her hands on either side of the Latina's face, turning it and brushing her hair aside. "Tori?" Her voice cracked, betrayed the calm, determined countenance she had tried so hard to hide behind. Her face, though still stained with blood and grime, was smooth, lineless – not furrowed and creased with pain as it had been mere hours ago. She looked as if she was sleeping and for a moment Jade believed she was merely unconscious, perhaps having taken a similar blow to her head that Robbie and Sinjin had.

That was until she saw the Pulser by the edge of the table, resting there as harmless as a rattlesnake.

Jade felt the life drain out of her in that moment, a wave of clammy, bitter cold washed over her and sucked the air out of her lungs. "Tori?" There was no disguising the pain anymore. Her bravado was done. Water welled in her eyes as she traced two fingers across Tori's brow, tucking a few brown locks behind her ear before pressing her lips gently against hers – their last kiss. She rested her forehead against Tori's as she choked back a sob and blinked the tears away, knowing her vision couldn't be compromised for what she was about to do next.

Myles had finally taken everything from her. He had won the war their families had been waging for generations. She had always been able to recover from the blows they had traded over the years, always found some sarcastic remark to bolster her defenses, to prepare her for another round. Not anymore – words weren't sufficient, and no inner monologue could encourage her to keep going. She was done. Finished. Defeated.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to take him down with her.

With shaky knees she bent down and retrieved her weapon, remaining in the crouched position as she tried to still the world that spun violently around her, tried to silence the roaring in her ears. She heard the door squeak on its hinges and Myles' voice echo behind her – he sounded as if he was miles away. "Don't do anything stupid now, Jade." He warned.

With an inhuman screech she spun, gun shaking violently in her hand as she searched for a target, eyes filled with murderous rage. What she saw before her balk and stumble backwards, her back connecting roughly with the slab behind her and the sudden jarring enough to make her lose her weak grip on her pistol. It clattered to the ground again harmlessly as she stared, mouth agape, at the figure before her.

Madison. In the flesh, so to speak.

He must have undergone extensive surgery to robotonize himself – his legs appeared to be encased by cyberkinetic scaffolding to support his weight and make movement possible. On his arms he wore metal gauntlets – Jade recognized them as a prototype that had been released when she was younger. A heavy metal device rested over his right eye and clipped around his ear – presumably to aid in hearing and sight. His unaided eye was milky and unseeing; Jade much preferred that to the angry green orb trained on her person. What disturbed her the most, however, was his torso. Wires and hoses from the cyberkinetic advancements all wired to his chest, attaching through a plate located over what should have been his heart. What resided there instead was a Plexiglas window, which exposed an undulating, surging pump that seemed to power the robotics. Sacks on either side of it expanded and contracted; red and blue liquids filtered in and out of the device. _Heart. Lungs_.

A watery, copper taste filled her mouth and Jade realized a moment too late that she was going to vomit. Her body lurched forward against her will as she voided the remnants of her last meal to the floor. She clutched her stomach with one hand and wiped her mouth with the back of the other, tossing her hair from her eyes to take in another view. She had to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"That was a little unnecessary, Jade. But again, your family always has had a flair for the dramatic." Madison rasped, his voice sounded less like a human and more like dry leaves rustling across the pavement. "I can't thank you enough for returning stolen property to me, even if it has taken decades. Better late than never, I suppose." He laughed… or, at least, Jade presumed that's what that sound was.

Her eyes flickered to her weapon, which had skittered a few feet away across the tile floor. "I wouldn't, Jade. There's no reason for violence at this point."

"I'd disagree." Jade countered, wondering if the round would even wound the monster before her.

Madison tilted his head and his gaze flickered between the two girls. "I suppose I should have guessed that you'd get attached to her. Your grandfather was quite fond of her as well – I could never figure it out. She was always just a little too cheery for me. She reminded a little too much of sunshine. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"What can I say? I love to sunbathe." She tore her gaze away from father and son and focused on Tori, lacing their fingers together as she studied the angel before her. It was amazing how two cyborgs could look so different – Madison looked rough, hastily assembled and poorly constructed. He was built solely for utility and function, he completely lacked any element of finesse. Tori, on the other hand, was a work of art – designed to remain as human-looking as possible, her prostheses were delicately crafted to complement her organic form, to allow a fluid transition from titanium to flesh. Their differences were like night and day. Tori really had become her sunshine, her guiding beacon through the darkness.

Madison had extinguished that light.

"Why her? You already took my dad. My grandpa. Are you just hellbent on ruining my life?" She demanded bitterly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smoldering.

Myles and Madison exchanged looks of mild surprise. _Good. At least they don't have their noses in all my business_. She thought, basking in a brief glimmer of triumph.

"So Trina has spoken with you." Myles murmured.

"Nevermind her, Myles. If it wasn't for her and Jade we would have never gotten our cyborg back." Madison reprimanded. "She hasn't given us any trouble over the years, we might as well leave her be." At least Jade could take peace in the fact that when she and Tori were gone, Trina would be safe. Hopefully. These two men didn't exactly have a stellar reputation. "I never wanted Patrick dead, Jade. My _employee_ was impulsive. I imagine your grandfather provoked him, as he was wont to do. And your father was like another son to me, a brother to Myles. It pained me to see where he cast his lot."

"He _cast his lot_ with my grandpa! Did you really expect him to join his killer's side?" Her voice was pitched and hollow, and didn't sound like her own. "And now you've gone and killed the one thing you've been hunting for so long – what was the point of any of it?" If she couldn't get her revenge on her family – her lover's – killers, she'd certainly get answers from them. It was the least she deserved.

* * *

**Oops I killed Tori. :x  
**

**You know she's probably going to come back Don't stop reading!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merry Christmas! Two chapters in one night : O … and an epilogue coming soon! **

* * *

"Wake up, Tori."

Tori recognized that voice. It rang like a bell all around her and vibrated in her chest, rousing her from what felt like a deep slumber. As her senses returned to her, she opened her eyes and realized she was lying on her back in Patrick's old lab at Compass. Patrick, the owner of the voice, was looking down at her and wore a grim expression. "Patrick." She murmured, brain still stumbling through a fog as she accepted his extended hand and hauled herself upright. "Am I dead?" Her last few moments of consciousness trickled back to her and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. He felt solid and smelled of his usual cologne – he was just as real as she was.

The older man snorted and ruffled the top of her head. "Really, Sparky? You think heaven looks like this? You're dreaming. I'm a beautiful figment of your imagination."

She frowned at him and pushed away. "If I'm dreaming why are you such a sarcastic jerk? I'm pretty sure I would have dreamed you nicer."

"You're dreaming exactly what you want to see." He smiled, and in that instant Tori knew he was right. She didn't want a nice Patrick – she wanted the cynical Patrick she knew and loved so well. The real Patrick.

"What happened?" With his help she eased off the table, and the pair wandered towards the lab doors.

"Search your memories. Myles attacked you. Do you remember seeing the weapon?"

Tori rubbed her lower back absently as she thought, allowing her companion to lead her through the building. "Maybe. Whatever it was knocked me out cold."

"It tried to short out your systems." She saw a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Tried? What do you mean _tried_?"

"Everyone thinks you've died. I think Jade's about to suffer a stroke." Tori began to panic, suddenly fearing she actually was dead. How did Patrick know all of this? "You're not dead. You're actually not even completely unconscious. If you'll calm down and listen you'll realize you're quite aware of your surroundings." They arrived at what should have been Compass' exit and pushed the door open to another room, one Tori didn't immediately recognize. Before her were the hazy figures of Myles, Jade, and, to her utter surprise, Madison. A mutated, monstrous Madison. On a slab behind Jade was a very rough, beaten looking Tori.

"If I'm not dead, how am I seeing my own body?" Tori demanded angrily, reaching out to touch her wounded arm. It dissolved under her hand – there wasn't even a whisper of resistance.

"Hell if I know. It's your dream." She huffed and turned her attention to the weapon on the counter, pointing questioningly at it. "Yeah. That's it."

"Patrick!" She shrieked, swatting him across the shoulder. "Those things kill cyborgs! Oh my God, I'm dead. I'm dead!" She began to pace around the room, jabbing her finger accusingly at Myles and Madison. "And these freaks killed me! Why is Jade just standing there? Why isn't she trying to get away?"

"Shut up, Sparky!" Patrick grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her so she was standing beside Jade. "You're _not_ dead."

"How am I not dead?" She countered, turning to face her prone form. "I look pretty dead."

"Correction: you look like you were hit by a truck and beaten with an ugly stick. All that work I put into you and you get yourself into a mess like this." He sighed, crossing his arms like a frustrated father chastising a small child. "Why do you think I went to such lengths to protect your schematics? To the point that I sacrificed my own life? I designed you to be durable… looks like my hard work was not for naught. Not yet, at least."

Tori knitted her brows as she tried to decipher that tongue twister. "What do you mean, designed me to be durable?"

Patrick shrugged. "Hell if I know." Tori stared at him suspiciously, her patience wearing dangerously thin. "I only know what you know, Tori. Figment of _your_ imagination, remember? I can't tell you anything more because you haven't even sat down and studied your designs yet. The real Patrick guarded your plans with his life – you know in your heart there's got to be something special about them, something that's allowed you to survive an attack from a weapon specifically designed to kill you. How else could you be here otherwise?"

"I think you're giving me a headache." Tori groaned, rubbing her eyes with the butt of her hands.

"I think that's your systems rebooting, actually. You're coming to slowly. That gun didn't kill you, but it certainly played a number. Run a diagnostics when you get a chance to make sure there's no permanent damage." He advised, kneeling down to examine the gunshot to her arm. "And I'd avoid damage to your human bits. You're durable, not immortal."

The Latina shook her head and returned her attention to Jade, wishing she could reach out and touch her, comfort her. The pale girl was obviously struggling – her hands were shaking, her breathing was coming in ragged spurts. She looked as if she was about to pass out. Suddenly her face contorted into one of utmost rage, one that made incorporeal Tori step back in fear. _This_ was the Jade that could easily murder someone with her bare hands. _This_ was panther Jade. She began screaming, her voice sounding muffled and miles away; there was a lag in what Tori saw and what she heard, Jade's full lips moving a half second behind the tirade. "What's she saying?"

"Stop panicking and focus. I didn't give you advanced hearing for nothing." Patrick replied, glancing up at her from his crouched position. She smiled and rolled her eyes before closing them, enjoying her time with her creator even if he was only her imagination.

_"… You've gone and killed the one thing you've been hunting for so long – what was the point of any of it?" _Jade's pained voice was the first she recognized cutting through the din.

===.===

"I never needed her alive, Jade. I just needed to see inside her. I was trying to appease Patrick by letting her live. Now that he's gone, it'll be much easier if she's dead." Madison replied. "What did I need her for?" He interrupted, noting how her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "To learn how she was put together. Patrick never let me see, not once. I don't know how he fused everything to her brain, her heart, her organs. I don't know how he managed to wire up completely functional limbs without having some sort of power source. If I could have had access to her plans all those years ago I could have created a superior race of cyborgs. I would have ended wars, ended crime. I would have been a hero…" He stared off into the distance, through Jade and into his dreams. A smile flickered across his ancient face. "But your grandfather didn't see it my way."

"Can you blame him? You saw what happened before Armageddon – the cyborgs rebelled after society persecuted them. If they had had Tori's invulnerability they would have destroyed us all." Jade countered. "If you had created your _superior race_ the world wouldn't have lasted to Armageddon." Madison glowered at her and took a step forward. Jade held her ground and jutted her chin out defiantly. "My grandfather wasn't in it for the attention. He wanted to help people. So did my dad. And it doesn't matter now anyway, does it? Cyborgs are forbidden. Even if you study Tori it'll do you no good."

"We're not trying to make a profit off her just yet." Myles chimed in. "This is just for dad… he needs more advanced technology now."

Jade smirked. "Getting old sucks, doesn't it? Especially if your former employees unleashed a technological plague that set us back to the Dark Ages." She hoped that even if they derived some knowledge from dissecting her girlfriend they wouldn't be able to replicate it in a technologically starved world.

"I assume you're referring to your father?" Jade's nostrils flared angrily and she released a low snarl.

"You lying son of a bitch. You framed him and murdered him." She spat, balling her hands into fists. A tense silence followed.

"You don't know." Madison began to laugh – it was a dry, scratching sound.

Jade stepped forward and jabbed her finger into his shoulder, swallowing back the bile rising in her throat. "You know what? I'm beginning to realize I don't know a lot about my family. Every day I learn something new. Every day I realize that someone else has lied to me. So you know what, Madison? No. I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me?" She decided that, since she was probably going to be dead soon anyway, she could be as aggressive and rude as she wanted.

"Oh, Jade." He smiled again. "Sit down." He shoved her violently and she went flying backwards, landing heavily on her back and cracking her head against the floor. Stars danced before her eyes as she struggled to push herself up, scrambling backwards until she bumped into Tori's slab. "Daniel wasn't ever involved with designing Armageddon's virus. He was, however, partially responsible for releasing it upon the world. You can actually thank Victoria for the state of the world right now – I designed the virus to find and destroy her."

"You… what?" Nothing he was saying was making any sense.

"We had been hunting for her for decades – we had tried everything we knew to draw her out of hiding. We even publically announced the murder of her sister. The virus was designed to make her go haywire – send her systems on overdrive. We'd be able to detect her signature no matter where she was. Daniel found out about it – weaseled it out of one of our weaker employees sometime, I'm assuming, after the elder Vega told him our secret. He designed a counter-virus, one that would work in tandem with our own, that he planned to release into Compass' database. He was going to implode our systems, fry our technology. Shut us down from the inside. We couldn't stop him before he released it into our network…" Madison trailed off, shaking his head solemnly.

"He made an error, though." Myles continued. "It didn't just target our system. It targeted everyone, every_thing_ connected to the internet. And… well. You know the rest. When he found out what he'd done he tried to expose us both. You know I couldn't allow that. He had to go."

So there it was. The truth. It had taken Tori's death for it finally to be revealed, and it was precisely because of her death that it didn't matter to her anymore. Jade couldn't even die in peace knowing what had actually happened – she'd spend her last few moments trying to avenge her loved ones' unnecessary ends.

"But the world is healing, albeit slowly. Thanks to this particular cyborg we'll be able to speed up that process. She's bound to be one of the most advanced pieces of technology still functioning at all. Thank you for returning her to us, Jade. You'll never know how much we appreciate it." Madison clasped his hands together and dipped them in her direction, silently applauding her.

"You're not going to touch her." Jade frowned, pushing herself to her feet planting herself firmly between the two men and the Latina.

"Jade, she's dead. It's over. I've already got too much of your family's blood on my hands… I don't want to add yours to the mess. I'm giving you an opportunity to walk out. To forget about all this."

"No." The pale girl declined, sucking in a deep lungful of air. "No. Dad and grandpa thought she was worth dying for. She's worth my life too. You're not going to dissect her like some 8th grade biology project as long as I'm here."

Myles stepped forward to retrieve the gun and Jade lunged, whipping her baton from her belt and bringing it down across his shoulder-blades with both hands. The blonde collapsed with a loud groan and Jade kicked him in the ribs for good measure, raising her club to strike another blow.

Madison, despite his clunky appearance, moved with surprising speed. He closed the distance between them and snatched Jade up by her left arm, hoisting her high into the air and squeezing so tightly that she loosened her grip on her weapon. From here she could look into his chest cavity, noting how strained and labored his system appeared to be operating. "Unfortunately, Jade, I don't think you'll be around for much longer." The cyborg began to apply pressure, squeezing the pale girl's hand with super-human strength.

* * *

"He's going to rip her arm off!" Tori screeched, swiping futilely at the other cyborg. Each blow melted through him effortlessly, only serving to make her more frantic.

"It looks that way." Patrick looked grim as he grabbed Tori by the shoulders again, spinning her to face him. "Tori, you have to wake up." He ordered, pleading silently with his blue eyes.

_He's scared for her_, Tori realized. Or, at least, she imagined he would be even though he had never met his granddaughter. "I don't know how!" She panicked, tearing her gaze away from him and back to a thrashing Jade.

"You need to figure it out. Please, Tori." Another voice sounded from behind her. Patrick released his grip on her and she turned, eyes watering as a full-grown Daniel stood before her. "Save her… protect my daughter like I couldn't." He begged, not able to contain his anxiety like his father. Patrick stepped around her to stand with his son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he stared helplessly at her. Tori stepped towards them and buried her head in Daniel's chest, wrapping her arms around both men as she sniffled – her family was finally reunited. "You can figure it out, Tori. You have to. You have to wake up." He croaked, wiping away her tears as his own threatened to spill.

"But what about you?" Her voice quavered and she found herself torn – she'd have to give up her boys to save her girl. She couldn't have both.

"Tori, we love you. You know this… if you didn't you wouldn't be dreaming it." Patrick replied softly, cupping her chin. "But that's all this is – a dream. We're gone, Sparky… Jade's not. Not yet, anyway. She needs your help."

Tori closed her eyes and leaned into his warmth, concentrating on the world around her. Sounds became clearer, sensation began flooding back to her limbs. She snapped her eyes open to find that Patrick and Daniel were gone – she was flat on her back, staring at the ceiling of the lab. The Latina was mildly disoriented as she pushed herself upright, thankfully going unnoticed as she tried to regain her bearings. She forced away the fog as she noticed the struggle occurring before her.

Jade screamed as she felt her bones begin to crack and snap. White-hot pain radiated up her arm and she kicked and clawed at him, fighting with all her might to break her hold. "Put me down!" She cried, kicking both heels at his Plexiglas core. He recoiled at the blow, slinging Jade out of range and slamming her into the cement floor. The force of the impact knocked the wind from her lungs and she futilely gasped for air as he lifted her again, shaking her for good measure.

"Hey!" Madison and his victim turned at the sound, both jaws falling slack in tandem. "She said put her down!" On the last word Tori reared back, balling her titanium hand into a fist before throwing her left side forward. She connected with Madison's eye-piece, shattering it and sending him howling to the ground. He released Jade and clutched his bleeding face; from here she could see pieces of shrapnel embedded in his cheek and forehead. Jade bounced and rolled along the floor and Tori leapt over the older man to assist her. She hooked her arms under the pale girl's shoulders and lifted her to her feet, quickly examining her wounded hand.

Tori cringed – Jade's hand was bruising, turning deep shades of purple and red before her very eyes. Her fingers were bent at odd angles and only her pinky-knuckle seemed to remain intact. Serious was an understatement. She needed medical treatment immediately. The scientist pulled it out of her grasp and tucked it against her body protectively. "You're… How?" She rasped, her voice scratchy and hollow from screaming.

"I don't know. It's probably a long story." She flashed the briefest of smiles before returning her attention to the angry men. She charged Madison, using her left foot to stomp on his hand, her titanium leg easily crushing whatever metal incased the limb. He jammed his shoulder under her ribcage roughly and launched her into the air. She landed heavily on the slab she had just risen from and watched as he examined his injured arm. "Hand for a hand." She breathed triumphantly, knowing they weren't anywhere near even.

He winced as he curled his fingers, or tried to – only his index finger and thumb would wiggle, and it wasn't long before blood began dripping to the floor. He narrowed his gaze at her and bellowed like an angry bull, lurching forward and flipping the table, nearly pinning Tori underneath it. She rolled to the side at the last moment and, from her position, spied Jade wrestling with Myles for the gun.

She picked herself up and sprinted to her aid but was intercepted by Madison as he dove for her. He slammed into her with a force she would have formerly only associated with a garbage truck and knocked them both to the ground. He wrapped one hand around her throat and applied pressure; it wasn't long before dark spots danced in Tori's vision. "You were dead." He seethed, his rancid breath making her dizzy. Or that could have been the oxygen deprivation. She clawed at him, desperate to find something she could get a grip on. Her fingers knocked against his Plexiglas chest and she smirked, smashing it repeatedly with her fist. It began to crack under her abuse, though he seemed too consumed with rage to notice. "You weren't ever supposed to give me this much trouble... you're nothing more than a glitch in the system."

"You're one to talk." She wheezed. A gunshot fired somewhere behind them and they both froze. Tori saw her Madison reflect the worry she knew was etched across her face – who had been shot? Her lover or his son? He fought to subdue her as they both scrambled to see who was still standing. Myles lay prone on the floor – Tori couldn't tell whether he was alive or dead – and Jade leaned against the wall, gasping for air. The gun dangled in her good hand before dropping to the ground, blood splattered across her face and throat.

Madison screamed again and grabbed Tori's head in his massive hand, squeezing it and smashing it into the ground. He left her stunned on the floor and clambered to his feet, stalking slowly towards Jade. "I'm going to rip your head off, West." He snarled.

"Jade." Tori breathed, forcing the cloudy darkness away from the edges of her vision. As it cleared she spied the Pulser mere inches away, having been upended moments ago with the table. "Jade!" She called again, swiping the gun and sending it clattering across the floor. It skidded between Madison's legs and came to a rest against Jade's boot. She scooped it up as he reached her and shoved it towards the cracks in his armor Tori had created. Though she was blocked from Tori's view by the hulking cyborg, she could hear the high-pitched whine that had facilitated her own near demise.

Madison twitched and seized, emitting sounds that were no longer human in nature. After a few seconds he silenced and stilled, and with a grunt of effort Jade shouldered him backwards, toppling him lifelessly onto his back. A few tense seconds passed as neither of them breathed and both stole glances between father and son. Neither stirred. "Are they…?"

"Yeah." Jade answered, finally turning her attention to the bloodied cyborg before her. "But you're not." Despite her obvious pain, her blue eyes softened and a smile ghosted across her face.

"You're not either." Tori replied, pushing herself to her feet. Her entire body was tingled as adrenaline coursed through her veins and her head pounded angrily. She felt as if she could collapse in any moment and sleep for a year and _still_ not be back to 100%. She took a few wobbly steps towards the younger girl and paused, allowing Jade to close the gap. As soon as her pale arm encircled her Tori felt relief fill her and drive away the aching and exhaustion. They had made it. Against all odds, they were both alive.

"I thought you were gone." Jade whispered, resting her head in the crook of Tori's neck.

"I think I almost was." Tori carefully wrapped her arms around Jade's broken human form, especially mindful of her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that trick?"

"I didn't know I could!" Tori defended with a small chuckle. "I guess I need to thank Patrick for that." Jade pulled away and gave her a funny look. "He… in my dream he said that… I need to study my schematics more to figure out why I'm not dead… You think I'm crazy." She frowned, noting how Jade's eyebrow climbed higher up her forehead with every word.

"I think you might have a concussion." Jade replied, planting a quick kiss on the cyborg's lips.

"He was there, Jade! And Daniel too. They sent me back to save you." Jade kissed her again. "You can't keep kissing me to shut me up." The pale girl planted one more on her, this time nibbling her bottom lip. Tori squeaked in surprise and Jade used the opportunity to slip her tongue between the Latina's parted lips. The kiss evolved from something chase to something heated, passionate; both girls used their bodies and mouths to express what words could not in that moment.

Jade pulled away minutes later, chest heaving as she watched Tori's eyes focus lazily on her. "I think that proves I can." She whispered, pecking her once more. Tori was in no mood to argue – Jade had successfully kissed her into submission. The pair stood in silence for a moment, savoring the embrace they both feared they'd never share again. Suddenly Jade pushed her away and glanced around the room frantically. "My radio. Beck."

Tori knitted her brows before understanding struck her – they weren't out of the woods yet. She spied the walkie-talkie near the door and scooped it up, having to hold it together thanks to the beating it'd taken. She radioed in an SOS to the group at the car, a wave of relief washing over her when they checked back in. "Tori? Is that you? Where's Jade?" She had never been so happy to hear Andre's voice.

"Here! Injured. We're headed back."

"Well hurry your asses up! We need to get the hell out of dodge before they catch on to us."

Tori wrapped an arm around a weakened and wobbly Jade, leading her out of the lab and towards the back door. "We need to find you a doctor." She placed her hand gently under Jade's broken one, lifting it to examine the extensive injuries.

"I don't even want to think about it right now. Let's just get back to the truck first. I think I've had enough adventure for a lifetime."

"I think I've had enough adventure for multiple." Tori breathed, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek once again.

* * *

Jade lay on her side in the back of the SUV, having permitted Sinjin and Robbie to sit in the front due to their valiant (though failed) efforts to protect Tori. She and the cyborg in question squeezed into the back with the luggage, rearranging it so they could both situation themselves somewhat comfortably before passing out cold. Judging by the lack of sound coming from the front seats, she guessed the rest of the passengers were soundly asleep save for their driver.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, spreading a weak light that made the darkness begin to retreat. It was a new day that held a lot of promise for the young travelers. "How does it feel?" Tori murmured behind her, a human arm drawing her closer and a pair of lips finding their way to the back of Jade's neck.

"My hand?" The inventor glanced at the bandaged appendage. "Hurts like a motherfucker." She admitted.

"No… but thanks on the update on that." Tori yawned softly. "How does it feel waking up a free woman?"

Jade repositioned herself so she was flat on her back and turned to face the sleepy cyborg. "You tell me." She smiled, smoothing her wavy hair with her uninjured hand.

Tori reciprocated the smile, seeing in Jade's eyes the light that had always danced in Patrick's and Daniel's. It was a light that she had grown to love in them, one that Jade rarely allowed to shine. _That will change soon_, Tori thought firmly. Lots of things would be changing soon, and for the better. Right now, though, she wasn't going to worry about the big things. She was perfectly content to stay curled up with her girlfriend in the back of a stolen SUV as the rising sun greeted them. Nothing else mattered in this moment but the difficult, ill-tempered girl tucked against her.

"There's no better feeling in the world."


	21. Epilogue

"It'd be easier to just chop the whole thing off." Jade swung her cast encased arm in a wide arc. "Replace it with a cyborg arm. We could be twins."

Tori caught the plaster-covered appendage in midair before Jade hurt herself or anything else. "I'm pretty fond of this hand… I'd rather you keep it. Don't I have any say in this?"

Jade dipped her head and stared at her over the top of her sunglasses. "Really?" She demanded sarcastically, shaking her cast in Tori's titanium hand. "You're a poster child for the cyborg program. I should just steal your schematics." They had yet to review her blueprints yet – both girls wanted to enjoy their well-earned reprieve from science for a while.

"That wasn't my choice! If I could still be fully human I would be." Tori pouted, releasing Jade's hand and crossing her arms. "Besides… I had a whole team of doctors and scientists. Who would you enlist? Sinjin, Robbie and a hacksaw?"

Jade rolled her eyes and scowled; Tori knew it would be her dream come true to be part machine, to be able to tinker endlessly on a part of her own body. "Just give it some time, Jade. The doctors still think you can make a full recovery." Met with silence, she took the girl's uninjured hand in her own and laced their fingers together as they looked out over the lake. They had arrived at the refugee camp, Sanctum, located just west of Calgary, a little over a week ago. Their first priority was seeking medical attention for Jade and Tori – their second was addressing the excited horde of people who had learned a cyborg was in their midst.

Only the camp leaders knew of either of their true identities, immediately offering sanctuary to them and their group once their realized the first cyborg and her inventor's granddaughter had arrived. They interceded on their behalf, addressing the citizens of Sanctum and providing them with an adequate cover story and falsified identities. It was one thing to be a cyborg and an inventor in this town – it was another thing entirely to be the _first_ and a _West_. The seven of them were put up in a refurbished cabin on the edge of the camp to ensure their privacy. They all had scrambled for the master bedroom, which contained a king size bed, bear skin rug, stone fireplace in the corner and private balcony – remnants of its former days as a ski lodge.

Tori had suggested determining who won the room with an arm wrestling tournament. Jade, made even more cantankerous and impatient by her heavy-duty pain killers, had whipped out her pistol. It was a unanimous decision that Jade and Tori could claim the master suite for themselves. Cat had excitedly called the small room underneath the stairs, babbling on something about being just like the hero from her favorite classic, _Harry Potter_. The other four boys divided up the two rooms amongst themselves until they decided to find something more permanent. All 7 of them under one roof – Jade's worst nightmare. Tori, however, could hardly contain her excitement – it was like living with the family she had been denied all those years ago.

A week later and Tori was beginning to look less like she'd been hit by a bus and more like she'd gotten hit by a hatchback. A faint shadow stubbornly remained under her eye and small pale scars marred her forehead and right arm from the few stitches she had received. Jade's road to recovery was longer; they didn't have the proper medical facilities here yet to adequately examine Jade's hand. In lieu of x-rays, a handful of doctors manually mapped the damage through a series of painful tests. Tori had to physically restrain Jade in the doctor's office so the younger girl wouldn't rend her examiners limb from limb in a fit of agony-induced rage.

Jade was still coping with the prognosis: the majority of the bones in her hand were broken. They would have to be reset and laid in plaster for weeks before she could begin physical therapy. And while therapy would help her gain better mobility and dexterity, doctors were still uncertain whether she'd fully recover. The damage simply may be too extensive. They would have to just wait and see. Jade had already accepted that the procedure would fail and was looking at alternatives – cyborg prosthetics. Tori, as usual, was holding out hope that things would work out.

After all, hope had gotten her through a lot the past few years. Hope was good enough for her, and it was good enough for Trina, Patrick, and Daniel. She'd just have to convince Jade it was worth being patient, worth being optimistic for a better outcome. As Tori's thoughts drifted to Trina, she realized she needed to check in with one of the camp leaders; he had promised to work on a plan to get her older sister up here. She needed to see how he was proceeding.

"I think I see a moose." Jade yawned, propping her sunglasses on top of her head to pull back her hair.

Tori followed her line of sight, peering through the steam rising from the lake. They had woken moments before dawn this morning, Jade's hand paining her. Knowing her medication would take some time to kick in, she had bundled up and walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise in peace, a luxury she was never offered in Los Angeles living in that basement. Tori had forced herself up shortly after and stumbled out behind her, slipping in and out of sleep in the chair next to her. That had been hours ago – the sun was now climbing higher into the sky and the city was beginning to awaken. "I think your pain medicine is a lot stronger than you realized." Tori countered; there weren't any large ungulates anywhere in sight.

"Then I think I see a cheery cyborg that's about to get smacked." Tori was mostly sure she was just teasing.

"And I think I see a cranky scientist that needs a huuuug." The Latina countered, hauling her tired body from her chair and shooing Jade to the other side of hers, squeezing herself in and draping her arm across her shoulders.

"You're such a morning person." Jade yawned, smiling as Tori planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I had a good evening." The tan girl whispered huskily. The pair rested there in silence for some time and Jade listened with a smirk when Tori started snoring lightly – she had fallen back asleep again. The girl was like a cat – give her a few cuddles and some body heat and she was out like a light. It was ridiculous.

And it was one of the things Jade absolutely loved about her.

She found Tori's hand again and clasped it lightly. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past few weeks, how much she found herself changing as a result of Tori's arrival. It scared her still, knowing someone could have such an effect on her, and the majority of her walls were still up out of habit. Letting someone in after years of isolation was a scary thought, one she knew she would struggle with as the weeks and months followed.

And, somehow, she knew Tori would be present and steadfast without being pushy, just as she had so far. She'd wait, unwearied, outside Jade's barricades to prove to her she had no intentions of leaving; they would proceed at Jade's pace, only taking the next step when the younger girl was ready. The girl had the patience of a saint.

Jade loved that about her too.

She glanced down at Tori as she mewled in her sleep, wondering if she was dreaming of Patrick and Daniel again. The cyborg was still adamant she had spoken to the men, surprising Jade with her angry refusal to abandon that conviction. Jade had stopped arguing with her, silently admitting that maybe, just maybe, she had seen something in her dream that didn't have to be reasoned or explained. Maybe part of her had even wanted it to be true – it was comforting knowing her family might still be watching out for her. After all, they had (in some strange way) sent Tori to her.

_Funny how things work out. _Jade didn't know what their future would bring – this relationship could either shine warmly and brilliantly or combust into a fiery, angry blaze. Only time would tell. The cyborg had planted the seeds of hope though (not that Jade would ever confess that), and she rested easy knowing that, with Tori by her side, things would only continue to get better.

How could they not? Look how far they had come already.

* * *

**Well... It's over. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? **

**Maybe in the reviews you could convince me to do a sequel... yes/no?  
**


End file.
